Drifting BTS fanfiction
by Wbyeatsstandard
Summary: Your name is Yoona, your dance skills win you a scholarship in BIGHIT Seoul. You meet bts and many more people. And things go a little...off plan... BTS fan fic
1. chapter 1

6am*

Your alarm clock hums for several seconds before you realise and slap it off, stretching your arms above your head and letting out a gentle yawn. Today is the big day.Nerves bubble up inside you and you begin to anticipate how your day will go and the life concenquences it will have for you.

"Yoona !!" You hear your mother call from down stairs when she realises it's been three minutes and your not out of bed yet. You groan. You hate early mornings. You grudge out of bed and take a refreshing shower, blow drying your hair and whipping it into a messy bun. It's half six by the time you get downstairs. Your mother has cereal and fruit laid out for you. You frown at the platter . "Granola and fruit? Where are the cocoa pops ?"

Your mother sucks her teeth and frowns at you . "Big day , healthy breakfast!" , you roll your eyes. "Yoona I know you think this is easy but I need you to take this seriously, this could change your whole life!"

You have always been doubtful of yourself and introverted, the majority of you feels like you are just wasting your time. However deep down, a part of you belies you may have a chance if you just put all your heart into your performance. And that's what you plan on doing.

"I'll be in the car!" Your mother shouts as you hear the door slam . You quickly finish your breakfast and hurry upstairs to brush your teeth. Looking at yourself in the mirror you examine. Your skin is clear and you don't look tired which surprises you. You whisk stray hairs off you face. Your mother thinks the horn. "You can do this" you whisper to yourself and hurry outside to the car.

The car ride to Beverly Manor studios is usually long , but knowing what awaits you at the end of the car trip speeds the journey by ten. You feel nerves bubbling in your stomach and you pray for them to stop. You hear the gravel cackle under the car tires as you pull up. The crowd of girls who like you are here for the audition grouped around the entrance to the large studio taunts you. Your mother brushes your chin gently . "Good luck Yoona ,just call me when you need collecting ok?" She smiles. You nod and try to muster a smile but your too weak with nerves.

Stepping out of the car you feel like everyone is staring at you. Most look as your one of the last to arrive, but they soon return to their chatter.You que in the back by yourself, holding your ID card to your chest . 'Yoona, aged 20 , multi dancer' . Scenarios play out in your head of you tripping or forgetting the choreography. You were asked to prepare two choreographed pieces. You chose "The truth untold" as your own choreographed piece and "DNA" as your pre choreographed piece.

You hear the heavy doors unbolting and the group begins moving into the studio in groups of five. Half an hour later your next in line. You see the five before you exiting beside you. Some are crying and some are scolding themselves for "messing up" . The guard signals you to enter and calls "next five , next five please." , you walk slowly in through the doors. This is it. The moment you have been waiting for your whole life.

Sorry for such a Short chapter chapter two will be better️*


	2. Chapter two

You walk into a long cold corridor. You have never been in this dance academy before but the temperature worries you as your scared your performance may be altered due to it. You wearing the prescribed tight t-shirt and shorts so the judges can see your every move and not be fooled by loose clothing .

You are stopped at the entrance to the studio by a man who checks you and clips a name tag and ID number to your chest. Number 110101 repeats in your head. You are first up and enter the studio confidently making your way to the marked X on the floor. There are four inspectors. One woman who smiles and three stern men . "Hello, we will start recording you shortly, when we signal please state your name , age , ID number and the name of the first self choreographed piece you will be performing." She smiled. A clerk walking to the huge camera and signaled 5,4,3,2,1 with his hands .

"My name is Yoona, I'm twenty years old, my ID number is 110101 and I will be performing my self choreographed performance to the truth untold , by BTS and Steve Aoki." You smile nervously. The music began to creep in behind you. You had been nervous but the minute the music began you relaxed. Your choreography was the hardest you had created yet, you made sure to add as much personality and charisma to every move. When the music finished you heard the recorded be clicked off. The three men had their mouths slightly ajar and their eyes were wide. The woman smiled in disbelief and said "wow" , they all began scribbling notes . "Ok and your second piece ?" One man said.

"For my second piece I have chosen DNA by Bts and Steve aoki." You felt embarrassed . They must think you really like Steve Aoki.

The recorder started and you danced your best to DNA , mastering the hard dance moves that took you so long to learn. Your chest rose and fell heavily when you were done and you realised you must look awful. You bowed and said "thank you"

The spectators scribbled notes and whispered to each other before one man spoke out. "Ok we have all we need. We will be in contact"

You smiled gently heaving. "T-thank you" you clasped your hands together and bowed lightly . A guard gestures to the door and you left. A smile crept on your face. That was the best you had danced in a long time and you were proud. Nervous girls looked at you questionably but you kept walking . "We'll be in contact" repeated in your head. Do they say that to everyone ? Did it mean you got it? The scholarship was yours?

You sat outside the gate on a cold concrete slab ringing your mother . She didn't ask much just cane and collected you. On the car ride home you told her everything and what the judges said . You smiled and clutches your hands to your heart . "Oh mother what if- what if I get to go to Seoul and train with bighit! I'd meet all the trainees , Bang pd!" Your mother smiled "And bts?"

You knew they existed , but you tried not to be a fan. A part of you desperately wanted to follow them and keep up but you wanted to focus on yourself and your career. "Yessss, but I'm not focusing on that!"

Your mother smiled. She knew.

When you got home you kicked off your shoes and had a warm shower before jumping into your bed and opening your phone . It had been four hours since the audition so you checked Bighits twitter.

"The auditions are over , the tapes are in and the results will be up shortly! Big hit directors will view the tapes but remember there can only be one talented winner !"

You clasped your phone to your heart. You knew there were other talented auditioners too but deep down you felt assured .

You got this.

sorry for short chapter AGAIN*


	3. Chapter three

south Korea airport in Seoul*

The three thousand audition tapes had been narrowed down to just twenty by a group of highly trained spectators.

They arrived in Seoul airport at three am and were in the headquarters of BigHit by four. Lee kuk son and four other deputies had to view them and narrow it down to just one.

That one tape was sent to Bang PD who reviewed and and decided . "Yep , this is the one"

Bang PDs POV

I looked at the tape the spectators had narrowed down for me . Three thousand tapes and this was supposedly the best. I inspected its glossy finish before inserting it into the laptop.

My name is Yoona, I'm twenty years old, my ID number is 110101 and I will be performing my self choreographed performance to the truth untold by bts and Steve Aoki."

A young girl smiled at you from the laptop. She was beautiful she wasn't fully Korean and you could tell. Her korean features mixed with her foreign beauty made you gasp under your breath muttering "aleumdaun" (beauty).

When she began to dance her true beauty unfolded. She was perfect. All her moves were clean and precious and her face carried overwhelming expression as she gently mined some of the words to herself. You felt your heart pump quicker but not because of a sexual admiration, you truly felt touched by this girl. You watched her second performance and how cute she was when she excitedly clasped her hands together and bowed unevenly .

"Yunka!" You shouted. Your hand assistant walks in and bows . "She's the one" you said waving the tape . "Send this to Bangtan and let them watch it is they want ," the maid took the tape, "otherwise just hurry and get her parents on the line !"

The maid bowed and scurried off to her car. She switched the engine on and started driving to bts's gated house in their gated neighbourhood.

She tapped the phone to the gate and cleared her throat. The line cackled before heard, "eh? Who's speaking"

Her heart raced . Why? . She cleared her throat. "Yunka , Bang PD's assistant ." You heard the line crackle.

"Ahhh Yunka , Bang PD assistant ahh," she smiled. "Jah Sorry Hope isn't here ," someone sniggered in the background. "Uh I-Uh I'm not here about Hobi." You stuttered, blushing red and tucking hair behind you ears.

"Ahh sure , yes sure. What can I help you with? We are eating lunch!"

"Ahh Jin ah I need to give you the audition winners tape , Bang PD thought you might want to look at it."

"Jah is Bang PD trying to make me feel bad that a non professional can dance better then me jah?" Jin sounded offended.

"No" she laughed gently, "Bang PD wants to make sure he's making the right decision so he asked me to give the tape to the best dancer he knew , Jin ah" she smiled . Jin smiled at the other end of the line. "Tsskk, ok I will open the gate, but Hobi isn't here ok?"

He teased. She blushed again . "Kim seokjin..." she sighed .

The gates opened swiftly and she drove in closing the car door as she stepped out and fixed her hair and clothes. Clasping the tape in her hand. The door opened and Jin appeared smiling goofily at the door way, resting his broad shoulder on the frame with his hands in his pockets . She tried to hide her blush. "Jah she is blushing because she knows Hobi is here ." Jin teased. She rolled her eyes and passed him the tape which he inspected . "Yoona " he looked at the name on it.She couldn't help but feel jealous. "What a pretty name I bet she is beautiful," he glanced at her smiling and back down the the tape. "Jah she is jealous and Jin can tell!" He smirked . " muuimihan mal!"(nonsense) , she laughed . "Kim seokjin would only be so lucky Jah?" Jin smiled and looked at her. She looked at the ground and waved with her fingers gently walking to her car. "Kim seokjin will never be so lucky!" She said before getting into the car and driving off . "Jah!! Don't play wit my hearteu!" He shouted after the car. He looked at the tape and up once more and went back to the house.

Hi guys , hope you like the story so far, just to say there is going to be more then one romance story in this so!*

Just to remind everyone this story has graphic sexual scenes and I will warn you when one appears *


	4. Chapter four

Yoonas POV*

It's a really cold day. You wash and eat and get dressed into warm leggings and a fluffy oversized jumper and decided to meet your boyfriend Lin.

"Meet at the park in 10?"

You texted .

"Sure !"

He replied . You brought your camera with you intending to take some nice pictures on the cold day.

As you arrived in the park you seen Lin sitting by himself twiddling his thumbs on a bench. He looked beautiful . His clear white skin was paler with the cold and his fluffy black hair was gently swaying in the cold breeze. You snook up behind him and slapped his shoulders shouting "BAH!"

He jumped slightly . "Jah Yoona what? You scared me!" He turned to you. You covered your mouth as you laughed . "Jah I know ! Silly !" You watched him laugh gently raising his eyebrows. "Why have you got your camera?" He questioned looking at your camera . "To take pictures of my oppaaa"

You put the camera to your eye and pretended to take pictures of him .

"Your awful aeygo will never work on me." He huffed doing it himself , crossing his arms and pouting. You laughed . "I'm the awful one ? I think that made me want to repel you not want you !" You laughed. He stood up and walked to you. "Ok try then , try repel me if I'm so awful!" He made a puppy face up to yours and wrapped his arms around you swaying you as you tried to get away . "See you can't!" He said as he released you. "Why don't we go get something to eat?" He said. You were still laughing. "No I'm not hungry , I cane to take pictures ."

He looked disappointed . "Not of my oppa just the scenery." You said ignoring him purposely and taking a picture of a leaf. "Surely I am more interesting then a leaf!" He said ." Why don't you take some pictures of oppa?" He leaned against a tree and smized trying to look like a model . "How's this?" You laughed . You clicked a picture of him. "Terrible , and your not my oppa!" You smirked walking away as he followed . "WhAt? He asked sarcastically. "If I'm not your oppa who is then."

"I don't know , I don't have one , I'm too young to be that involved." You shrugged smiling . He grabbed you from behind by the waist and brought you close to his body making you shriek excitedly. "You better not have another man except for me!"

You laughed , he sounded funny when he tried to be controlling . You wiggled away and he kicked a pile of leaves in frustration.

You took nice pictures of the beautiful nature in the park . He followed you sighing in boredom.

You inspected them on a bench while he went to buy some pot noodles. S

Suddenly your phone rang and you seen your mother ID pop up.

You answered .

"eomeoni(mother)" you answered.

She painted down the line . "My daughter ! You got it! You got in! Your going to Seoul! My daughter !" She almost cried . You laughed in shock.

"WHAT" you shrieked down the phone . It just sunk in . You got up and started jumping around happily in the leaves and screamed almost too loud in happiness . You seen Lin come running up to you looking confused . "Yoona ?" He said watching you jump around . You jumped into his arms . "I got it ! The scholarship! I'm going to Seoul!"

You laughed . He let go of you . " wow! I'm so proud of my flower !" He smiles but you could tell he was abit upset . "Why are you upset?" You asked.

"I won't get to see you ." He pulled a sad face . "Don't worry we'll still keep in touch !" You said unsure yourself .

"I'll still be your oppa right?" He smiled looking back at you.

You rolled your eyes . "Yes but remember in my mind your not my oppa." I smiled . Jumping again. Soon he joined me for no reason. We looked like idiots but we were happy.

Happy idiots.


	5. Chapter five

Bts household*

Jin stepped away from the door shutting it behind him. Jimin crept up from where he had been listening behind the tall plant .

"Jin hyungaaa has a crush on Yunka!" He made his voice high and held his heart shaking from side to side making kiss noises. Jin playfully slapped his shoulder . "Jin hyung does not! We all know she's Hobi's" Jin smirked at Hobi standing in the door way crossing his arms. "Yah hyung what's that in your hand ?" He asked Jin.

Jin held the tape to the light . "This is the winning audition tape"

"A dancer better then my oppa jinskii"

Jimin teased and laughed. "Now your making it up Jimin, go back to your room like a good boy." Jin said.

"Yess oppa jinskii!" Jimin said like a girl flicking non existent hair from his shoulder and running upstairs .

Jin scoffed. Hobi folded his arms . "come on, gather the boys let's watch this!" Jin beckoned everyone to the sitting room where he slotted the disk into his computer. Everyone ran to the sitting room and huddled around Jin.

The image of a girl came up on the computer and every gasped,

"Wooiioeeewwww"

"Amazing"

"Beautiful"

"Who is she"

"What?"

Everyone talked over eachother .

"My name is Yoona, I'm twenty years old, my ID number is 110101 and I will be performing my self choreographed performance to the truth untold by bts and Steve Aoki."

"Wow ! She chose our songs wow!" Hobi said in his voice. (Y'all know wah I'm shayin)

The girl began dancing everyone gasped .

"I know now why she was the winner !" Jungkook said.

"She will make a fine impression for bighit" Rm smiled.

"She's so pretty ! I can't wait to meet her!" Tae smiled.

"Wow" Jin and Hobi laughed.

"I'm impressed" suga sighed.

"She's amazing" Jimin said with his mouth open .

JIMINS POV*

I didn't want to watch the tapes . I was too tired . Work had been too much on me today. Everyone else was there so I reluctantly went over .Jin hyung turned on the screen and a beautiful girl appeared. My eyes widened immediately and I felt them . My heart raced twenty times faster.

"My name is Yoona, I'm twenty years old, my ID number is 110101 and I will be performing my self choreographed performance to the truth untold by bts and Steve Aoki."

Her voice was like a soft melody in my ears. She sounded innocent and kind and I wanted to sit with her in a cafe and talk. Just talk all day. I felt like her voice could rock me to sleep on a cold stormy night. Just her voice. She started dancing and moving her body with such elegance, grace and precision that I couldn't even blink for the fear I would miss a single second . I was jealous. How could she dance like that with so little effort . She looked effortlessly un tired and was smiling even when she was shaking with nerves at the end of her performance . Hearing her gasp for air made me shudder at the thought she might be hurt. Why was I like this? I hadn't even met her. I felt my heart cry and I wished the take was ten hours longer so I could watch her over and over. "When is she coming?" I asked , hoping someone would know. Suga hyung replied to me . "Is say this day next week maybe earlier." He sounded grumpy. How could he be so grumpy after watching an angel dance . "Oh ok." I replied trying to sound bored . "I'm going to my room, bye." I left .

Why do I feel like this and why am I researching "Yoona" on my computer .

So many adverts appear but she's the most popular. I watch about twenty of her dance videos from her school and I feel my heart pump faster every time I click a new link and the loading screen appears.

" Hi I'm Yoona Kwan at Shearls dance academy for the day," you smiled. She was nervously rubbing her palms together .

"I-I'm going to show you a dance I self choreographed and I, well I hope you enjoy!" She clapped her hands together. And walked to a marked X fixing her hair as she did. She laughed at someone behind the camera who wasn't able to turn in the music . That laugh. A boy emerged from the sideline carrying a small stereo. He leaned close to her and handed it to her . "Here you go brains if you do smart you do it!" He laughed and so did she . My face fell. The music started and so did she . She didn't miss a beat.

"Thanks for watching !"

She smiled and waited for the camera to shut off but it didn't so she had to go turn it off herself . Cute.

You rolled into your back and sighed .

Ah Jimina it only will get worse when she arrives.


	6. Chapter six

Warning , quite graphic sexual scenes*

Six days never passed so slow. All your bags were packed and your flights pre booked by Bighit. The ticket sat lonely on your bed room dresser . It was your last day here.

You smiled stroking the silk dress you were wearing. You haired pinned back with dimonte clips and pegs . Your light make up complimented your features.

"Outside w"

Lin texted you. You got up and slipped your wedges on. You rarely wore them but tonight was an exception. You walked outside your house smiling . Lin grinned from ear to ear when he saw you. He looked you up and down and mouthed "wow"

You smiled uncontrollably . This is what Lin did to you. You linked arms with him and he walked you to the car holding the door open for you and closing it.

"Why thank you chauffeur Lin kuk"

You smiled putting in your seatbelt.

He smiled. "The five seasons is all booked!" He smiled.

"Ah Jah sounds nice !" You said.

The car drove off into the night. You were both pretty silent on the way up . Not wanting to talk about the fact you'd be thousands of miles apart tomorrow .

When you finally arrived in the car park you placed your hand on the door handle. "Nah hah!" Lin shrieked. You chuckled. He got outside and opened your door waving his hands beckoning you to get out and bowing. You laughed and got out . "Wow I feel like a princess!"

"Princess? After what this cost me ? You mean queen ! Queen Yoona!" He smiled wrapping an arm around my waist. We walked to the entrance of the five seasons . Inside looked like a palace, an old fashioned interior that was squeaky clean . It looked expensive . "Linnna where did you get all the money for this from?" You gasped looking around .He chuckled.

"I've been working weekends"

You smiled . This boy . You headed to the restaurant and took a seat. Ordering the same dish of lobster with kimchi and vegetables on the side . "The very very side" Lin had said and you laughed so hard .The food was delicious and you ate all of it while you chatted. "I'm going to miss you Lin Kukkie!" You wailed like a puppy .

You could see the hurt in his eyes at your aeygo . "Yeah right! You'll be in Seoul having the time of your life while I'm here !"

You dipped your wine . "Well that's true, but I'll still think about you!"

He frowned . "Just think?"

You rolled our eyes . "I'll call you once a week."

"A week!? A day! Maybe even twice ,in the morning and the night, but what if something happens to you during the evening-" you press your finger to his soft lips interrupting him . "Why don't i just call you twice a day and we can text all day?" You smiled . He nodded. "Yeah ok"

You finished your food and got desert . Chocolate ice cream yum!

You both had two glasses of wine and were laughing like hell at eachother sloppily eating ice cream .

"Jah better not drink anymore wine or you won't know what your doin tonight." I laughed too loud. Why did I say that. If I wasn't tipsy I wouldn't have and I immediately regret it .

"Oh I'll stop ! I'll stop!" He said laughing and outing his hands behind his head like he was being arrested.

You smiled.Why are you like this. It had only happened twice before and you didn't think it would happen tonight but what could you do, it was your last night. Nerves filled you. You gulped and your eyes darted to the the table as you drank your wine. You felt uncomfortable but you couldn't quite decide why. You crossed your legs under the table. Looking away.

The waitress soon came over and took your empty bowls and wine glasses .

"Will that be all?" She asked .

"Yeah just add it to the bill" Lin looked at her.

You both got up from the table. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and you wrapped yours around his waist. I suppose you were both supporting eachother from falling . You walked to your room number 222 . Lin laughed as he struggled to get the card into the door. He sniggered and a snort escaped his nose as you laughed . You snatched it off him and clicked it in easily turning the buzzer green and the door opens .

"baegchi" (idiot) you laughed.

"neoui babo"(your idiot) he sniggered.

You roll your eyes for him to see.

"sul chwihan babo" (drunk idiot) you whispered. He laughed and gently slapped the door frame. You both enter the room, him after you.

"Ah! Take off your shoes!" You whispered pointing at his dirty shoes as you took off yours.

"Why saw you whispering !?" He whispered. You laughed quietly .

"People are trying to sleep! We have to be really really quiet!" You seen his face slightly drop. And you laughed out loud . He smiled "You!" He said in his fake angry voice running and lifting you by your waist. You wrap your legs around his waist and cup his face as you laugh into his smile.

He places you on the bed and hovers above your face for a second before leaning in to kiss you . His soft lips touched yours gently . He broke away and you looked into his deep hazel eyes remembering how much you loved him. So innocent.You used his neck a support to pull yourself to his level and kiss him gently . You opened your mouth enough to allow your tongues to collide . You stayed like this for a few minutes . You released his kiss from you and sat back on his knees while you climbed out and sat on yours. You both began removing your clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt and the sight of his abs made blood ruse to your groin. You turned around and let him unzip your dress until you were both in your underwear. He looks you up and down and smiles . "How lucky-" you interrupt him with your lips in his smiling . He leans back and you straddle him . You feel his hands slipping from your heads down you back tracing soft circles into your back making you shudder and arch your back into him. You felt his soft hands caress the elastic if your pants and you arched your back . You craned your neck up to the ceiling and he began kissing your neck. Your soft spot. You shuddered and moaned slightly. "Ah- Linski Ah!" , you felt his other caressing your clit . "Your soft spot he said" gently biting your neck.

You rock your hips gently back and forward on him. He moaned gently into your neck .

Suddenly the door flung open. You felt Lins shocked finger prod you a little to harsh out of shock down there you squealed in shock and pain and rolled off him covering yourself in the blanket.

You looked up to see a stunned maid .

"I-I'm Sorry" she whispered shocked . "I'm sorry!" She shrieked . "Tssk what do you want?" Lin said slightly annoyed. He never gets annoyed . You smiled slightly into the blanket knowing you made him happy.

"You forgot your handbag at the front desk." She mumbled,producing my handbag. "T-thanks uh." I mumbled embarrassed . I gulped. "Gah you can leave it there." I pointed waving my finger at the desk close to the door.

"Thanks yah thanks ." I smiled wit no teeth and looked away stretching my arms to my feet over the covers.

She nodded lightly , looked at Lin who smiled with no teeth and left .

"Ugh" Lin lay flat on the bed and closed his eyes.

"W-WHAT?" I scoffed angrily .

He turned away from me . "Is ruined ." He huffed.

"You better stop whining and kiss me ." I huffed. He didn't move . I prodded his shoulder but he shrugged me off. I rolled my eyes and got off the bed . I entered the bathroom in my bra and kickers and looked in the mirror sighing. I washed my face with warm water and soap and applied moisturizer. I brushed my teeth and changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a T-shirt . When I re entered the room Lin was asleep. I sighed rubbing my forehead. I took a picture of him on my camera . Why? He looked peaceful. I wanted him to be peaceful forever . I examined the picture . He looked beautiful. I took one on my phone. I decided to do a live stream on YouTube. I fixed my hair and got under the covers beside Lin.

I started the live. I seen two hundred people join.

"Wow 200 Wow!" I smiled .

"We're at a hotel !"

I scratched my nose and sniffed.

"Tomorrow I'm leaving for Seoul."

"Lin isn't very happy" I smiled. "Gah he'll get over it." I smiled slightly stroking his hair from his face.

"Agh I'm bored ."

"It's twelve twenty ! I'm going to Seoul in less then ten hours!" I smiled into my shoulder.

"Gah! Excited! Excited for my new start!"

"You know *sigh* I'm so happy for this opportunity." You yawned .

You laughed and rubbed your eyes . "Gah nooo the wine is setting in!"

"I had better go now!" Your frowned. 300 views ! The highest yet!

"Bye" you smiled gently and waved your hand in front of your face.

sigh* you kissed Lin's cheek and went to sleep.

Sorry for you/I changed I suck *

Try not get confused*


	7. Chapter seven

Jimins POV:

Last night just as I was about to sleep I got a notification. Yoona kwans YouTube . She was doing s livestream . My heart raced. I clicked it and held my hand to my mouth. She is adorable.

She talked about a hotel and the fact she was coming in less then ten hours made me smile. That smile. Lin. Lin I frowned . Why didn't I feel jealous of Lin. Maybe it was because she was coming to Korea and he wasn't ?

I smiled when she mentioned the wine thinking of how I never felt roost even after lots of wine . I fiddled with the firs on my pajama bottoms as I listened to her soft tired voice telling me she had to go. I felt hurt that she left . The line slitted and my earphones went silent.

I held my phone to my chest and whispered "Good night" . She can't hear me . She needs to know I want her to sleep well.

-Morning-

Jungkook POV:

I walked downstairs rubbing sleep from my eyes. Jin hyung was cooking toast and eggs for everyone . He wore his pink and white floral apron i sniggered and whispered "gei "(gay)

He herd me and turned around with a wooden spoon with his serious face on. I arrested my arms . He broke into his shrieking laughter . And shook his head and shoulders as he continued humming to himself and buttering toast.

Hobi and rm Walked in. Rm smiled and ruffled my hair and Hobi just strutted last in his huff . "Tsskk awh Hopppee He is hopeless without his Yaa Yaa." I pulled a cute face and fake rubbed my eyes looking into his stern face. 0

"Aha aha ah ha ha" he spoke. Turning and grabbing toast and returning upstairs. Namjoon gave me that smile

I smiled back.

"Gah you should give your hyung Hobi some rest ."

"Nah! It's way too fun!"

NMjoon gave you a stern look buttering his toast.

"Fineeee but only for today ! When the new girl is here!"

"Maybe he can get over Yanka with the new girl!" Jin turned smiling .

Namjoon tutted once and looked at him in disbelief . "She's got a boyfriend you baegchi!"

You felt hurt . You didn't fancy her but strangely felt hurt hearing she had a boyfriend . Maybe I was as Hobi could not be happy now. "Tsskkkk" you rested your head in the table. Namjoon lifted it by your hair wiping his hands in your shirt after . "Dirty" He said.

You sniggered. "We have a big day ahead of us hyungs so we need to be at the studio early!" You said pushing yourself away from the table and heading upstairs .

sorry for short chapter !*


	8. Chapter 8

You awoke to Lin snoring. You checked the time . "Six am!!" You shrieked throwing the covers of you and Lin.

"I'll be late ! I'll be late !" You shrieked. Lin squirmed still half naked from last night. He sat up rubbing his eyes as you packed your dress and threw his shirt at him. "Shower ok?" You nodded before heading in yourself . You were fine and out in twenty minutes. You brushed your teeth and washed your face , drying your hair and putting it up in a loose bun. Upon exiting the bathroom Lin was waiting . "I'm sorry" he said . "What? What for ?"

I walked past him rummaging for everything to put back into the suitcase . "Not finishing yesterday " He said . I sighed . "Yeah no I mean it's fine I honestly get it ! I didn't feel good after she came in anyway." You lied.

"Oh " he sighed full of relief. "That's god ." He can't remember you prodding him to wake up . Probably for the best.

"Yep" you sighed ." Now go clean yourself and let's head off?" He smiled and you smiled back and he headed to the shower room.

You pulled out your phone and rang your mother . "Yoona kwan! You never rang last night!" You slapped your forehead . "I uh- I forgot sorry I was tired ." You lied . "Look I'm here now and going to the airport !" You changed the subject." I'm sorry I can't be there my sweet daughter but your grandmother needs me !" You nodded.

"I know mamah she's ill you need to be with her I understand . I have Lin that's all I need ."

You heard her sigh down the line .

"I will miss my angel but I'll call her every night and see her in a short while right?"

You laughed . "Yes mamah yes , bye !" You explained how desperately late you were at this point and with a much drawn out goodbye you hung up.

Lin appeared freshly dressed and ready. You shut the door behind you and passed the key into the reception - to the maid who walked in on you lazy night in fact. You all blushed . You walked briskly away. And hopped into the taxi with Lin. He held your hand the whole ride smiling with no teeth. The unhappiness in his eyes.

You reached the airport and walked around looking at the souvenirs.

Lin picked up a monkey teddy with hands that clasp to its eyes with Velcro. "Gah!" He stuck it to your hair. You laughed. He bought it for you and vectors it around your neck while you laughed . You left it there .The time came where you had to board your flight. You say holding each others hands in the seating area .

The intercom cackled .

"Flight 2020 boarding now please."

You seen the gate turn green and everyone stood up. Tears shelled in Lins eyes and you looked into them . You held his hands and looked deep into his eyes . They held the universe . Your universe. You rested your forehead on his and heard him sob. He lifted your and his entwined hands to his lips and gently kissed them . You looked at him hurt . You kissed his lips gently and the world around you slowed .

" I'll miss you Lin kuk."

He sobbed quietly . "I'll miss you my flower"

You smiled . "baegchi" you laughed . He laughed too . Everyone else was boarded so you broke apart . You back walked to the port and smiled before tending and walking down the stairs to the ground . The monkey tightly against your neck. You cried into its soft head.

You ran up the stairs to the plane and found your seat next To a lady. You smiled at each other but that was all. You put in your earphones and fell asleep to your music as the engine shined under neath you.

You were awoken by someone talking your shoulder . "Lin stop!" You scoffed hitting the hand tiredly. You heard a giggle . "Not quite Lin " you heard . Where you were suddenly hit you and you jolted awake . The woman beside you covered her mouth and laughed quietly . " I didn't want to disturb you but the food is here and we're only an hour away anyway."

Your eyes widened . "An hour ?"

She laughed . "I didn't know did your eyes widen for the food or the distance ." We both laughed . "Uh both I'm starving ." You both ate your sandwiches. "So uh- who's Lin?" She said licking her finger . "What?"

"Y-you called me Lin when I tried to wake you."

Oh you smiled . "Oh, my partner." You couldn't help but smile . You seen her smile . " Gah! I want love !" She clasped her heart. "I am coming to Korea to meet my family again and hopefully find a partner !" She said . "And you?"

I shuffled nervously . I didn't know if it was a bad idea to tell her about BIGHIT or not. "I'm here for a job." Technically wasn't a lie. "Awahoo cool." She said .

I smiled . The next hour we chatted about Life . Especially what Life with a partner was like . She was very curious . I told her all I could !

I must have dozed off again. Wow I was tired. The woman shook me awake. I startled. I sneezed gently and she blessed me .The flight attendants soon told us to depart the plane one by one . I felt nervous when my turn arrived . I stood up and fixed my clothes - an oversized hoodie and a pair of leggings . I grabbed my hang luggage from above my head and smiled at the woman sitting beside me and waved and she said "bye! Enjoy your new life !" I laughed to myself . My new life .

I walked down the steps and mounted the bus to the airport buildings two minutes away. The small bus was packed and I was squished but I supposed had better get used to it.

I arrived at the busy airport . It took me a ten minutes to get my suitcase off the spinning conveyor belt. I finally grabbed it it was heavy and I struggled to get it off the conveyor belt but I did . I used a map from the tourist office to find the exit to the taxis and rant here already five minutes late for my taxi. I ran out the door but it wasn't there . I sighed.Must have missed it. I sat in my suitcase and put my head in my hands sobbing slightly . First day in the job and I'm late and lost. Suddenly I heard a car horn honk and looked up. A taxi driver smiled holding a card with my name on it. My face lit up. I stood up smoothing my hoodie down and wiped my eyes running towards the taxi. The man stood out and out my bag and suitcase in the boot and I got into the comfy seven seater . "Aishheoou I thought you were gone !" I gasped .

I seen him smile in the mirror . He had a cute little dimpled smile. "No, you were a bit late so I circled the building as I was holding up the traffic ! I apologize !"

I thought baegchi to myself . I was suddenly embarrassed and looked at my feet. We didn't really speak the painful hour drive. I asked him if I could listen to music which he answered "yes of course" slightly confused why I asked , and I put in my earphones and rested my head on the window .

"Ok we're here now." I heard and seen him smile. I gulped . Looking out the window at the gate stall building 'PRIVATE PROPERTY' was posted everywhere . " Do - Do I uhm just go in?"

"Oh yes!" He passed me an ID key.

"Scan it in the gate ok?" He said .

I smiled "ok" .I got out of the car and grabbed my suitcase and bag . I looked at the huge building . 'BIGHIT ltd' was printed 3D in gold on the side if the building. I gulped .

Here goes ...


	9. Chapter 9

I gulped .

Here goes.

I walked to the gate as the taxi drove off. I scanned the key on the gate . Expecting it to deny me and I'd wake up from this dream back in my bed room at home . But the gate chucked and swung open . A timer of 5 seconds appeared for me to enter so I ran in dragging my heavy suitcase. I fixed myself up and shrugged looking around . I walked around to the front door and opened it . It opened to a reception. I looked around at the cold room that smelled like a dance studio. I heard faint music . The receptionist looked at me strangely as I drunk in all the scenery in . "Can I help?" She said sternly. I was snapped back to reality.I walked to the desk. "Yeah - hi -yeah -uh I'm Yoona Kwan, here for the scholarship." Her face suddenly smiled slightly. She was old enough. "Ah yes ! I see you dance very nice !" She smiled . I blushed crimson . "Oh wow thanks " I laughed abit nervously looking at the floor and tucking hair behind my ears.

"Yoona ili!" (Here)

I turned on the ball of my foot and slow motion set in. Kim Taehyung . He was walking towards me . Hands in pockets . Box smile on. Black fluffy hair bouncing softly as he walked. He was wearing a loose light blouse that was unbuttoned in a V and tucked into his navy trousers . I felt my heart pound . He's famous and I'm meeting him. I didn't expect to meet any of them .

I tucked my hair behind my ear looking him in the eyes when he pulled up beside me smiling into me . "H-how do you know me !?"

He looked confused and furrowed his brow. "What!? Your a celebrity here at BigHit! Everyone's watched your tape at least twice ." I gasped . Everyone ? Twice ? Celebrity??

I blushed . "Oh no! My tape ! Was it bad !?" I felt embarrassment seep into me.

He furrowed his brow . "Bad?? Kim seokjin is jealous! So is Kim taehyung!" He smiled . I blushed . Stop.

"Nice to meet you I suppose then !" I tried not to be awkward and smiled with no teeth at him.

He smiled hard. "Aishh your cute !"

I blushed red ! And looked at the floor .

"Gah why you have to say that!" I mumbled . "Because it's true!" He laughed . "Come on!" He grabbed my hand in his . I felt my heart seer . His hand was soft and warm and huge compared to mine.It engulfed my tiny hand . He dragged me walking briskly . I had to trot to keep up. He turned to look at me and smiled . "Cutie ! She can't keep up ! I had Better slow down ! She will need to save her legs for dancing later !" He slowed to a walk beside me but he still held my hand . "Dance ? Later ?" I looked at him in confusion . "Yes !" He smiled . "Everyone will want to see your infamous dancing ." He swayed your entwined hands forwards and back.

"Oh I don't know ! I don't really-"

"Nonsense ." He said but he wasn't as cheerful. "Isn't that what you came here to do? Dance ?" He asked .

I looked at the floor. "Yeah that's it."

He looked at me and smiled ."Well I want to see you dance ! So will you?" He beamed .

I looked in front of me . "Well okay then " I smiled and so did he.

We turned down a corridor and the music became louder with each step we took forward . "Where are we going ?" I asked . And he didn't answer for a few steps . "Dance practice room"

I stopped walking and his hand jolted in mine that made him turn around and give me a questioning look. Our hands still intwined . "I'm too nervous " I said . I was. Bts was in there . I was too scared to meet them yet . I wanted to go home . I felt weak and felt like crying but I couldn't not infront of him.

"What?" He asked .

"I'm too nervous ." I took back my hand and he looked offended . We both crossed our arms at the same time and scoffed . "I'm too nervous to meet them yet." I looked away. "Mhmmm" He stroked his chin pouting. "Oh well!" He grabbed my arms before I could move and dragged me laughing. "Noooo!" I felt nerves bubbling again. I dug my heels into the ground. He turned to me smiling . "Haha, your cute when you are angry!"

I laughed quietly but he heard me and smiled . "baegchi" I said .

"Wow I met you ten minutes ago and your talking to me like we're been friends for years ." He said and he sounded amazed. "Usually," he continued . "Girls we meet are all nervous and cry or scream or faint when we meet them but you just called me an idiot and I'm smiling ."

He laughed . I got embarrassed . "Sorry! I'm just so used to saying it at home !" I shrugged remembering Lin and how much I missed him already. I remember hugging him at the airport and him holding me soft. I feel tears welling in my eye but only one hand is free to clear them so I poker face.

"It's cute !" He said . "It's natural! The guys will love it!" I sighed relieved .

We finally reached a door and we stood outside until the music stopped . He looked me up and down all the while smiling sometimes while I avoided eye contact or any contact. Finally the music ended and he clasped my hand in his . Our fingers entwined softly and I couldn't help but smile .

He pushed open the door and held it open for me . I heard heavy panting and groans in the room.

"She's here! She's arrived ! And I brought her here like I said I would !" Taehyung smiled sticking his tongue out at the boys . I felt all eyes baring on me . I blushed hiding behind Tae, my hand was still in his . I realised and wiggled out but still backed behind him abit. "Dawhh!" He pulled a puppy face . "She's scared ! She wasn't scared on the way here calling me a baegchi and everything!"

"Taehyung that was an accident I said it!" I slowly backed out from behind him .

All eyes were on me .

All their eyes


	10. Chapter 10

Taehyung s POV:

I stood leaning against a cold pillar in the reception watching the receptionist flicker around through papers and type on the computer . I had already been standing there for ten minutes and Yoona was late. I pulled out my phone and started scrolling through twitter. The doors opened but I presumed it was the security guard back again . I heard a weak nervous voice talking to the receptionist . "I'm Yoona." I heard and I looked up immediately. A pretty girl was standing at the reception and the receptionist was smiling and talking to her . My eyes widened at her beauty. I could only see her back but she was perfect . Her hair sat perfect and her soft neck set my heart a flutter. Calm down. "Yoona !" I called her name and told her I was here. She turned around and slow motion set in. Her confused face made my heart skip a beat.Her eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion and her lips hung open slightly . She didn't break down and scream when she seen me like every other girl .

"H-how do you know my name?"

She looked into my eyes and I felt my eyes enlarge. I didn't look away thankfully she didn't. I told her everyone had seen er take twice hiding the fact I had watched it five times .

She asked me if it was bad and I felt my heart fall , thinking she could degrade herself made me want to cry. Why did I feel this way? I only just met her !

"Nice to meet you then I suppose !"

I smiled genuinely . "Aishh your so cute!" It's the truth? Why is she so cute.

She blushed. "Gah why you have to say that." She looked away.

"Because it's true!"

I grabbed her hand in yours and starting walking. I was already late to practice and I didn't want to get in more trouble . I looked back at her . Why did she move in slow motion . She was trotting gently to keep up . I felt bad . Her tiny hand was soft and warm and mine completely engulfed it. I swung our hands gently as I slowed down . "Cutie ! She can't keep up ! I had Better slow down ! She will need to save her legs for dancing later !"

I said . Suddenly I yearned to see her move her body to music desperately. Seeing her on a tape wasn't enough!

She was confused . "Oh I don't know I don't really-" I felt annoyed . I got annoyed quickly. I didn't want to lose my temper with her so I just said . "Nonsense" I could feel her shift uncomfortably in my hand .

We were close to the dance studio room now and she was staring to realise because she let go of my hand . I felt angry and offended. She told me she was too nervous to go in. I felt bad . I didn't want her to be nervous . To steer herself . "Hmmmm , oh well!" I felt my heart pound as I grabbed her hand . "Gah! Baegchi!" I heard her . Baegchi. No one had talked to you with such informal manner when you just met them . Others would be offended but i who hadn't been able to talk to a girl who didn't suck up to me in years felt secure and overwhelmed with happiness and I told her.

I entered the room with her when the music stopped . The boys were just fine and we're panting and groaning in tiredness.

"She's here! She's arrived ! And I brought her here like I said I would !"

I stuck my tongue out knowing everyone was jealous at our entwined hands . I felt her shuffle behind me gently scared. She let go of my hand but still hid behind me . Control deeper into me . I didn't want any one else to look at her . Why am I like this? Stop!

I told everyone proudly how she had called me a baegchi earlier . I seen some of the boys looking jealous and amused . Her soft voice came behind me .

"Taehyung that was an accident ! I said it!" She whined gently standing beside me .Ugh my hearteu.

Jimin s POV

We had just finished dancing to Fake love. I pushed my sweaty hair up and back into my forehead. An assistant handed me a towel and I patted my neck and face of sweat. I groaned loudly putting my neck back . I guess I didn't hear the door open . "She's here!" I heard and turned my head to look. My neck cracked. She was there. In the flesh . More beautiful then I could have ever imagined. She held Taehyung hand like a lost puppy . But I could tell she wasn't like all the others. She was scared but she was still confident . Her cheeks stained with blush . She looked at the floor as Taehyung spoke. Mentioning she had called him Baegchi earlier . A smile crept across my lips . Yep . She was different . I looked at her constantly not able to remove my eyes

"Taehyung that was an accident ! I said it!"

Her lips moved previously. She walked beside him . Her full beauty shone . Her whine made my blood curl .

Taehyung smiled and rolled his eyes .

Rn stood out if the line and waved smiling .

"Hi! I'm Namjoon, the leader of this group. It's really nice to meet you Yoona." He nodded . She fiddled with the sleeves of her jumper and smiled .

Jin blew her his infamous hand kiss and she blushed laughing .

"I'm kim seokjin, it's nice to meet you ."

"I'm your hope , your my hope , I'm Jhope!" Jhope laughed with Jin who made his shrieky laugh. Making her giggle into her hand .

"I'm jungkook, were the same age kind of! I hope we can be friends !" He smiled and looked at the floor.

My turn .Butterflies around . You smiled with no teeth and raised your hand in salute . "Jimin, Nice to finally meet you!" She smiled and waved back slightly . My heart jumped .

Tae slapped his hands together suddenly and she jumped abit .

"Ok who else wants to see this famous dance ?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok who else wants to see this famous dance ?" Kim Taehyung said turning to you and smirking .

"Me!" Everyone shouted . You felt nerves bubble in your chest .

"I'm really tired ."

Taehyung rolled his eyes. Jimin walked over and stood infront if you look on you . "Don't worry ! You don't need to be afraid" you felt your heart pound . He was close. "Jah you don't need to worry, Jin hyung is here." Hobi sniggered . Ow . When Jin slapped his arm . You smiled . "Ok but if I mess up I'm just tired ."

You looked up at Jimin who smiled and nodded. You heard The truth untold start playing behind you and seen Jungkook fiddling with the music player adjusting the volume .

"Is this ok?" He asked . Looking at you and smiling . You nodded . "Ye."(yes)

You walked to the middle of the studio as they all dispersed to the side line clearing the middle . You began dancing when your que came . You felt nervous but kept your attention in yourself in the mirror and danced well. Probably the best you had ever. Your routine ended with you sitting on the floor with you head resting on your knees .

You heard immense clapping and all the boys slapping Jin and laughing as Jin looked off in the distance angrily.

"Wow!" Jungkook cane over and offered you his hand to help you up. You placed your hand In husband it squeezed into his soft skin gently as he pulled you up.

"Whah!" Taehyung walked to you. You smiled . "The tapes were not fake!"

You furrowed your brow . "And how would they be fake ?"

"I don't know , Photoshop?"

You tilted you head and then laughed .

"Kim Taehyung you cannot photoshop videos !"

Jungkook slapped Taes shoulder . "Jaheim now he's embarrassed what have you done Yoona!" He joked .

Tae shrugged him off and folded his arms . "I'm not embarrassed . I knew that." He pouted.

Jimin walked over . "Wow ! That was great! I love that choreography !"

You smiled . "M-maybe I could teach it to you some time ?" You looked at the ground .What is wrong with you Yoona Kwan! He smiled . His eyes formed cute crescents .

"Yeah sure , I'd like that."

You smiled and shook out your arms crossing them again . The door opened and two people walked in . You recognized Suga and remembered you hadn't met him yet. "Suga hyung !" Jimin called him. "You missed Yoona dancing !" He said pointing at me .

The second man butted in. "Ah don't worry we seen it in the security tapes !" He turned to you and smiled reaching out his hand for you to shake . "I'm Bang PD , the manager of this group." He smiled . You smiled nervously and shook his hand .

"Me and Min Yoongi here were just discussing topics for our next music venture regards this band, I apologize that you didn't get to meet him."

"Oh tha-that's fine !"

You looked at Suga who was looking away .

"I'm min yoongi . Hi." He said . He sounded tired .

Bang PD smiled. "Yoona would you come with me to discuss please."

"Y-yeah sure of course ." You stuttered following him out of the room.

"Good bye Yoona!" You heard Tae call .

"Yeah we cant wait to see you soon!"

"Bye!"

"See you!"

"Yeah.Bye."

"Bye bye !!"

You turned and smiled . Outside the door Bang PD let you go his office a good walk away where he told you to take a seat and sat opposite you across the table. He leaned back and rested his entwined fingers on his stomach.

"It's an honour to receive this opportunity," he started .

"But I have no doubt you will reep this and take all the necessary materials from it and not sabotage it ." You nodded.

"We reviewed your tape and yours outstood the lot." Your heart raced .

"W-wow !"

"Yes. We offered you this scholarship to allow you to improve your dance skills and work alongside us and our bands and artists ."

You gulped .

"You will be allowed to be a back up dancer for all our bands if we do need one , you will also help with stage organization and you will need a laptop so..." he reached under his desk and produced a new laptop and rapped it wit his hands . "A welcoming gift." He smiled.

"For me !?"

He nodded and smiled . "Wow!! Thank you so - so - so much!" You gasped and clutched it to your chest.

"We don't need you today , so you can go to your apartment and rest." He smiled .

"Thanks - wait, what?" You has been told you were staying in a camp caravan on site for a month or two before earning enough to rent an apartment . "In a gated community a ten minute walk from here" He smiled .

"We can't provide a car at this time and we do apologize ."

You gasped as he handed you the key.

"The receptionist will give yo ya map and direction as you leave ."

You stood up shaking . You bowed lightly . "Thanks you so much" you whispered loud enough for him to hear. He smiled and tapped his hand on the desk waiting for you to leave . You walked awkwardly out . You realized you had left your suitcase in the dance studio.

"Ttong!" (Shit) you whispered to yourself. You headed back there getting lost several times but you finally found it. You knocked and opened the door a bit. Everyone's eyes turned and lit up except for yoongis when they seen you.

"Yoona!" They said . You smiled nervously . "You missed us so much you came back!" Taehyung aeygoed.

"Nope! I forgot my suitcase !" You printed to it in the corner . Jimin got up quickly and dragged it over to you. A gentleman. You smiled . "Thank you"

He smiled and nodded . "Have a nice day."

"Jah Park Jimin stop flirting with Yoona and let her go." He said . You could tell he was joking but a soft tone of agitation was present .

You laughed . Jimin blushed . "I WAS NOT!" He turned to Taehyung and back to you. "I wasn't!" He laughed .

You laughed . " I have to go! Bye everyone !"

"Bye!"

"Yoona come say goodbye to me! Give me a kiss!" Taehyung whine alike a puppy. You heard laughter.

"Bye!" Jimin held the door open as you pulled your suitcase out. "Bye , Thanks ." You smiled softly.

The door closed . "TAEHYUNG!" You heard and you heard shuffling and laughter . You laughed quietly . What just happened .


	12. Chapter twelve

You walked down the busy roads towing your heavy suitcase behind you.

"Ugh" its killing your arms . Finally you pulled up to it. A huge building. You scammed your card in the gate and it opened .You waited until it shut behind you. You looked up at the tall marble building with fancy clean large windows. You were on the third floor and had the entire floor to yourself . It had one large bedroom , one bathroom, a large sitting room and a large kitchen . You walked into the reception and passed your ID card to the woman while you scanned the room she scanned your card . It was fancier then anything you had ever seen ever .

"The side entrance to the VIP entry is here," she slammed her finger onto a map of the building . You wondered why it existed but then realised famous people stayed here .

"Oh ok yes." You stuttered .

She told you where the elevator was and you got in it with another man . He looked at you and smiled . "Hi."

"Hi " you smiled awkwardly. He unsettled you as he never stopped staring .

"Where do you live ?" He asked. You shuffled .

"I uh- third floor."

"Gahhhh VIP." He smiled.

"Yeah haha." You tried to laugh.

"I live on the tenth . Far up." He laughed .

"Wouldn't want to have a fear of heights Would you." You smiled .

"Certainly not,no"

The elevator stopped and the door opened. You got off and waved . It looked as if he was about to step off but he stopped and waved. You shuddered.Strange. You slipped your key into the apartment and it opened . The waft If new furniture hit you. Your favorite smell. It wrapped around you and you smiled closing your eyes . You felt old. Grown up . Your own apartment in Seoul. You locked the door behind you remembering last nights horror . You looked at the bathroom first. It was furnished expensively. You smiled crazily. The bedroom had a crazy amount of space you could practically practice your dance in there . A huge beg with heavy plush bedding snatched your attention. You were exhausted after the flight .It was already 8pm. You yawned. The sitting room had a huge TV that had about 20 remotes and a huge sofa with three plush sofa chairs beside it . The kitchen was state of the art . You could barely cook but you decided you'd learn after inspecting the cooker . You unpacked your clothes and showered. You brushed your teeth and face and put in pajama bottoms and a tank top.

You stepped out into your balcony and smiled looking out at the street lights and the cars . You could see the BIGHIT light gleaming at you not far away.

You drew the curtains and jumped into the sofa sinking into its plush fabric . You flicked the TV in and went on your pre paid Netflix account . You turned I. Your favourite Drama.

Tv:

"Can't you see I love you Park Boungyoung! Why can't you love me back!"

" I would die for you my love ! But we cannot be , not now..."

"But why!"

"...two hearts cannot beat unite when they are not together and we well , we will be thousands of miles apart tommorrow..."

"So that's it. We should end it, end it all because you have to go!?"

"Mina...I'm sorry... it won't work...it never works ...long distance..."

My heart dropped . Remembering I was in this position hours ago. I turned off the tv and picked up my phone dialing in Lins number. He picked up immediately and I started crying at his soft voice . "Yoona !?" He said .

"Lin!" You sobbed happily smiling . "What-? Are you ok why are you crying what happened ?" He races confused and worried . You laugh drying your eyes. "Nothing ! Just happy to hear my baegchi's voice !" You laughed as he did.

"Wow how strange !" He laughed . "Your never this affectionate !" You could hear him smiling . You told him all about your day . Leaving out your hand son experience with Kim Taehyung in the reception and him screaming for a kiss as you left . You smiled .

"Gah! I'm jealous ! What if Bts fall in love for you and take you from me!" He joked but you could tell he was worried .You blushed .

"Jah! That won't happen ! I'm not

Good enough for them !" You teased . He shifted uncomfortably and you could tell. You talked for two hours about how much you missed eachother and he requested every detail about your new apartment and he scoffed when you told him in jealousy. You eventually ended the all to a whining Lin. It was late. Nearly 1am so you hopped into your cosy bed and pulled the covers over you , smelling their new scent. You fell asleep quickly . A perfect end to a perfect day.


	13. Chapter 13

You awoke to knocking on your door.

"Wh-what" you rubbed your eyes.

"Yoonaa yoonaaa your prince is here your pr" you heard Jungkook voice through laughter . You heard Taehyung laugh . "Yah yah Yoona wake up your prince is here ! Prince Taehyung here for his princess and their little princesses and princes !" Your heart jumped.

You quickly got out of bed and checked yourself in the mirror and brushed your teeth quietly. You rushed to the door and opened it to Jungkook Jimin and Taehyung .

They all looked you up and down . Jimin and Jungkook blushed and looked away. "Gah Yoona put some clothes on!" Taehyung smirked looking at your chest. You nearly ied with embarrassment remembering you were only wearing a thin tank top and shorts .

"GAH!" You squeaked coveting your chest with your arms and you ran into your bedroom locking the door . You heard them laughing and entering your house . "Ah niceu " You heard Jungkook.

You changed into a top and pair of leggings as it was a hot day. You brushed your hair into a ponytail and walked slowly into the sitting room where they were hovering around .

"What are you doing here ?" You questioned and every one turned to look at you. "Ah," Taehyung walked so close to you your folded arms were pressed against his firm stomach you looked at him. "We found out where you lived from Bang PD and decided to bring you to get breakfast with us as a welcome present ." He smiled with no teeth blinking childishly. You took a step back and he took one forward.

"Taehyung stop she doesn't like you ." You heard Jimin sigh. "Shhhh she does!" Tae said , he had you backed in a corner staring intensely into your eyes and leaning in so close you could feel his breath on your lips . "Ok that's enough" Jungkook interrupted slapping Taehyung on the back who jumped back hitting him back. Jungkook laughed . Taehyung walked out the door last you and winked . Jimin bowed and followed . Jungkook smiled . "He's just trying to be cool ! Don't mind him okay?" He smiled . You smiled still shook and nodded . Jungkook was kind , You hadn't seen him not joking around until now but he was genuinely kind . "So are you coming or?" He smiled . "Uhh Yeah ok sure."

"Just I'll just yeah I'll get my shoes !" You tan to your room and fixed your self and got your shoes on. Tae has scared you . You felt nerves sleeping into your blood . Does he not know about Lin? Of course not .

You sighed . Was he always this touchy to girls . Was he messing ? You only met him yesterday .

Jungkook walked you to the car . A huge long black car parked out side . Namjoon drove with Jin the the front . You sat in a 2 seater with Jungkook.

"So where are we going ?" You asked .

"Floyd's Cafe," He started . "They do a lovely breakfast!" He chirped .

"What time is it??" You asked realizing nearly no one was on the streets . He lifted his hand to his eyes and a fancy watch became visible . " 5:45 am!"

What ! You thought ! Not even five hours sleep!

"Oh," he looked at you . "I only got to sleep at 1am" you rubbed your eyes .

"Awh Yoona nae dalkomhan(my sweet)! You need to go to bed earlier !"

You smiled . "I know ! I was talking to..." you stopped wondering if Now was a good time to mention Lin . "To my friend ." You looked out the window.

"Tell your friend sleep is more important now !" He smiled.

Five minutes later you pulled up at the cafe . You all walked in and found an eight seater booth and sat down . Yo I ended up opposite Taehyung who ignored you and picked up a menu. You were in the same row as Jimin , suga and Jungkook who was beside you. Taehyung , namjoon, Jin and Hobi day opposite you . You picked up a menu and looked at the options . You weren't sure about half the food and what it was but you ended up ordering a grilled ham sandwich while everyone else ordered confusing meals . You asked for a coffee as well. The waitresses brought your food within seconds and you all started eating .

"So delich!" Hobi said .

Jimin turned to you.

"So Yoona , you must know all about us, why don't you tell us about you?"

You laughed . "Eh- I don't know much about you guys being honest, but I'm Yoona , I'm twenty years old , eh, I moved to America when I was twelve but I was born in Korea , I speak Korean and English !" You smiled nervously as everyone looked at you .

"Cool , your talented ! When did you start dancing?" Jimin continued .

"Oh maybe like sixteen years ago, my mum and dad they uh they divorced so I took up dancing to sooth me your know." You looked at the table. Too much information .

"Ah I'm sorry." Jungkook butted in.

"I agree , I also dance to sooth my struggles , it's the best therapy ! And it's free!" Jimin smiled .

"Very true !" You smiled .

You all chatted for half an hour whilst you ate . About life in American, life as stars and everything in between. You laughed you felt like crying and you all grew as friends . You all took each others numbers . "Gah!" Taehyung snatched your phone and swerved when you tried to take it off him. He smiled and handed it back to you seconds later . You looked at your phone .

'Boyfriend Kim Taehyung'

Was typed over his number . You looked at him frowning and he smiled . You both laughed . You all got back into the car. This time you sat beside Jimin in the back and you talked all the way to BIGHIT.

An hour later

You had sat in the corner st a desk with your computer out typing stage ideas while watching the boys and their choreographer practicing . They all painted as you dipped hot chocolate and typed . You felt terrible .

When all their practice was over they walked to their bags to get water and all started chatting . You felt awkward in the corner . Suddenly you heard s chair being dragged infront if you while the chatter continued . You looked up from your laptop and seen Kim Taehyung sitting back wards on a chair with his legs spread around the back of it resting his shin on his arms on the back of the chair and staring at you.

"Hello" he whispered .

You smiled and so did he .

"How can I help you?" You asked .

"Just wanted to know how you are doing" he said bored.

"I'm working on stage setting ." You smiled lightly .

"Hmmppfhhh."

"Didn't you come to dance ? Yet they are wasting your talent making you type ?" He sounded angry .

"It's not all about dancing !"

"Hmmmm"

He scrunched up his eyes and rubbed them fakely pretending to cry "wahhhh Yoona is being wasted Wahhh" he aeygoed. You laughed , moving your face away to laugh.

"Gah why you have to laugh at my aeygo!" He sat back in his chair . "I'm sorry- no it was good ! It was good!" You stiffled your laughter .

"If Yoona Kwan thinks she's so great she can try her aeygo in Kim Taehyung ." He smirked .

You blushed . "No I can't do that." You smiled .

"Why notttttt." He gently hit your hand and gasped acting hurt .

"Because I'm scared of embarrassing myself not like you." You smiled.

" so don't do aeygo for your oppa back in America?" He asked . Your heart dropped .You looked away distracting yourself .

"I don't have an oppa."

He didn't reply for s second , you heard him fiddling with something .

"WhAt? No oppa?" You heard him say. He sounded dreadfully bored and distracted .

"Yeah," I started .

"No oppa."

He scoffed . "So who's this?" You heard him say and you turned seeing him smirking . He held your camera up to you . Darn. You had forgot you brought it in your bag. What a weasel ! You seen the picture of Lin in the Park on it . You tried to snatch it off him but he laughed and kept scrolling .

"Kim Taehyung give it back right now !!" You raised your voice and ran across to the opposite side of the table trying to get it off him you tackled his strong hands . You felt one of his soft warm hands press against your hip as he pushed you away. You were defeated you backed up.

"Ohhhh yoonas a dirty girl!" He said making and 'O' out of his mouth and his eyes widened as he flipped the camera to me and I seen the picture of Lin in the hotel room.

You blushed bright red and turned to see the other members laughing . Jimin looked annoyed , "TAaehyung would you ever leave her alone !" He sighed .

You grabbed the camera off Tae as he laughed and you went back to your seat. He turned back to you.

"You can take pictures of me Yoona , I can be your oppaaaa." He made puppy eyes and you couldn't help but laugh.

"I hate you! Baegchi!"

You quickly took a picture of him and smiled as he tried to get the camera off you but you swerved .

"What! I wasn't ready ! That's not fair ! You are a cheeky girl Yoona Kwan !"

You looked at the picture . He looked stunning . He was laughing to himself his hand ruffling his hair .So unfair.

"Beautiful so flattering ." You smiled teasing him.

You both smiled .


	14. Chapter fourteen

You picked up your laptop and put it under your arm, grabbing your coat and heading for the studio door. It was dark outside and you feared the worse.

Almost like he read your mind, Jimin trotted over .

"Do you want me to walk you home? I wouldn't really trust people around here to quick!" He smiled . That smile .

You brushed hair behind your ear.

"Uh Yeah sure - yeah if it's no bother ." You smiled nervously. He smiled happily .

"Ok! I'll just get my coat!" He got his coat. "Bye Yoona ! See you tomorrow for breakfast!" They are chirped .

"Yoonnnaaa ! Can I have my kiss now?" You heard Taehyung whine . You ignored him and held the door open for Jimin who followed you out.

You walked out into the cold air . You shuddered . You hadn't expected the cold and only brought a thin jumper .

"I- I think I'll just ring a taxi," you started , wrapping your hands on your arms and rubbing them .

"I didn't think it would be this cold !"

He smiled . "Here," he took off his plush coat and held it for you as you put it on. It was warm and smelt like him. You smiled at him. "Thanks." You smiled .

"Your welcome ,"

"Are you not going to be cold?" You asked . He was wearing just a shirt.

"How about I have your jumper and you have my coat?" He laughed shuddering . You laughed and passed him your jumper which he put on and smiled .

"Suits you." You teased .

You walked to the apartment talking about how your liked bighit so far.

When you got to your apartment door you turned to him and smiled . He looked beautiful in the dim lighting .

"Thanks for walking me home and ," you flipped the hood of the coat."

He smiled . "Your welcome , an Uh , don't mind Taehyung , he's just a flirt."

You smiled looking at the ground .

"Oh," you started taking off the coat.

He reached his hand out and touched yours to stop you. His soft touch sent shivers down your spine .

"No, I mean you can keep it if you want, I don't need it, and I quite like this jumper ." He smiled and laughed .

You smiled . "Thanks , but who said you could keep the jumper ?" You teased. He smiled and ran to the end of the corridor waving at you laughing .

"Good night Yoona!" He smiled and disappeared .

You laughed to yourself . You closed the door behind you and locked it. Leaning back into the door and sliding to the ground . You lent your head against the door and laughed . What a day. You seen your phone buzz and six texts appeared .

" How was today honey , do ring me whenever " - mum

"Hellloo?"

"Have your forgotten me!?"

"Will you ring me ?"

"Where are you?"

"What's wing with you!" -Lin

You rolled your eyes and texted back .

"I haven't forgotten you! I got back abit late tonight is all! I'll ring you tomorrow !"

You got ready and scrambled into bed .

Morning 5:00am

You awoke to nothing. You suppose you woke up expecting something. It was 5:00am. You got up , showered , brushed your teeth and tied your hair up. You stayed in your dressing gown . Work didn't start until 8 today so you had 3 hours . The coat lay on the back of the sofa . You smiled when you seen it. You were told you were going to be invited to breakfast last night so you watched tv as you waited .

Suddenly 'Botfriend Kim Taehyung "

Appeared in your phone . You answered and turned down the tv.

"Hello? Is this Yoona ?" You heard. "Yes, Yoona."

"Tsskk it's your oppa kim Taehyung ringing to invite you to breakfast!" He said in a slightly high pitched voice .

"What if I told my oppa I didn't want breakfast?"

He paused . "Oppa would be mad and have to punish Yoona for disobeying him." He said in a fake stern voice . You covered your smile .

"Ok , well when are you coming ?"

He passed and you heard him asking in the back ground .

"Tsk ten minutes ."

"Ok! I'll wait outside the block!" You smiled .

"Ok call me oppa as say goodbye!"

You smiled and hung up. Practically hearing him complaining at the end of the line .This idiot.

You got changed and put on jimins cost just Incase he wanted it back . You headed downstairs and stop outside the block . Soon enough the long black car pulled up and the door opened . You shifted your bag and entered . Jimin face lit up when he seen you .Probably his coat. You looked around as the door shut, the car was just too damn big.

"Yoonnaaa !" You heard .

"Look ! I saved you a seat!" You looked at the back and seen Tae smiling . You walked down and sat beside him looking away. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pouted. "Why you hang up on me Yoona ?" He fake cried . "My hearteu!"

You laughed . "I was in a rush !" You assured him.

" I don't believe you!"

"That's because she's lying ." Jungkook turned around .

"Shut up Jungkook ." Taehyung snapped . He put his head back on your shoulder . "Mhmmm isn't this Jimin hyungs jacket ."

You blushed lightly .

"What would Lin think of that?" He smirked .

"What would Lin think of you telling me to call you oppa?"

He paused . "Im sure Lin wouldn't mind !" He smiled and caressed your cheek with his finger .

You turned your head away.

"Yes He would !"

"He doesn't need to know." He said aggressively turning your head towards his using your chin . Your heart raced . You were inches from his face .

You pressed your hand against his lips and pushed him away . You shifted your self so your feet were facing him and your back was pressed against the window . You smiled . " ok ," He smirked , folding his arms and moving away . "I'll get you." He smirked at you. Your blood rushed. He needs to stop.

The car pulled up at bighit and you rushed out ignoring Tae behind you

"Yoona wait for me !" And his hand pulling you back to him. You walked briskly out and stood beside Jungkook .

He looked at you and chuckled . "Hes crazy."

You nodded . You walked with Jungkook inside the building and signed in at reception.

"Yoona , you will be working in room 108 today ok?" The receptionist beamed .

You nodded and smiled .

"Room 108? That's our room." Suga huffed .

You felt hurt. You know this was just him and he didn't hate you but you still felt upset . Jungkook rolled his eyes . "Come on let's go!" He said and you followed him . You all soon arrived in room 108 and a choreographer beamed at you . She reached her hand out to you and you shook it nervously. "Nice to meet you in Linda , I saw your self choreographed dance and wow !" She smiled .

"I-uh thanks !" You smiled .

"Ok so I thought we could take your original choreography , learn it and then tweak it slightly to fit the fact we have seven members who need to work together and then add it officially to the truth untold live !"

Your mouth dropped . "W-wow what really !?" You stuttered . What an honour . She smiled . "Yes! I loved it and well couldn't have done it better myself !"

You felt like fainting ! The choreographer left instructing you to teach the boys . You shook . For the next painful ten hours , you taught the boys the choreography the best you could . Sometimes you had to help them if they struggled with a move . Tae kept asking for help on the easiest moves to annoy you and get you to hold his hand and move it or hold his stomach and bend it .

Ten hours later your shift was over and you were exhausted .

"Yoona you look pale ." Jimin sighed looking at you. You blushed .

"Oh I'm just tired , and hungry ." You were really really hungry.

"You had better he thine and get some food !" Hobi chimed in looking worried .

You had zero food in your kitchen. Yo I rubbed your neck . "I uh I don't have any food in my apartment ."

Everyone's jaw dropped . "What have you been eating for dinner and lunch then?" Namjoon looked concerned .

"I - uh haven't , I only had breakfast since I arrived ," You looked at the ground . You had forgotten honestly . "Why not Yoona !?" Jin chirped . "Food in Korea is the best!"

You smiled . "I just haven't had time and I forge ! But it's ok! I don't eat much anyway!" You smiled .

"Ok well as long as your looking after yourself !" Namjoon smiled .

You smiled and nodded . "I think we should get Yoona some food ," Suga said . "I mean it's not healthy" he shrugged .

"Yes ! Yoona should come to dinner with us !" Tae smiled .

You looked at the floor .

"I didn't bring money to work today sorry!" You said .

"What? We'll pay for it Yoona !" Jimin laughed . You smiled . Happy.

"Ok sure !" You smiled .

"Ok well let's all head to the car then !" Namjoon smiled .


	15. Chapter fifteen

You sat beside Jungkook in the car . You arrived at a fancy large restaurant five minutes later . "This is my favourite !" Jungkook smiled . You smiled . "Do you come here often ?" You asked. Why are you awkward like this . He smiled . "Uh maybe twice a week, Jin hyung usually cooks for us at home ."

"Ah." An awkward silence set in.

Namjoon parked the car and you all got out. Once inside you admired the beautiful architecture . High pillars of gold stretched to the ceiling . Red tamperns hung from the ceiling providing a deep red light. You felt a hand sneak into yours and a body press against your back .

"Will you sit beside your oppa Yoona?" You heard in your ear and felt Taes warm breath on your neck . Shudders sent down your spine . Was it excitement ? Fear? You couldn't tell.

You snatched your hand and folded your arms but didn't move . You felt his hands slip into your waist and rub them in circles . Jungkook rolled his eyes and pushed Taehyung off you.

"She's sitting beside me." He said sternly . Tae smirked and raised his hands in arrest walking away laughing .

You smiled nervously at Jungkook.

"Once again sorry about him, he's just trying to annoy you , he doesn't mean it!" He smiled .

You felt a tiny bit hurt. He doesn't ?

You smiled nervously trying to be brave. A clerk walked over and bowed . You all bowed to him .

"Table for six and then two." Tae teased smiling and looking at you. You slapped his arm gently . "Table for eight " Jimin snapped giving Taehyung a glare. You all followed the clerk to a corner with a comfy booth for eight people . You sat opposite Jimin and beside Jungkook. The waiter took your orders . Jimin explained what everything was to yo has simply as possible. You both leaned over the table to look at the menu at a slant . Your heads gently brushed each other . Your heart leapt. He smelled so nice . Just like his coat which was still hugging your body.

You laughed . "I think I'll just get a roll of garlic bread"

"That's hardly breakfast!"He laughed .

You orders garlic bread and was promised by everyone you could taste their food and see what you'd like for next time . Next time .

You all chatted until the food came . Mostly with Jungkook and Jimin .

You smelt the food before you seen it and you felt weak remembering you haven't eaten properly in a while .

The waiter placed your garlic bread Infront of you and didn't wait for anyone else to eat you just dove in.

Everyone smiled and started eating .

"Here try this." Hobi said sliding soup over the table to you .

You dipped your unused spoon in gently and took a small bit. You sipped it from the spoon and gasped . "GAH!"

It was burning hot and spicy. Everyone started laughing . "Hobi hyung !" Jimin laughed slapping Hobis arm.

"W-what is THAT!?" You gulped water .

"Yukgaejang," he laughed . "I'm the only one here who can handle it." He made a L with his fingers and put it under his chin proudly.

"I'll get it next time ." You smiled .

"No you won't you'll die ." ~Jimin.

You smiled . You tried everyone's food but you didn't like it . Taehyung slapped you fork away and reached his over the table to you smiling .

"Open up!" You smiled and rolled your eyes . He made airplane noises . "Come onnnnn"

You put the fork in your mouth and moved back . It was nice . "Niceu!"

Everyone smiled . "I'll get thag next time !"

Taehyung looked extremely proud and nodded continuing eating .

An hour later you were all full .

Everyone groaned . You really had eaten too much . You all hopped into the car. You sat in the front with Namjoon and he closed the peep hole to the back and smiled .

"I thought you might need a break so I told Jin hyung to swap with you."

You smiled . "I don't mind , thank you." You smiled . You were relieved in ways . Your phone buzzed and you seen Lins name appear on the screen .

"I uh I can hang up." You said nervously .

"No take it!" Namjoon said

"I don't mind ," he smiled . You smiled back and answered it.

"Yoona ? Hi ?" You heard Lins concerned voice .

"Hi, yeah it's me ."

"Gah, I haven't heard your voice in so long." You heard him sigh.

" I know, I'm sorry , I just got home really late last night."

"Why?" He sounded un nerved . You furrowed your brow.

"Eh because I have a job ." You shifted uncomfortably . Namjoon looked at you concerned for a second and then re focused on the road .

" Oh ok. Can you promise me nothing is going on?" He asked.

"What is wrong with you!" You said a little too loud . Someone knocked in the partition and opened it peeping their head through .

"Jah what's going on?" Jin asked . Namjoon gave him a death glare and locked the partition.

"I'm just asking you! If nothing was going on you wouldn't mind !" Lin huffed .

"You really have that little trust in me !" You whispered furiously .

" I can't believe you , I have to go . Bye." You hung up and kicked the front of the car under your feet a little too hard . "Gah!" You rubbed your shin .

"A-are you ok?" Namjoon stuttered .

You exhaled softly. "Yeah , I'm fine. Just , just boyfriend struggles ." You smile fakely and looked out the window .

"Yeah, it's going to be hard ," he started .

"But you can make it work - I mean if you want to ." He blushed .

"Yeah, Love always finds a way right." You chuckled . "At least that's what they all say ."he smiled .

Soon after you pulled up outside your complex . "Thanks , for everything ." You smiled and he smiled back .

"See you soon!"

You opened the partition .

"Bye!"

"Have a nice weekend !"

"Bye!"

"See you soon!"

"Can I have a ki-!?"

You got out before that one ended and laughed . You turned around and seen Tae pressing him hands and lips against the glass as the car drove off .

You laughed and waved. The reception was empty . You made your way to your apartment . Exiting the elevator to level 3 you gasped .

chapter 16 never posted so a quick recap is provided in chapter 17!*


	16. Chapter sixteen-seventeen

I sincerely apologise chapter 16 didn't save ! Here's a quick recap :

The creepy guy asked for coffee and she told him she had a early morning and have him the bag of coffee to take with him . He is just eerie and left . She felt scared so asked Jimin to come over . She explained everything to him when he cane over and they had a cute hug scene where Jimin was as usual fan girlish over her . He talked to her until she fell asleep and kissed her forehead as he left . Soft. When he got home he told Tae who had found out where he had gone by looking through his messages as Jimin had lied saying he was going on a walk. Tae was concerned .

Sexual behavior in chapter be warned *

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping. For a split second I felt good. Well rested and safe. But then life crept in and I felt the nerves, fear regret seeping into my blood. What have I done.

I had hugged Jimin and let him stay in my apartment until I fell asleep. What would Lin say.

I rolled over and suddenly memories flooded back in. Jimin kissed me last night.

I mean whatever it meant nothing, It was just a goodbye on the forehead and its common over here. Right? Hopefully. I texted Lin who I had twelve missed calls from. Telling him I understood his worry and missed him. Did I? . It was five twenty. I showered and got ready. Brushing my teeth and hair. It was Saturday. My first day off. I put on a velvet black skirt annd loosely tucked my white blouse into it. I put on raised platform black shoes that zipped up on the side and let my hair down loose. Grabbing my bag and camera and heading out the door.

I walked to the park. It was full of cherry blossom trees and had a small lake in the middle of it. I sat down for three hours. Yes three. Smiling to myself and listening to music. I looked through my pictures and seen the one of Tae. I laughed. I stood up and started taking pictures of everything. I took a picture of the lake, a close up, a cherry blossom tree, a leaf, a stone, a duck , a selfie with the duck. I sat by the lake with my legs crossed laughing at the selfie. I felt my hair being pulled gently and I spun around. Kim Taehyung. I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" you asked. He sat down beside you crossing his legs. " Work finishes at 1 on Saturday." he smiled. " Oh " you looked back at your camera.You could feel his eyes piercing you. "What were you smiling at?" he asked. He seemed angry and confused. He snatched the camera off you ans smiled. " Wow you look cute in that!" he smiled biting his lip looking athe the camera. You blushed hard. You snatched it back off him and took a picure of him. "Gah! I wasn't ready!" he smiled and laughed. " Again... you need to get better." you smiled looking at the picture. Too beautiful. Why!!

He leaned in and looked at it. " Not as bad!" he smiled looking at you. He took it back off you.

"Why don't you just use your phone?" he inspected it. "Your one of the only people I know who uses these old things," he flipped buttons. "You and Jimin Hyung..." he furrowed his brow looking regretful for saying that and looked to see your reaction. You smiled and widened our eyes. "Maybe I can get Jimin to take some pictures with me , is he good?" you smiled.

"No, he's bad." he smiled nodding. "I'm good though" he smiled and took a picture of you.

"GAH!!" you slapped his arm. "WHat how are you so cute!?" he said looking at it. You looked . You didn't look terrible. He lay down and closed his eyes. He opened one and looked at you and then to the ground beside him smirking. You rolled your eyes and hesitated. Butyou slowly lay down a safe distance beside him. You looked up at the sky together. "What do you see?" you asked.

"Hmmmm , I see a baby." he smirked and nudged you. You slapped his arm. He laughed. "What I'm not lying! look!" he grabbed your hand and moved it. "Thats his head, his body ,his tiny feet and hands." you strained your eyes. You seen it . "Ah-" you laughed nervously . He smiled. "I told you! " he smiled . "Its a sign!" he laughed. Suddenly he grabbed your two hands and held them down beside you head and rolled onto you. You felt this belt buckle press against the low of your stomach and you gasped gently. "Its a sign, god wants us to make a baby." he whispered incches from your face. You felt blood rushing to your groin. Stop. You can't. You freed your hands and rolled away laughing. You rolled down the little hill like a child. He laughed after you. You got up and started walking away.

Tae's POV*

This whole sexual approach business was a joke. The first day or maybe two, I liked her as a person. Funny, smart, beautiful and independant. I flirted with her t annoy, to see what she'd do and to see what the others would do. It's just the way I am . Recently though, I've started getting feelings. Weird ones. I approach her out of genuine lust and need now. Touching her makes blood rush to my groin and I want her.Watching her dance makes me want to embrace her.

When Jimin told me about her troubles I felt fear arise inside me. I wanted to hurt anyone who hurt her. I contemplated ringing her but I knew she'd be asleep. Well I hoped.

The minute work was over I skipped going to lunch with the boys and made my way to the park. Its where I knew she'd be. Why did I know? . I just got the feeling. I seen her sitting beside the lake laughing at her camera. Why did she make me smile whenever she moved. I walked over and tugged her soft hair gently. She spun around Her soft deep eyes beamed at me. We talked for a while. She lay beside my and my heart skipped a beat. I looked at the sky and seen a baby. I raised my eye brows. Like she was reading my mind she asked me what I saw. I told her without hesitation and smirked. I grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground rolling on top of her. I let my knees touch the ground either side of her hips. I didn't want to squish her. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes went wide. I felt her raise her hips slightly which agitated the growing pain in my bulge. I was so close to her face it made my heart pump. She managed to roll away down a hill like a cute child. I smiled. Why did I feel like this. Why did I want her so much?


	17. Chapter 18

You both walked around the park for an hour or so . He bought you an ice cream with extra sprinkles as requested and you smiled when he rolled his What eyes . You never felt the hours passing in his company . Soon it was seven o clock and night was setting in . You sat on hit coat in a quiet field beside the river listening to cars in the distance and star gazing .

"Do you see a baby now?" You teased .

He smiled . "Yeah I see Two."

You smiled . You lay there beside eachother gazing until 9 pm He turned to you. "Let's just do this every night ok?" He said quickly .

You turned to him . " _Every_ night?" You smiled . He shrugged . "Why not. Not like you have anything better to do." He smiled . "Could be ringing my boyfriend !" You smirked to yourself . "Well you can ring him while we sit and watch the stars ." He put his hand out wiping the sky and let it fall harshly onto your chest. "Gah!" You pushed him off laughing . So that's what you did. Every day for a month you went to breakfast with them at 5:30 am . Usually you sat beside Jimin or Jungkook . You went to work from 7am-6pm and either taught dances or used the computer to help organize events and stage directions. For lunch you and Jungkook would go to a cafe and get food and talk. Then after work every few days you'd go to dinner with all of them .You tried more foods and everyone laughed at you when you almost died eating them . Every day you weren't going to dinner with them Jimin would walk you home from work and make sure you got there safely. You had collected about three of his jackets and he three of your jumpers . As promised , at around twelve there would be a knock on your door and Taehyung would smile down at you and put out his arm for you to hold as you went to the park to star gaze. You'd be home by 2 and up by 5 so your sleep was declined a lot . This went on for a whole month, you grew so much with all of them as friends especially Jungkook who you felt you could relate to age wise , Jimin who you felt safest with , and Tae who weirdly became your bestfriend .

*oh how everything was about to change*

**1 month later **

This particular morning was warm. So hot. It was June the tenth . You woke at five and hopped in the shower . You brushed your teeth and dried your hair putting it up in a messy bun. You changed into black shorts and a loose white T-shirt . You seen A missed call from Lin. _Lin._ You and Lin had been talking twice a day then once then once every two days and then once in a while. You texted though, apologizing for it. Your texts with the boys were miles long . Every night you FaceTimed Jimin when you got in from the park for an hour . He talked to you until you fell asleep and then hung up.

You kind of stopped eating? It was at the back of your mind and if the boys hadn't been there you probably wouldn't have eaten at all. In fact you didn't tell them but you'd lost over a stone since you first arrived five weeks ago.

A knock struck your door. You opened It to Jimin smiling . His smile always hit you hard. You grabbed your bag .

"I think it's just me and you for breakfast today ." He said .

"You think ?" You teased .

He laughed . " yeah it's just me and you"

You walked to the car and got in . "Where's all the others?" You asked .

"They decided to skip it and get to the studio early to practice . The comebacks really getting stressful."

You frowned . "I don't want you guys getting overworked ." You thought about what could happen and what you'd do if one of them ... you can't even say it.

"Don't worry," he smiled . "You don't need to worry about us ."

"Of course I do." You said looking out the window . You chatted until you got to the cafe.

" I think I'll have a coffee" he said looking at the menu and pouting .

" Wow , Park Jimin finally." He never got coffee.

He smiled . You both ordered your food and drinks and ate whilst you chatted .

You lost track of time . Jimin looked at his watch and his eyes and mouth O.

He looked up at you. "7:10" He spluttered . He looked extremely pale as he shuffled with his stud getting ready. "Come on hurry!" He snapped at you and you started putting on your coat and getting your bag. He ran his hands through his hair nervously trying to turn on the car but it wasn't turning on. "Fuck!" He huffed slapping the car horn and resting his head on it .

"What's wrong?" You asked slightly afraid . "Here , her your phone and ring tell them the stupid car won't start and we'll be in once the car guy gets here ." He rubbed his temples . You did so .

"Ok ring the car company tell them we need to be serviced right now !" He was so furious at himself . You'd never seen him so angry .You did so.

"Bang PD is going to kill me." He sighed . He furrowed his brow and rested his head back against the head rest. You knew how angry Bang PD could get if anyone was late .

"The car service said they'd be here any minute now..." you trailed off as if by coincidence they arrived . Jimin hurried to them . "H-how long is this going to take ?" He asked panicked .

The service man raised his brows frowning , opening the bonnet which emitted smoke everywhere . "Your looking at two hours , I'll have to call more reinforcement ." He said waving the smoke away and peeking in. Jimin put his head in his hands and spun away keeping down . You put your hand on his soft shoulder . "Don't worry, I'll ring BIGHIT and tell them , really there's nothing we can do except walk there ." You didn't mean that last part literally but he did.

"Perfect !" His eyes lit up.

"Get your bag lets go." He said and started walking away. You frowned and followed him .

Twenty minutes later you arrived at BIGHIT . You were exhausted . He's not much taller then you but he walks like a bullet .

You both entered the studio an hour late and everyone's heads spun to you.

"Jimin!?" Hobi looked annoyed . "We've has to sit here for an hour waiting ! We've lost so much dance time !" Jungkook huffed .

"It's not my fault !" Jimin said angrily .

You snaked over to set up your computer . They were all fighting behind you. You hated it . You hated when people fought. Even something small. You tried to close your ears feeling tears welling up. They all ended with huffs when Namjoon suggested they start working to make up for the time they lost. They all danced terrible that day. They didn't work well when they couldn't co operate with eachother . You felt angry and upset that you'd had such a bad morning so you only half did it too.

You all worked for five tiring hours .

"Let's get lunch ok?" Jungkook said whisking you away. You walked to the usual cafe . You ordered a sandwich which you didn't eat.

"What's wrong with you." He asked .

You looked up. "Nothing ."

"Why aren't you eating ."

"I'm not hungry"

"Why do you look sad ?"

You sighed . " I hate when people fight. Always have . It just makes me upset ." You felt embarrassed. You sounded like a child . "Well, Everyone fights. You shouldn't worry about it so much ." He sounded annoyed . You knew everyone was under extreme stress but you still felt upset . The pressure and stress had been mounting on everyone and now it was starting to show . "I'm not even hungry." He said huffing and throwing his sandwich on his plate running his hands through his hair . You talked scarcely until it was time to go back. Everyone was fighting _again._ You worked on your computer while a choreographer worked with them . _Home time ._

You waited outside for Jimin to come and walk you home . He appeared ten minutes late huffing .

" Sorry." He said . You didn't ask. You knew what was happening .

You barely talked the way home . He just talked to himself quietly winning arguments. He came in for his usual cup of coffee. He sat on the sofa and rested his head sighing in anger .

You started making the coffee . He turned to you looking regretful.

"I-I'm sorry for being so rough earlier ," he started . You gulped gently . "I'm just so stressed , it won't happen again."

You smiled lightly . "Ok."

He looked at a shelf behind you. You turned and looked .

 _The alchohol cupboard ._


	18. Chapter 19

* **WARNING : light smut** *

Can I.." he started pointing at it.

You knew what he could be like when he was drunk . He was so different . Almost like Taehyung was . You had been to the bar once with them and left just as he had gotten drunk. No. He didn't do anything to you . He was just, different .

"Oh uh sure , what do you want?"

He got up and walked over stretching. You got down everything you had which wasn't a terrible amount .

"I like to mix ."

You passed him a cup and he thanked you . You poured some vodka into your cup. You weren't a _big_ drinker but you would drink on a special occasion. You sat on the sofa together watching TV.

You watched TV sipping on your drinks and laughing together . _Well you say sipping ._ Soon enough you were both drunk and laughing at almost nothing . You plaited his hair , your hands shaking from laughter and he plaited yours laughing in confusion and toxication as he struggled . You felt his hand slip from your hair to your neck gently . He stroked the front of your neck gently in toxicated fascination. Which made you shudder .You both laughed hysterically. You felt your hands slipping down his chest and back to his neck and around it by themselves . You literally couldn't control them . Next thing you knew his hands were cupping your face gently and you were edging slowly towards eachother . Your heads tilted to opposite sides and you stroked his neck in anticipation. You felt his warm breath brush off you. _What Am I doing ._ Your lips pressed against eachother in gently harmony once . His lips were soft and warm and felt like heaven against yours . They were a bit bigger then yours and brushed your Cupid's bow gently which made you shudder in angst. You furrowed your brow as it happened . It was maybe four _five_ seconds long . You both released at the same time and moved back a few inches your hands still where they had been . You looked at each other in confusion and _lust?_ You looked at his deep brown eyes looking back at you . Suddenly you both dove back in . You arched your back . Your lips pressed gently off each other . You both opened your mouths slightly and you felt your tongue gently hit his as he pulled your head closer . You were _in_ his mouth . _What is happening ._ You felt your body rolling back wards until you were almost horizontal on the sofa you spread your legs and wrapped them around his hips . He followed you down not letting go of your mouth . _Why does it feel so good everywhere ._ You felt your breathing speed up by a hundred times . You felt his warm mouth still on yours as his hands gently held your waist massaging your bare flesh. You gasped gently and kissed him again.

 _*Knock , Knock , Knock*_

You spun around lightning speed and he looked up hand still on your waist. He moved back and ran his hands through his hair his memory setting in he mouthed "Im sorry " to you. You shuffled away and stood up. _*Knock Knock*_ you heard someone huffing behind the door .

You spun to Jimin . "Hide in the bedroom quick !" You whispered as he gathered any evidence of himself . You pushed him gently into the bedroom and Locked him in passing the key under the door to him . You fixed your hair which was _everywhere_ and pulled your loose top into place . Heart fluttering .You opened the door . Tae turned to look at you. He furrowed his brow .

"Are you _okay?_ You look a little flushed ." He put his hand on your forehead . You moved back awkwardly .

"No uh," you fake coughed . "Just coming down with a bit of a cold I think." You sniffed .

He frowned . "Oh well you should get that checked !"

He pushed past you and entered . You closed your eyes . _Shit._ He walked into the sitting room .

"Ah were you drinking!?" He asked with his eyes arched looking at the the cups and alcohol on the table .

"Uh Yeah , u-uh just a little bit."

" _Two cups?_ " He asked inspecting the table . "Didn't know you were a heavy one ." He raised his brows .

"Well you know . Tough day right ." You said through gritted teeth . "I'll just get my coat." _Shit._ It's in the room and it's locked and the keys inside . You edged towards the door and knocked gently hoping Tae wouldn't see . He spun around . _Oh no no no ._ He furrowed his brow . "Did you just Knock? On your own bedroom door ?" He asked .

You smiled nervously . "Uh - uh yeah I did yeah ."

You seen the key slowly sliding out and covered it quickly with your foot .

"Wow I don't think you just had a. _Little "_ he said as looked at the vodka bottles , you quickly picked up the key . You went in and grabbed your coat. Jimin looked up at you sat behind the door . He looked confused . You locked the door and slid the key under again quickly putting on your coat.

"Ok let's go." You smiled .

He smiled with no teeth and followed you out.

 _ ***sorry for short bad chapter in having writers block ugh***_


	19. Chapter 20

Jimins pov :

I waited behind the door until I heard the front door shut and lock . I rested my head back on the cold wall and sighed in relief. _Who was that._ I felt a hot tear rolling down my cheek which I brushed away quickly and shook my head . _Why was I crying ._ Was it because I kissed a taken girl ? Or was it because it was ruined and I had been selfish . It all happened quick _too quick_. I hadn't meant it to happen . It's _just the drink ._ I've ruined everything . I've only known her six weeks . She's still with Lin . Do I pity him? It's hard to tell. Why did something so bad feel _so good ._ Her warm skin on my hands make me shudder . Her soft small lips smothered in mine . Her gentle tongue . Why had I felt like ripping her clothes off and loving her . I shook my head getting my imagination out.

I waited until I was 100% positive that they were gone before I slowly crept into the hall with my hands on my pockets. I finished off her glass of drink.

 _Another tear._ Why? . Why did I have to love someone I know I can't have? . Someone who's already with someone else , why did I feel so protective over her every move . Like she was a china doll and would break at the slightest touch .

I wanted to stop . I really did . I grabbed my pocket and rooted around in the key cupboard to try and find the spare key. I left the block into the cold air and inhaled deeply , clearing my head. It was a cold night. I slipped my coat on but the air still pierced my skin . It was a long walk home but I hadn't brought my wallet and decided I could do with the exercise .

I finally reached home and keyed in the password. No one was awake . I walked upstairs just to look in on everyone's room. _Where's Taehyung? ._ It doesn't matter . He always goes out at this time for a walk. My body finds it way to the bed still dressed . The sleepy side of drunk that nobody wants has kicked in . I fell asleep almost immediately. But just before I did the sweet image of her confused lustful face looking at mine crossed my mind . I could almost feel her skin in my hands and I smiled . _I smiled._

***•••***

Yoonas POV

The soft grass pillowed my head beside the bank of the river as I lay deep in confusion. What have I done ? I've betrayed Lin and possibly destroyed my relationship with Jimin and for what? Maybe he'll forget about it. He drank more then me. Much more . Maybe he'll wake up and it will all be a huge blur and I could make a cover story . Why was I not crying in regret. Six weeks ago if I had done something like this I would be crippled with tears and unable to forgive myself . Now, I'm in shock but not regret. And I feel myself belaying Lin for something I did for no reason. I looked up at the constellations on the dark sky. Glistening in sweet agony .

I felt a sharp elbow nudge my arm and I turned my head slightly to see Taehyungs confused and slightly angry face looking at me .

"Why aren't you answering me ?" He said slightly angry . _What._

 _"What?"_

"I've been talking to you for ten minutes and you haven't answered me , not once ! What wrong with you today!?"

I turned my head away but he grabbed my chin and pulled it back .

"Tell me what's wrong ."

He said softly but with a hint of stern that made my whole body shudder .

"Nothing." I whispered .

"I'm just tired . I had too much to drink."

He furrowed his brow .

"But why were you drinking ."

"Why not."

"Because it's not the weekend and you have work tomorrow."

 _Shit._

"For god sake Taehyung!" I turned away and sat up . "I just felt like it and it got a little out of hand ok!?"

I hugged my knees and looked away thankful that my hair covered my red face .

There was a few sounds silence and I could feel his eyes piercing me .

"Come on . Get your coat . Let's go." He said standing up . I didn't move .

"Get up." He said sternly .

I shuffled . He grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me up. "Gah! Taehyung that hurts !"

"Get your coat lets go!" He said raising his eyebrows . You didn't what he said not wanting to get hurt again. His grip loosened but his hand stayed there.

"Where are we going !?" I asked as he gently dragged me to his car.

"You can stay the night at our house , you ant be trusted while your like this ." He said as he opened the door for you and gently pushed you in .

"B-but!" _Oh no!_

"No tae-Taehyung I have to get home! I- I can't !" _Think of an excuse quick!_

He closed the door behind him and started the engine .

"Oh stop, I'm just trying to help you."

I relaxed my head back against the chair . The panic sets in. Surely Jimin would be asleep _surely ._ Nothing to worry about .

"B-but there's no where to sleep!"

"There's a spare bed in Jimins room ."

My heart skipped about twenty beats and stopped . _Oh no._

"No !" I said a little to quick . He looked at me confused .

I looked away. "Can't I just sleep in your room."

"I don't have an extra bed ."

"Well I'll just sleep in your bed ."

I felt his surprised and confused face piercing me for a few seconds as I looked away . _Why did I say that._

"Fine." He focuses on driving .

"Fine."

 ***sorry for short chapter !***

 ***next will be longer !***


	20. Chapter 21

We arrived in the gated , quiet housing estate at 3am. I yawned into my sleeve as sleepy drunk kicked in. The car jolted to a stop in front of the house .

I felt a soft hand rubbing my shoulder .

"Yoona , wake up."

I felt my self drifting back to consciousness .

"W-what? Oh, sorry." I stretched , groaning .

"Come on, I'm tired ."

He got out and opened my door for me . I felt his strong hands wrap around my waist as he helped me pull myself out of the car. My legs weakened .

"I think your going to have to carry me." I stuttered embarrassed .

"What?" He said confused .

"I can't walk ," I realised it had been hours since I had eaten anything . Almost days since I had eaten properly and it was starting to kick in.

"Ok , hold on tight !" He said , as he scooped me up in his strong arms. One hand under my knees and one around my back . I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my neck into his shoulder , falling asleep.

I felt warm , soft blankets crashing into my back and heard deep groaning as Taehyung released me .

"Wow you're heavier then you look!" He panted to himself . That hurt .

I felt him taking off my shoes and socks and slipping fluffy warm sock in instead . I wriggled my toes in comfort and I heard him chuckle softly .

He shook my shoulder lightly .

"Yoona! Wake up ! You need to get changed and wash yourself !"

I frowned with my eyes shut and groaned .

I could barely walk but I managed to go to the bathroom and change into the pajamas he had given me which dwarfed my figure . They smelt of the same washing detergent they all used .

It made me feel safe . I washed my face and moisturized with the moisturizer Taehyung told me not to use because it cost him "more then your rent ." (I had to sorry)

It smelt like pearls and peaches and just expensive .

I tied my hair up in a tight ponytail. I looked moderate . Probably the best I had looked in a few weeks despite the hunger and declining mental health .

I crept out to see him lying in bed reading a book. He looked up at me briefly before going back to his book.

I tried not to show my nervousness as I crept over and got under the covers . My cold feet brushed off his soft warm ones for a split seconds and I quickly pulled them away. I turned to my back to him and curled up. My stomach hurt . I lay there in silence for a few minutes .

"Tae can I please turn off the the light?"

I pleaded , my eyes heavy with tiredness.

"No , I'm reading ."

I turned around . My head was inches away from his arm .

"But I'm tired ." I pouted.

He laughed and I slapped his arm turning away.

"You really can't aeygo." He chuckled .

I groaned in tiredness . He kept reading for what felt like hours but was really only ten minutes .

I was barely conscious when I felt him poking me .

"Yoona, Yoona,"

I shuffled . I could barely move with hunger and tiredness so I didn't respond .

"Tuh ." I felt him leaning over me to turn off the light . His warm chest rested on my shoulder and his arm reached across me . I could hear and feel his gently breathing close to my face .

"Good night ." He whispered as he turned his back to me .

I woke up in a cold sweat at about half four . Panting . My stomach wrenched in hunger . I groaned in agony . I felt a soft hand around my waist which comforted me . A soft head pushed against my back fast asleep.

I came back to my senses and my breathing calmed . I needed water . I crept out from under his hands regretting it as my body hit the hard cold air and I shuddered . I heard Tae groaning in his sleep and shuffling around . I crept out into the hallway and downstairs to the kitchen .

It was pitch black . I felt ty way to the tap which was highlighted by the moonlight . I knew my way around the kitchen well enough. I'd been to this house plenty of times . I'd never been upstairs but I'd been in the kitchen and the sitting room. I heard someone sniffing in the corner and jumped slightly . "Gah!"

"Woah, woah ! Calm down it's only me ." I heard a familiar voice and seen Jungkook emerging from the shadows .

I sighed in relief.

"Y-you scared me ! What are you doing !"

He walked over and sat on he stool beside the island rubbing his eyes .

"I came down for some water but I fell asleep in the sofa , I heard you coming in."

I looked away. Please don't ask.

"Why are you even here ?"

Great.

"I uh" do I tell him about the drink? Jimin? _No_ make a lie ?

"I uh- I got drunk . Taehyung brought me home ."

He furrowed his brow and looked at me deeply.

"Drunk!? And how did Taehyung find you ?"

I twiddled my fingers nervously .

"I just had a little too much and I-I went to the park and was abit out of it , Taehyung was walking and he found me so he brought me here." I nodded looking away.

He furrowed his brow .

"Riggghttt. Where are you sleeping ?"

"I-uhm- I'm sleeping in Taehyungs bed ." I nodded looking at the ground .

"What!?" He said sounding a little too shocked and angry. I looked at him as he looked away.

"I mean why ? There's a spare bed in Jimins room."

I blushed . "Just sleep in Jimins room okay? We don't want anyone getting in trouble with management for...anything ." He stood up and stretched .

"Right I'm going back to bed , get some sleep okay?" He said walking towards the stairs .

I nodded and smiled gently .

"And sleep in Jimins spare bed okay?" He stopped. I nodded and smiled .

"Yes , goodnight."

I rested my head back and sighed . How awkward.

I brought a glass of water with me as I slowly walked back upstairs to Taehyungs room .

"Pssst!" I turned around . Jungkook was standing at the top of the stairs with his arms crossed . He looked annoyed . He pointed to Jimins room .I gulped quietly . I waited a few seconds thinking maybe he'd give up but he tightened his angry face and I gave up. I walked past him feeling his eyes piercing me as I did . He opened the door for me .

"Over there ," He said gently pointing me towards the bed and helping me into it. He ruffle some hair and smiled .

"Good night Yoona ."

I smiled .

"Goodnight jungy."

I watched the door slowly close and the light fade from the room . I heard Jimins quiet breathing a few feet away from me . I turned away from him.

It took me a while to fall asleep that night but I fell into a deep sleep eventually.

 ***next chapter will be different POVS***

 ***thanks for reading!***


	21. Chapter 22

* _ **warning**_ **Sexual content ***

JIMINS POV:

I woke up wit my head banging . My automatic alarm rang for six am. For a minute my mind was blank. The last thing i could remember was fighting with the other members at practice. But then my memory came back almost too quick and I crunched my body up . I heard everyone else waking so decided to get up . I pulled my weary body up and stretched ,rubbing my eyes . My blurry vision focused slowly . Is there someone in that spare bed?

I squinted . Suddenly my vision cleared.

"Wahh?" I whispered . Was that Yoona? Soft long hair falling from the bed . Tiny figure swamped on covers . Breathing slowly and quietly in deep sleep. I slowly walked over and stood above her. My heart pounded. Why is she here ? In my room?

I felt like waking her up but she was so peaceful . Her lips mimed to herself . I wondered what she was dreaming of . I wanted her to be dreaming the happiest of dreams . I stroked her lips hesitantly with my fingers and the corner of her mouth raised gently in a smile . I smiled . She looked even more beautiful asleep . I felt her soft lips press against my finger in a kiss which made me weak . I stroked her soft cheek as she smiled . She was still in her deep sleep like she hadn't slept in days . She scrunched up her shoulders and smiled as I stroked her neck .

"Oh jiminskiii...uh!" She said as she bit her lip and furrowed her brow. _Oh no ._

I seen her hands reach to her groin under the covers . I felt my heat rising and my ground throbbing .

" _Uhh-ahh."_ She moaned rubbing herself . I resisted the temptation to hush her with my lips and help her sooth her desires. She arched her back and opened her mouth .

"Ahh ji-Jimin Ahh" she panted , turning her head away . I heard footsteps approaching my door so quickly ran into the bathroom , locking it behind . My shaft was throbbing and swollen . I pumped it in the bathroom quietly . _Why does this have to happen to me._

 **Yoonas POV**

I was out cold . I didn't remember anything until I felt myself climax at my own doing and released my fingers from inside me . _What ._ My memory returned . I scrunched up my face . I remember now. Jimin. His huge lips all over my body _down there ._ Him pushing in and out of me at full force making my body slam viciously against the bed frame . Him silencing my screams of pain and pleasure with his hands and lips . Suddenly extremely embarrassed I jolted awake and looked to his bed . He wasn't there . Hopefully he hadn't seen or heard anything and just went downstairs . _I hope ._ The door swings open and Taehyung walks in angrily .

He looks at me in fury .

"Yoona !? Where did you go last night !? Why are you here !?" He crossed his arms .

"I uh- I went down to get water and Jungkook told me to sl-sleep in here !" I stuttered . He can be so angry .

"Well you should have told me!" He didn't have anything else to say.

"Ok whatever I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes .

"Come on lets get breakfast or we'll be late." He sighed . Before I knew it he ripped the blanket off me .

"GAH!" I squealed . _Oh god ._ A huge wet patch on the bed and my _his_ pajamas . He raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened as he looked at it and then up at me .

"Eh? Are you sure it was just you in here yeah ?" He said surprised but joking and slightly angry . He smirked .

I blushed to red I had to look away .

"TAEHYUNG STOP IT! I had a dream !." I squealed burying my head on the pillow and lying on my stomach . I heard footsteps and felt the bed spring as he sat on it . I felt his soft hands rub my stomach and trail to my ass as he squeezed it gently .

" I mean , " he licked his lips jokingly , massaging my ass. "Next time you could just call me , I'll help you ." He slapped it gently on one cheek and squeezed a little too hard . He was getting a little too into it. I turned around to see his biting his lip and smirking at me . I pressed my foot on his chest and pushed him away, sitting up. "Fuck off" I said .

He laughed still smirking .

"Who were you dreaming off ?" He smirked .

I blushed too hard .

"Fuck off !"

He chuckled .

"What were they doing to you?"

I looked at him with an angry face which he laughed at.

"Were they _touching_ you?" He said biting his lip and turning his head to the side still staring at me . I felt my heart pound and my face getting flustered .

I kicked his chest lightly .

"Go away." I huffed . He smiled .

"Awh are you on your period ? Is this why you are having wet dreams ? You are ready to make a baby?" He teased .

I rolled my eyes . I stood up and walked over to the mirror which he followed me too .

" _Ahhh , Taehyungie please give me a baby !"_ He squealed trying to imitate me . He wrapped his arms around my waist and dry humped me slowly for a few seconds before I shrugged him off .

Wow. Even his hips were strong . They slammed viciously onto my ass and it shook under the pressure . He arched his pelvis and humped me fir a few seconds before I shrugged him off . He was hard . I felt it poking me as he rubbed it against me . Why was I getting so damn wet .

I ran down stairs . "You're staying in my room tonight !" He called after me in a serious tone .

 _ ***sorry for such a short and full of sexual content chapter !***_


	22. Chapter 23

I ran down stairs into the kitchen with tears shelling in my eyes from embarrassment .

Jungkook , Yoongi , Namjoon , hoseok and Jin looked up at me from the table in confusion . Well Jungkook didn't .

I swatted away my tears quickly .

"Eh?" Namjoon said squinting .

"I-uh I got a bit too drunk last night , Tae found me in the park and brought me back here ." I said looking the floor .

My sipping wet pajamas had dried almost fully . I heard footsteps coming down the stairs . Taehyung was there's carrying my bed sheets and smirking at me .

"Gah! I just washed them yesterday!what are you doing !" Jin said standing up from the table and walking over . I jumped infront of him.

"Uh! I-I uh," he looked at me in confusion.

"I spilt some milk on them last night." I said reassuring him .

"I was really tired and I spilt it I'm sorry ." I nodded .

He looked me up and down .

"Ok , well bring down the cup and wash it out okay?" He sounded just like my mum.

I nodded and looked at Tae who just kept smirking . He left to go to the laundry room.

"Come and have some breakfast!" Jungkook beamed , pulling out the seat beside him for me to sit on .

"Oh, no thanks , I'm not hungry, I better get dressed and go clean up my apartment anyway." I said and turned to leave .

"Yoona ." I heard Jungkook a stern voice .

"Come on , just have some breakfast." Namjoon smiled and shook the box of cereal. I really didn't want to .

Every crunch was agonizing to me. I ate about six spoonfuls and then kicked out my chair .

"Ok I'm going to get dressed now !" I said waving . Just as I'm walking up the stairs he passed me . _Jimin ._ My heart skips a beat and beats so fast in panic I feel like I might faint . We meet each other's eyes for a split second before looking away. I blush but he doesn't . I run the rest of the way. I lock the door to Taes bedroom behind me .

I change into the clothes I came here in and brush my hair , teeth and wash my face , re using his moisturizer because it worked wonders .

I hear a knock on the locked door.

"Who is it?" I ask , stopping in my tracks .

"It's tae , let me in."

I sigh. "I'll be out in a minute ."

I say, gathering my bag and putting on my coat .

"It's my room! Let me in!" He says gently trying to open it . I roll my eyes and open it . He smiles.

"Can I have my dirty pajamas please ." He smirks. I blush and look away before he can see it .

"No ." I Snap. "I'll bring them down myself ." I continue picking them up off the floor and pushing past him downstairs . I heard him laugh to himself as I left. I walked into the kitchen where everyone was still eating and talking and laughing . Jimins eyes followed me as I threw Taes pajamas into the washing basket .

"I'm going now ." I smiled .

I shut the front door behind me . I heard someone running after me . _Please don't be Jimin please ._ I felt hands squeeze my hips and I shrugged them off . I turned around to see Tae smiling brightly at me .

I rolled my eyes and got into my car.

"Are you coming back here again tonight ?" He called after me as I drove out of the drive way and onto the road . He stuck out his tongue between his teeth and waved as I left .

I felt like crying as I drove to work . Figured I'd get an early start . But I had too little energy to cry. My phone was full of angry and sad messages from Lin who I hadn't answered in two days . I pulled over and texted him.

 _"I'm sorry for not answering , work has been way too busy, I'll ring tonight ok?"_

I felt relief sweep over me when it sent . Why though? I had still betrayed him .

I restarted the engine and finished the journey to work .

The receptionist gave me a confused look when she saw me enter twenty minutes early . I ignored her and walked to the elevator .

I eventually arrived at the studio. I remembered how I had gotten so lost during the first two weeks . I'd always have to ask for assistance and now I find my self giving assistance to the new makeup artists and staff.

I set up in my corner . Today I was asked to work on sending and receive in emails and answering queries and complaints while Kai - another choreographer worked with the boys.

 _Good._ I don't have the energy to dance anyways .

I sipped the coffee that the servicer brought me as I typed and clicked . It was so warm I could feel it bubbling in my empty stomach .

My whole life was not big short of a mess . I'd been here only six weeks and I'd already betrayed and cane close to betraying my boyfriend countless times . I'd lost so much weight fro stress and over working that I looked like a tooth pick and was weaker then ever . My dancing was in my opinion so poor that I was scared bighit would drop me at any moment and on top of all that, I was hiding my feelings from the people who cared about me .

There were so many emails to answer that day , my fingers were numb from clicking and typing . I was in a separate room after five minutes as Kai told me I was being too loud and I had to leave . How embarrassing .

I typed through until lunch when Jungkook knocked on my door smiling with his car keys .

"Are you ready?"

I stretched and yawned . "I have a half day today actually, I was meant to finish ten minutes ago."

He looked a little sad .

"I could come to lunch anyway?" I half asked . He frowned . "No, there's no point , I wouldn't be able to drive you home in time !" I nodded sadly.

"But tomorrow Yeah?" He asked .

I smiled and nodded as he left .

"Oh!" I heard and seen him rush back .

I looked up at him . His beautiful face features were really highlighted today.

"We're having a movie night at our place tonight , few friends are coming over , your invited if you want to come ?" He beamed .

"Oh - I uh- what time ?" I stuttered . I don't know if this is a good idea.

"Come at nine !" He smiled .

"You can stay over for the night anyway." He continued .

I blushed slightly . Oh no . Say no.

"Sure !" I said instantly regretting It.

He smiled . "Ok well , see you then ." He smiled . "Oh and ! Don't forget to eat lunch okay?" He asked in a more serious voice . I smiled and nodded .

As the door shut I turned off my computer and started getting ready to go home .

My shoes clanked on the cold reception floor as I left . Suddenly I heard my name in a deep voice calling across the room and I spun around . Bang PD hobbled over smiling .

"Yoona," He said resting his hand on my arm . "We need to have a chat, in my office ." He smiled . Am I in trouble ? Does he know about Jimin !? I gulped and nodded . It was a long enough walk to his office which was silently awkward. Once inside he sat me down opposite his desk and sat down himself .

"Now," He said crossing his arms on his belly . "Over the last six months I have been monitoring you closely ." He smiled . I gulped . Closely ? Like how close ? .

"And I've never met anyone with such a unique work ethic like yours ."

My heart raced and I smiled and blushed .

"T-thank you so much!"

He smiled . "Now this is top secret Yoona ," he said in a serious voice raising his finger up. I nodded .

"Bighit is preparing to debut their first ever girl group, and I don't even want you to audition for the role , you've already got it ." He smiled .

I gasped and held my heart. Everyone has been anticipating Bighits first girlband debut for years , and now, I'm going to be in it . I gasped again and covered my mouth. Tears shelled up in my eyes . He smiled . "I- t-th-thank you!" I splurged out .

"That is if you are open to it?" He said .

I nodded vigorously .

"Yes ! Y-yes! I am yes!" I said I way too excited .

"Now I don't want you to tell anyone this ok? Not even anyone here at Bighit, only me , you and my head deputies know okay?" He said sternly .

I nodded and smiled . My face her from smiling . We have already held thousands of private auditions and have decided on your team mates who you will meet two days from now !" He beamed . I got worried .

"H-how many others ?" I asked nervously.

"Three others ," he started . "Jisu, Hana and Soomi." He smiled . "All three excellent dancers and singers and very pretty."

I gulped . "You will meet them in two days and begin working on your first single ." He handed me their individual pictures . I looked at them all in detail . Jisu was the most pretty , she had a beautiful skinny body with waist long black hair and gorgeous pale skin , she was pulling a neutral face and if looks could kill I'd be dead. She had plump enough rosy lips and big brown eyes . She looked like a famous idol already. Hana was a little big plumper but still looked like a model. She had small eyes and short blonde hair . Soomi has waist length brown hair and was the skinniest of all, she had hollow face feautures and bright eyes .

"You are no longer a trainee and won't have to file , type or teach choreography ever again." He smiled .

"So why don't you take tommorrow off and be ready to meet these girls the day after ?" He smiled .

I was so shocked I couldn't speak. "Y-yes , ok! I will!" I smiled .

He slapped the table gently as if asking me to leave . I got up and made my way to the door . "Remember ," I turned around . "No body else finds out ." He said sternly . I nodded and he smiled . I ran out into the street and screaming into my sleeve unable to contain myself . _I can't believe this is Happening to me ._

 _ ***From here on the story will get more progressive ! Thanks for reading !***_


	23. Chapter 24

At my apartment I lay on my bed smiling . Things could only get better from here on in . A new promotion in my job meant more money and possibly my own car and my own house . I wouldn't have to type anymore and once we debut Korea would know me nationwide . I smiled thinking of it . A little girl from a little down doing _this ._ I decide to clean my apartment and watch tv until 8. At seven o clock I hopped into the shower . I blow dry my hair and paint my nails a pretty red colour . My long dark hair is pinned up in a silky ponytail without a hair loose . I slip into a pretty burgundy two piece velvet tracksuit I bought out of my wages from last week and twirl in the mirror . I feel pretty . I fix my complexion and eyebrows with makeup and apply light eye makeup and a little tint of red to my lips to make me look alive . Wow , I didn't know I could look this cute . I pair off the outfit with some black shoes . It's eight o clock by the time I start Elsie and almost mine when I reach the house . I key in my password and the gates shuffle open . I knock on the door as the fear seeks in . Oh no, I forgot all about Jimin . I hear footsteps approaching and an unfamiliar face opens the door .

He smiles at my confusion. "Wow you are cute ," he smiles. I blush and look away . "Uh-th-thanks ." I smile awkwardly . "What's your name ?" He smiles . "Yoona, I'm training at Bighit ." I nod .

"Ah, I've heard abit about you, I didn't hear you looked like this though!" He laughed awkwardly . I smiled . "I'm Baekhyun, I'm a member of EXO." I shuffled suddenly embarrassed . "Oh my, I'm sorry , I didn't recognize you!"

I ticked invisible hair behind my ear embarrassed . He laughed . "Hey , it's fine , I know your not from around here ." He reached out his hand which I placed mine in and he gently pulled me up the step and led me inside closing the door behind me . "Everyone's in there ," He said pointing to the sitting room. "Sorry! We already started because we didn't know if you were coming !" He smiled . "Yeah, sorry o had to walk I was abit late !" I'm so awkward. "Oh , don't worry! Wow you had to walk!?" He said in disbelief . I nodded and smiled . "They don't provide you with a car?"

I shook my head . He smiled . "Awh, well they will one day, just show them the talent ." He nodded and walked off to the kitchen to get some water .

I smiled . I walked into the sitting room. About ten people were huddled up in the sofas and chairs and even the floor . They were watching some form of horror . Jin and some girl were sitting together on a chair . He held her hand as she squealed at almost everything that came up on the screen . Yoongi day by himself on another chair , not even blinking when the screen moved . Namjoon and some other guy sat beside eachother on the sofa , Hoseok beside them , he had a hateful look on his face and would glance at jin every now and again with his arms crossed . Another girl sat beside him , she also squealed every time the screen moved . Beside her was Jungkook who stroked her leg gently every time she squealed . Taehyung sat with his legs open wide on an armchair looking extremely unimpressed and Jimin sat with his feet in a crossed position on the floor infront of him .

I quietly and awkwardly walked in trying to avoid eye contact. I made a little too much noise though and everyone looked up at me . Everyone's mouths dropped a tiny bit and I heard the girl beside Jungkook gasp a little . Then all the boys (BTS) faces lit up except for Jimin and yoongis .

"Yoona!" Taehyung beamed . "We didn't think you were coming !" He continued .

I shrugged and smiled . "This is what happens when you don't have a car!"

A few people laughed . Baekhyun cane up beside me . "I think she needs a car , get into Bang PD about this one of you!" He fake threatened them . Everyone laughed .

"There's not much space left, but you'll squeeze in somewhere !" Namjoon smiled . "Let me introduce everyone." He continued .

"You've already met Baekhyun I take it , this is Yanka ," he pointed to the girl beside Jin. " _Jin,_ this is Jackson , my friend also from exo!" Jackson waved and smiled . I smiled and waved back slightly . " _Hoseok,_ minseo, Jungkooks friend , _Yoongi, Taehyung Jimin ."_ He smiled . "And you!" I joked . Everyone laughed . Baekhyun walked past me and sat beside Jimin where I presume he had been sitting . I hesistates awkwardly. "Come sit here !" Taehyung said as he moved over abit in the arm chair . I picked my way through the jumble of feet and legs on the floor . I passed Jimin who looked up at me . I sat beside Taehyung a little too close for comfort . I was half sitting on his knee and his arm was wrapped around the arm rest so it brushed off my back .

We watched the movie . I hated horrors, I was quite easily scared to be honest . Every time something scary would happen if jump a little . He would laugh every time . My legs were dangling right beside jimins shoulder and sometimes when my body would naturally jump it would graze off him and I swear I seen him smile slightly once or twice . When the movie was finally over I stood up and went to the kitchen to get water as everyone talked .

I returned holding the glass .

"Water ?" Baekhyun laughed , holding some wine . Everyone was standing now getting their glasses filled . I smiled awkwardly and put the water back. Baekhyun handed me a glass of wine filled to the brim and I gulped it down to stop it spilling everywhere . We all chatted for hours and drank tons of wine , almost four bottles between us . I just listened mostly , and answered any question anyone asked me . It was about two am when people started moving . Baekhyun ruffles my hair as he said goodbye to everyone and I smiled . We had exchanged numbers earlier . Jackson waved and smiled . The rest of us finished the wine and chatted . Minseo pulled Jungkook in for a long kiss and they both giggled and rested foreheads with eachother after . I felt Uncomfortable sitting beside them . Why hadn't Jungkook told me about her ?. Jin and Yanka left at half two and they both giggled as he followed her upstairs . I felt extremely unnerved . Namjoon and yoongi left within ten minutes and It was just us . Minseo and Jungkook were full on making out beside me as she straddled him , his hands on her ass . I shifted away uncomfortably.

"Come on Yoona lets go to bed ." I heard Tae say as he stood up and dusted off his trousers . He walked over to me and reached out his hand smiling which I took and he helped me up following me into the kitchen . I looked back for a spilt second and caught jimins eye who was still sitting on the floor . Taes hand pushed me a little too much up the stairs as I felt his body pressed against the back of mine . "Taehyung !" I whined .

"Come on!" He huffed as he pushed my reluctant body up the stairs. I heard someone running gently to the bottom of the stairs.

"She's sleeping in my room tonight Tae ." I heard Jimins stern voice .

It was like melody to my ears . I knew Tae was drunk and wouldn't do any of this if he wasn't .

Jimin walked up the stairs and stood beside me reaching out his hand . I looked him deep in his deep brown eyes Which he flicked away and I took his hand in mine . He walked with me to his room and Tae stumbled to his huffing .


	24. Chapter 25

• **WARNING several sex references and extreme graphic SEX SCENE •** _ **read at own risk of losing your innocence ••**_

Once In his room the tension built up . I shuffled awkwardly away from him as he shut the door .

"I - uh - I'm sorry for Taehyung always at you like that ."

I sat down on the bed slowly.

"You don't have to apologize . It's not your fault ." I looked at my lap . He slowly walked over and sat opposite me on the other bed . Our knees were almost touching . "I uh- I do need to apologise for uhm- for uh , kissing you and uh touching you liked hat a few nights ago ," he looked away. "I'm uhm I'm sorry , I didn't mean for it to happen." He nodded slowly . "And uh it - it won't happen again I promise ." He rubbed him nose nervously . I sat there for a few seconds in quietness . Suddenly I felt my body of its own accord move quickly towards him and straddle him . I sat on his knees facing him with my legs apart and pressed my forehead against his , wrapping my hands around his neck . _No , what am I doing ._ "You - you don't need to apologize for that either ." I whispered . I felt his hips rise slightly which drove me wild inside . Why am I so horny these days. I felt his arms tracing down my waist over my jumper . His soft breath on my neck . His hands slipped under my jumper and my skin goose bumped as his warm hands massaged my stomach . He tilted his head up at me who's head was back in pleasure and beckoned me to kiss his lips and I did . I felt his tongue slip into my mouth first and we harmonized . His hands snaked slowly to my bra and he gently squeezed my breast's over my bra . I felt my skin tighten all over . I gasped and reached my head back . He started slowly kissing my neck , he always wants to be kissing something .

His hands slowly reached under my bra strap and I felt it unclip. His warm hands slid over my nipples and he squeezed and patted my breasts with his bare hands . I arched my back in pleasure and groaned which drove him crazy as I felt his teeth graze my neck . _Great I'm going to have a hickey ._

He massages my boobs for a while until I realized our hips were thrusting together and I felt his hard bulge. I slowly reached my hands down to his heat and squeezed it over his trousers which made him moan into my neck and pinch my breast hard . I shuddered and rubbed his bulge in circles . It felt like I got bigger with every rub and I wondered was I _really_ able for him .

He lifted up my jumper hungrily and I lifted my arms as my bare flesh met the cold air . He licked his lips gently as he stares at my breasts and took off my loose bra. I felt his wet warm tongue caress my collar bones and I shrieked loudly . He covered my mouth with his hand gently and I realized that there was other people in the house who couldn't find out about this. He teased my skin and I kept shuddering until I felt his mouth clasp around my nipple and he sucked it gently like a baby. I moaned so hard . I gently rode his bulge and I could feel his fingers tensing on my stomach with every move I made , I knew he couldn't hold It much longer .He sucked both my nipples making sure every inch of my breasts was covered in saliva which felt warm against the cold air . I felt his hands slowly pulling down my tracksuit bottom and I stood up and took it off while he held my hips , I sat back down on him in my underwear and kissed him passionately . I was soaked through my knickers and it didn't help that his fingers were now massaging my clit making both me and him moan .

I just needed him inside me because now I was shuddering and vibrating all over and whining like a wild animal. He always tried to shush me with his lips and he even said "shhshhh" once when I yelped . I felt his fingers slowly enter my knickers and I arched my back hungrily . He entered one finger into me first and even then I moaned hard as he pulled it in and out agonizingly Slow. I can't believe this is Happening to me .

 _Two fingers ,wait now three!_

He was pumping in and out of me so fast my boobs jumped around . "Ahh ohh yahhh ah!" I sounded wildly.

He covered my mouth with his free hand desperately trying to shush me . He looked in agonizing pain as he fingered me. Suddenly I felt his fingers release from me and I gasped in dismay . " no mo no !" I whispered in whines. "Shhh it's ok ." He reassured me and I seen him licking off his fingers and he slowly picked me up and lay me on my back taking off my knickers . I spread my legs and started feeling myself and moaning softly as I seen him undress . His six pack glistened in the dim light and his shaft lay upright against his stomach . I seen him rubbing lube onto it in a frenzy . "Here," I hesitated . I crept onto my knees infront of him and placed my mouth on his tip swirling my tongue on it which made him clench his fists and moan. Every time he moaned I stretched my mouth more onto him and pulled out again . I felt his hand rake through my hair and gently grab some as he encouraged me further and further onto him until he was fully in my mouth and thrusting very gently which made me gag . I pulled off him and he moaned in agony . He got out a condom and we both hastily and shakily put it on his huge dick . My walls shuddered just thinking about taking that . I lay back down on the bed and he pumped his shaft as he rubbed my clit revving me up . "Spread ,"he whispered in agony and I spread my legs as wide as possible as he crept towards me on his knees . His hands pressed either side of my head and he kissed me gently .

I felt my whole body shake uncontrollably .

He looked deep into my eyes close to my face .

"Are you ready ?..." he whispered worriedly . I nodded quickly . " yes p-please..." I stuttered unable to take it anymore . I was throbbing so hard . I Felt his index finger feeling in the dark as it was wrapped around the tip of his shaft guiding it towards my opening , it entered followed by his thick tip which was shoved quickly in until all of his dick was in side me and I felt my insides burning in pain . He groaned loudly and gasped . I shrieked and yelped in pain and he looked at me worriedly . "A -are you okay!? Should I stop!?"he stuttered . It hurt like crazy . " no keep-keep going !" I gasped and groaned . I felt my walls tighten as he pulled out slowly until only his tip was inside me and then he pushed in fully again stretching my walls beyond limits . We both gasped and moaned . I raked his back in pleasure and raw agony as tears whelled in my eyes . His mouth found my neck and he bit it to distract me as he continued to pump in and out of me, gathering speed and strength every time . I felt him arch his back to get as much of himself into me as possible with every thrust. My legs jolted with the bed as the bed frame smashed against the wall. He didn't even care at all the noise we were making at this point . He was thrusting so fast my boobs almost hit his chin . I was practically screaming in pleasure and agony . It had been over eight weeks since I had last had sex . His moans and huffs made me weak and I scratched his back so hard I felt wet blood in my finger tips . "F-uh-faster !" I tried to shriek even though I knew I was about to combust I felt him shudder as he tried to please me more . He jammed into me so hard and fast that I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I gasped and moaned so loud .

He was such a passionate lover . I felt wet leaking from me onto the bed. Suddenly I felt him withdraw and I gasped . " w-what!?" I questioned . He lifted my stomach gently beckoning me to get on my knees which I did. _Oh no._ This is going to be sore . I felt his wet shaft gently slap my ass as he rearranged my and his legs . He stroked my back all the way down to my ass which he gently squeezed . "Are you okay?" He asked . "Y-yes ju-just please !" I moaned . I felt him push into me again fully and I yelped . He's _huge._ This position made it one hundred times more sore and very thrust which progressively got faster and deeper hurt and stung but filled me with so much pleasure . His moans along with mine and our skin slapping together killed me . I felt weak and my knees collapsed twice which he responded to by just propping me up again and continuing to smash into me with force . I felt my ass jiggling uncontrollably with every thrust. "Oh my god-" he would gasp between loud moans and groans . I was moaning so loud I thought Lin could hear me from America . I grasped the covers so hard and bit my lip as comfort between the painful-pleasureful moans . Every inch of me hurt. After three or four minutes of deep thrusts he stopped and just stayed fully in me , moving with me if I moved to keep all of him inside ,I squealed as I felt my walls collapsing around him in pleasure . Suddenly he thrust in and out so quick I felt my self loose control and I climaxed all over the place with him still in me. I let out the loudest moan of pleasure and relief and I started panting as he thrust again and exploded inside me . I felt his warm liquid everywhere hoping it stayed in the condom. We stayed like that for a few second with him still in me as we both panted before he withdrew slowly and I felt liquids pouring out of me . I moaned and he groaned . We were both glistening with sweat and bodily fluids , I shuffled onto my butt looked at the extreme mess we had made in disbelief. There was liquid _everywhere_ and we both looked at it in disbelief . I still felt tingling pain Inside me but leftover warm liquid soothed it . He crept over beside me and wrapped his arms around me which I returned resting my head on his pounding heart. He rubbed my hair . "I'm so sorry if I hurt you," He said sounding concerned . "N-no!" I said too quickly . "That - that was _amazing ."_ I felt him smile . "Your amazing ." He whispered .We decided to change into fresh pajamas and sleep together in the other bed even though it was only a single . We showered separately. I washed my weak body in the shower still shaking as he cleaned up the bed clothes . He showered after me and we hopped into bed suddenly exhausted . It was such a tight fit but it wasn't awkward now . We faced each-other an kissed eachother gently.

"Goodnight Jimin ." I whispered , burying my head under his chin.

"Good night Yoona ." He smiled with his hand in my waist .

I slept like a lamb that night, absolutely exhausted . I had never felt so safe up against his warm body .

 _ ***IM SO SORRY FOR BEING WAY TOO DETAILED ****_

 _*_? _ **I would just like to say it's not going to get any cleaner or less graphic from here in so if this is too much for you you may not be able to handle the rest of this book***_


	25. Chapter 26

I woke up warm inside . I hadn't fully recovered get and could feel my walls aching which made me winch . I heard Jimin groan as he woke up which made me smile . I backed up abit and we met each others eyes as he opened his slowly adjusting to the light. He smiled when he saw me .

"Good morning ." He smiled .

"Good morning ." I grinned . We kissed each-other on the lips slowly like we had been married for years . I rolled out of bed and sat on the side stretching my hands . I felt his soft hands massaging my lower back and I smiled . I got up and showered quickly getting changed into yesterday's now slightly crinkled out fit . Jimin was still stretching when I left the bathroom .

"Oh come on, get ready I'm hungry."

I smiled . Suddenly I felt like eating . I was happy. _This is strange ._

He smiled . "Ok sorry!" He laughed ,

"I'll shower later ," he shrugged joining my side as we walked downstairs .

I heard chewing and chatting in the kitchen and we entered side by side.

It all went quiet when we walked in and stood in the door way. Everyone looked up at us kind of scared and shocked . Tae looked abit angry and jealous along with shocked . Hoseok dropped his spoon splattering milk all over the place . I blushed .

"Stop staring." Jimin said walking towards the fridge .

I followed him and everyone's eyes followed me . I felt like crying suddenly . Did everyone hate me now ? Think I was a whore ? Knowing I was still with Lin. They must have heard me .

"W-what happened last night?" Tae blurted our breaking the silence .

"Shut up Tae," Jimin said quietly slightly embarrassed he looked at me .

"I mean , I don't think I have ever heard someone scream so loud ." Jungkook giggled covering his mouth.

I blushed .

"Jungkook ah!" I squealed . I hid my blush in my sleeve .

"Stop ," Jimin said sitting down . "Your just making everyone uncomfortable ." He started eating his cereal. I sat down beside him with an apple . Looking at the table as I ate it .

"When did _this_ start?" Namjoon said raising his eyebrows and looking at us .

I looked away uncomfortably.

"Uh," Jimin blushed . "Last night I guess." He blushed .

"What even were you..." Hoseok asked with his mouth open .

Namjoon gave him a scornful look.

"I lost sleep over you." Yoongi huffed looking at the table .

" _Ahhhh ohhh ahh!"_ Jungkook imitated me in a high voice .

I blushed and smacked his shoulder and he giggled proud of himself .

I seen Minseo coming down the stairs and she smiled at me when she seen me . She sat beside Jungkook .

"I heard you last night," she smiled and I blushed . "I-uh yeah sorry." I blushed .

"No it's fine ," she smiled . "Better you then me ." She smiled at Jungkook who smiled back at her .

"You never told me about this Jungkook ." I smiled .

"Oh , it never came up, you never told me about this ." He smiled . _"Ah Jimin faster ahhh."_ He mocked me again.

I smacked his shoulder again and smiled .

"So since your now,well _involved_ with someone especially someone like Jimin, who is well an already engaged person you need to know some regulations ." Namjoon started. I blushed at ' _involved'_ , he sounded like my mother talking to a twelve year old me about how babies are made .

"Bang PD is open to us being in relationships , as long as it doesn't get out to the public and the fans and doesn't interfere with our work it can happen." He smiled . I nodded . "O-ok." I smiled nervously , thinking about Lin.

"What about Lin." Taehyung said angrily .

I looked at him briefly and blushed . "We broke up a few days ago." I lied .

He frowned . "Really?" He said sarcastically . "Why didn't you tell me ?" He pressed . Everyone looked at him angrily .

"I don't have to tell you everything ." I raised my voice slightly . He stared at me full of anger . I stared back at him full of resilience .

"Okkk" Minseo laughed nervously.

"Let's just calm down, okie?" She smiled looking at me and I smiled slightly focusing on my apple again.

"Okie?" She looked at Tae who gave her a death look and she quickly turned away.

Why is he so angry at me?

When we finished breakfast everyone went to get ready except me as I had a day off . I looked up to realize Tae hadn't left either and he was staring at me .

"Why him?" He asked bluntly.

I looked up at him questioningly.

"Excuse me ?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why him?" He shrugged .

I scoffed . "And not You is it?"

He looked away uncomfortably.

"I can't believe you." He huffed .

"Oh why!? Because I didn't chose you come on !" I turned away .

We sat facing away from each other until everyone returned .

"Are you not working today?" Jimin asked me .

"No, I have a day off ." I smiled .

"Oh wow! So lucky!" Jin smiled sadly.

I frowned on pity . "What will you do?" Namjoon beamed .

"I think I'll watch TV and then go for a walk or something ." I smiled , "maybe shopping ."

I crossed my legs but it hurt and winced and quickly uncrossed them. Jungkook seen me and laughed out loud . "Y-you tipped her at the seams!" He laughed into jimins shoulder who cursed at him and started pushing and wrestling him while Jungkook laughed . I blushed as Tae gave me a dirty look as everyone else laughed .

"Oof! Were late!" Namjoon said panicked looking at his watch . "Come on into the car." Jin said to everyone and everyone started filing out to the car. I waved and smiled at everyone as they left .

"Gah ! J- _Jimin ahhhh huah!"_ I heard Jungkook shriek in giggles as he left and squeal when Jimin kicked him.

I waited until the door shut and then turned on the TV. My legs were killing me so a day of rest is just what I need .

I curled up and watched my favorite love drama then tried to delete it from the Netflix account for an hour as I didn't want anyone seeing it.

I changed into a fluffy jumper I found in Jimin a room and a pair of leggings that I found in Taes room . I smelled like a mixture of Tae and Jimin and I liked it . I decided to go for a quick stroll in the park . I sat by the lake watching the ducks swim and duck by.

I hugged my legs thinking of how much I had probably hurt Tae . _It's not your fault ._ I felt tears welling up in my eyes . _Oh stop._ I wiped them away .

I decided to take a trip to a nearby pharmacy to buy the pill as I didn't have any at home . I flicked through the aisles until I found it and bought it from money I found in the pocket of jimins jumper .

I popped it along with some water back at the house . My legs were killing me and I felt ripped inside .

I wandered around the house attempting to get the password to Yoongis studio but failing countless times. I wandered down to the basement which was a huge studio .

I examined the squeaky clean floors and mirror , stroking my hands across it and hearing my fingers squeak across it .

I lay down on the floor stretching my whole body and pushing past my sore muscles . I was so un stretched and sore that everything hurt but I bared through it. _How am I meant to work this tommorrow ._

My phone beeped and I looked at it .

 _Jiminahh ahh uhh,_

 _We are going to the beach tommorrow night if you would like to join us ,_

 _Just know that we all want to sleep okay? :)_

 _~Jungkook_

I rolled my eyes but laughed .

 _:|_

 _Yes ! I would like to come but I can't promise anything :0_

 _~Yoona_

I regretted that and slapped my self when I sent it and realized I couldn't unsend it .

 _~Jungkook_

I smiled when I received the picture . But cringed knowing that Jimin has basically seen me confessing that I wanted to have sex with him again.

Anyway . I'm going back to my apartment now and I'm resting until tommorrow . It's going to be a big day.

 ***This chapter could be hella longer but it's already like 1.5k long so I'll end it here and continue in the next chapter !***

• **thanks for reading !•**


	26. NOTICE

Hi guys! All my chapters got deleted from where I was writing them ! That's why I haven't uploaded in ages but don't worry because VERY soon I will have new chapters coming so keep an eye out! Thanks! And sorry!


	27. Chapter 27

The boys returned home pretty late .

Jin quickly cooked some dinner while everyone went and showered . We ate dinner together in awkward silence with a few short conversations . I was beside Jimin who was trying hard not to look at me and me him. Occasionally I seen Tae look at me in fury as he twiddled his noodles on his fork .

"So," Jungkook loudly broke the silence .

"Is everyone coming to the beach tommorrow ?" He looked around the table as everyone nodded .

"Yoona?" He looked at me .

"Yep." I nodded .

"Great! We're leaving pretty early ! It's a long drive !"

"Yoona can just sleep here tonight, it will save us the time of collecting her and we'll get to the beach quicker !" Hoseok said. Panick rose in me . _No, please no._ I could see Jungkook laughing quietly to himself and Jimin punching his stomach under the table .

"She can sleep on the sofa." Yoongi huffed. "I'm tired ."

I blushed in embarrassment .

After dinner we all headed to bed . Tae walked past me without even saying goodnight like everyone else .

"A-are you sure you are ok to sleep on the sofa ?" Jimin asked as he was the last to leave .

I looked at the sofa . It looked uncomfortable to sleep on . I scrunched up my face slightly .

"Uh,"

"It's fine ," he started . "You can sleep on the spare bed if you want ..."

That's not what I want . "Yeah." I smiled and followed him to his room .

"Goodnight." I whispered to him as we faced eachother in our separate single beds . It was pitch black . "Goodnight." He whispered with a smile.

The next morning I awoke to see Jimins bed empty . I walked out the the stairs and slowly down them .

"Jimin shi you should have woke her we will be late !"

"She was fast asleep!" Jimin fought back .

"It's ok I'm up." I said softly and everyone turned to look at me .

I looked at Jimin and walked to where he was sitting beside him . I slept on it last night. I realised Jimin was who I wanted . He made me feel safe , loved and happier then ever . I smiled at him excitedly and he smiled back confused but happy arching his brow slightly . We all ate breakfast and had our separate conversations . I mostly talked to Jimin and we just _talked ._ About life . Work. Whether we liked the beach or not . He told me he didn't like how the sand made him dirty for ages , how he'd be getting dressed for work and suddenly sand would fall out of a sock and he'd wonder where it came from until he remembered .

I told him how it had been ages since I had been to the beach. How my mother took me when I was ten years old and we built a sand castle which I watched get taken away by the strong ocean current .

Soon enough we all got into the car with our packed food and clothes . It was a scorcher of a day and I was sweating . I sat beside yoongi in the isolated 2 seat row .

Partly because there were no other seats , and partly because I didn't want the awkwardness of sitting anywhere near Jungkook and Jimin .

The car drive tolled on for hours, I'm pretty sure I drifted off to sleep and my head landed on Yoongis shoulder resulting in him awkwardly shaking his shoulder slightly to wake me up.

He bopped his head to his headphones with his eyes closed and his head pressed against the window.

I just twiddled with my fingers and coat zipper in boredness but then became thankful when glancing over my shoulder to see Jungkook bouncing up and down on Jimins lap and Jimin slapping the back of his head as they laugh. I partially glance at Taehyung who was sitting by the window with his arms crossed and his earphones in, ignoring the chaos in the back ground and remaining silent.

I frown slightly. We have had a petty fight but my intention was never to lose Taehyung as a friend.

" _Ahh fuck Jimin!"_ Jungkook steals my attention when he sees me looking at Taehyung. I look at him with a horrid blush and cover my face with my hand, spinning back around but not before I see his becoming more aggresive in his grinds against Jimins lap.

I hug my legs to my body and hide my face.

"Annoying, right?"

I hear Yoongis purr like voice, one I don't hear too often unless I'm being told off.

"Uh-yeah - yeah _so_ annoying." I laugh awkwardly. I'm always scared I'll make the wrong impression to Yoongi, he seems like the type ro form impressions quite easily.

He turns around in his seat, "Jungkook ah' Shut Up and sit down." He demands coolely.

I glance around slightly, hiding mostky behind the seat. Jungkook dismounts Jimin quietly and sits back down in his seat as he crosses his arms and sticks out his tongue at me with a smile.

I spin back around as my heart races.

"T-thanks-"

"I couldn't hear my music." He interupts me as he puts back on his headphones and closes his eyes again.

"Okay." I think in ny head , slightly shocked but mostly embarrased. He doesn't like me, I think to myself, I'm not sure he ever will.

After three long hours we arive at the sandy beach and unpack our bags from the boot of the car.

Its a small, sandy beach that I'm pretty sure is private due to the lack of people and pitch fences.

"Okay, so rooms, we need to sort rooms." Namjoon claps his hands together with his casual , cute grin.

"Well we're not putting _these_ two together anyway, they'll scare away the fish from the fishermen all the way to Japan!" Jungkook jokes , holding up his arms in defense against Jimins attack but failing against his kicks.

I turn face away and walk away from where I had been standing beside Jimin as I blush from utter embarrasement.

I glance at Tae who is staring at the grey sand with his sharp jaw clenched.

" _Okay..._ well- oh you just decide amongst yourselves I'm not your father." Namjoon gives up with an eye roll, a tut and a fes up hand gesture as he grabs his roll up tent and bag and heads down to the tent pitching area.

Hoseok throws a hand gesture (? ﾟﾏﾻ) to no one in particular in excitement I suppose and follows on with Jin and their bags. Taehyung swiftly throws his bag over his shoulder and strides off after them.

I bend to pick up mine but a hand interupts me and picks it up for me. I straighten up and smile at Jimin thankfully as he hauls both mine and his bags on his back and we set off.

"Is your back not sore from practicd Jimin-ah? Don't strain yourself!" I worriedly glaso the handle of my bag.

"Its fine, I got it." He smiles reassuringly and sweetly as he carries them effortlessly.

We laugh through our terrible tent pitching together, the steel limbs of the tent flail everywhere and the thin over coat blows in the breeze.

"Not... _bad?"_

Jimin doesn't sound too convinced as we stand back and admire our work.

"Uh..." I contain my laughter before bursting out laughing into his shoulder, his laughter joins me. Our tent may not be _perfect_ , but its the participation that counts.

"Yah - I don't think its _done."_

Jungkook looks displeasingly over Jins shoulder as Jin prods at the steak sizzling away on the small portable BBQ.

"Sorry but who's the cook here? Who's been cooking for bangtan since befire debut?" Jin protests as he takes the steak off the Grill and plonks it onto a plate.

Jimin adjusts the blanket loosely draped across my shoulders as we huddle around the fire.

I smile lovingly in thanks.

We pass the beef around, cuttung our own portions off it and cursing at whoever takes more then everyone else.

Its not cooked to what I would usually like it but none the less its _dinner._

We all break off slowly in yawns as we retire to our tents. Me and Jimin leave before Taehyung and Jungkook do.

Jimin standing up and offering his hand to help me up while Taehyung stares on.

"Goodnight." Jimin salutes to his fellow members and I chime in as I'm led away slowly.

" _Uh- g-good -n -night!"_ Jungkook immitates me through grunts and groans, his eyes closed tightly and his head rolled back. Taehyung stares dirtily at him and I blush at both of their responses.

" _Huhhhhh Jimin shiii..."_ is the last thing I hear before I enter into our tent and hide my blush in my hair.

I climb into my sleeping bag and zip myself up slowly. Jimin kisses my forehead softly and brushes back the hair like my mother used to when I was a baby.

"Night." I whisper through a happy smile.

"Goodnight." He whispers back.

He clicks the small tavern light off , leaving us in darkness. I close my eyes happily , feeling my body drifting into a calm sleep. Jimins gentle breathing is so audible in this tight fit tent it makes me smile.

How lucky am I to have him.


	28. Chapter 28

I woke up to Jungkook twiddling my hair beside me .

"Oh your awake ." He said casually.

"Uh I Yeah I'm awake ." I said sitting up and yawning . "W-what time is it?" I asked half asleep looking outside the open door to see it was still a little dark .

"It's 5am." He whispered .

 _5am ._ My head spun, way too early for me .

"Everyone is cooking breakfast outside ,"

I suddenly smelt the food wafting through the air and my stomach groaned and crippled me over .

"I'm starving ," I whimpered .

We made our way out to where everyone else was cooking and eating breakfast . I wrapped my self in a blanket as there was a soft icy breeze.

I sat beside Jimin in the soft sand and we smiled at each other as he said good morning in his sweet soft voice . I snuggled into his chest as his arm wrapped around me . He was always so warm . He always smelt so clean and homely it made me smile .

"What do you want to eat?"he asked as he picked up two plates as everyone else filled up theirs . My head spun as I sat up.

"Ehhm " I examined the banquet that Yoongi had cooked .

"I'll have a few sausages ." I said and he handed me a plate with about ten sausages on it . We all chatted while we ate . I only managed about five sausages , but I felt the fullest I've felt in weeks . It was 9am by the time everyone was done as we chatted for ages .

"Ok let's go for a swim!" Namjoon smiled as it was getting really hot .

Jimin helped me up from the cold sand and helped me dust off my pajamas .

We all went back to our tents to change . Minutes later we all re emerged . They were all wearing swimming trunks , their six _maybe seven_ packs were all glisteningly defined in the sunlight . I felt myself staring so looked at my feet. It was awkward being the only girl . I was wearing a bikini top and a pair of extremely short shorts instead of a bikini bottom as I didn't feel comfortable enough . I heard them all laughing and even seen Tae smiling into his hand as they examined Jimins back . _Oh god ._ He laughed trying to swing away from them . _I remembered now ._ I scraped his back so hard . I saw raw scratch marks all over his back . The skin had peeled off most of them .

I blushed so hard. "W-was it a wild animal?" Jungkook stuttered between laughs and he broke down when he seen me there .

"I'm so sorry ." I whispered to Jimin putting my head in my hands . He laughed reassuringly . "What? You don't have to apologise ." He smiled swiping my chin in reassurance . I smiled . Why did I feel so happy with him . We walked to the sea hand in hand . It was roasting hot and I presumed I looked like a sweaty washed up whale.

"Oh!" I hesitated as my feet touched he cold water but he didn't mind it .

"Here ," He said bending down and beckoning me onto his back. I hesitated at first but then climbed on and wrapped my legs around his waist . _Getting flashbacks._ It hurt but I adjusted to it .

He waded out with everyone else and then dropped me back wards into the water . Everyone laughed . "JIMIN !" I shouted slapping his arm and removing my wet hair from my face . They all just laughed . We swam around for hours I clung onto his back and he paddled around when I got tired . I can't remember smiling as much in my life . We all huddled around the portable ramen maker that Jin was trying to work , wrapped in fluffy towels . It was evening now and the cold air was starting to settle in. We ate luke warm, semi hard ramen for dinner as the machine shut down half way through the cooking and Jin slapping it and calling it an idiot didn't re start it surprisingly .

That night me and Jimin walked hand in hand along the cliff side . Looking up at the sky full of twinkling white stars . We sat in the long grass looking out at the rolling Black Sea . The cold breeze woke me up.

"W-were you lying when you said about Lin earlier ?" He asked me . I felt myself shudder . What do I say !

"No," I lied . "I was telling the truth, I uh, I broke up with him a few days ago, just didn't feel like telling anyone ." I blushed looking away. I'm a bad liar .

"Oh, well I'm sorry." He smiled weakly . I smiled . How can one person be so cute . We lied down together and looked up at the sky.

My mind flickered back to the time Taehyung and I lay in the warmth looking up at the clouds . I smiled to myself .

"T-this is going to be a bit weird ." He said sitting up. I furrowed my brow a bit confused . I sat up too.

"What?"

He looked away smiling nervously.

"I-I was wondering if-if," he rubbed his hands together in his cute nerves .

"If?" I smiled abit .

"If - if you'd want to be my girlfriend ? I-if you want ." He ran his hands through his hair and looked away . I smiled with joy . I leaned forward and kissed his lips in a smile . When we broke away he smiled .

"So, is that a yes ?" He asked sarcastically.

I laughed , wiping my tired eyes .

"Yes , that's a yes !"

I laughed hugging his chest as we looked out onto the sea .

The next morning I woke up in my sleeping bag on the middle of the beach. My confused body adjusted . The tent was gone and I seen everyone packing their tents and bags onto the car. I sat up in confusion and anger . Jungkook turned around to me and laughed . " Shes awake ! She's awake!" He laughed .

"Jungkookaahhhh!" I whined , wiping sand out of my hair that has blown in over my sleeping bag. He laughed and helped me up. _This child ._

It was almost impossible for me to be mad at him but I always tried .

It was a long journey home . I sat beside Jimin the whole way and fell asleep on his soft shoulder for most of the ride .

The rest of the day was a blur to me . I slept all day on their comfy sofa at their house and woke up in the middle of the night to see a blanket and pillow accompanying me . My weak eyes adjusted . _Is someone sitting on that chair ._ I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Could it be ? My eyes adjusted to see Taehyung sitting on the armchair infront of my head staring at me . His legs spread in his manly posture .

"What are you doing here ?" I asked .

"It's my house ." He said sarcastically .

"What time is it ?" I asked .

He briefly looked at his wrist with a bored pout on his face . He didn't even have a wrist on.

"3am."

I tilted my head and sat up. "Taehyung ," I said in a yawn . "I don't even know why your mad at me but I really don't want you to be , so can we ask like grown ups and move on?" I asked smiling falsely. He breathed out a laugh and nodded his head strangely , kissing his joint hands and raising his eyebrows . Suddenly he got up out of his seat and hobbled away upstairs .

"Taehyung ?" I said angrily .

He just kept on walking .

 *****Thanks for reading , next chapter ssooonnnn!****


	29. Chapter 29

***SEX warning *** **fast forward six months** The last six month went by like a breeze . I practically moved into the BTS house . Every day I went to work and met with my group members who were still being prepared to debut. Every day we practiced for hours on end . "DDD" is what we decided to name our group. Although Bighit has the last say, we happily got a few suggestions in . I grew so close with each member . Bighit placed the rule that we were not allowed to meet outside of work with BTS to stop suspicions rising as they wanted the DDD debut to be as hidden as possible . Every lunch me and Jungkook would get some food and talk. And every night my boyfriend Park Jimin would walk me to my apartment (well every night I was staying there ) and kiss me goodnight as he ruffled my hair . Sexually , it got easier , two night after the beach we tried again. Let's just keep it simple and say I couldn't walk the day after . I lied when I told him I was ok and able to try different positions . It hurt like fire but anything to please him. Every two to three nights we would have sex . We started doing it In my apartment as there was no one to hear it . Every time was like it was our first, full of wonder and constant new surprise . We explored each other's bodies and we sure knew how to make eachother shiver in pleasure . Lin wise - I told him I had to change my number and that I would find a way to send him the new number , then I blocked him. I couldn't bring myself to break up with him because every time I started typing my heart snapped and tears rolled down my cheeks . This wasn't fair on any of us , me , Lin or Jimin . DDD prepared our first song "Summer" which I helped choreograph making me smile . Life was , good , good , and I was hoping it would stay that way. However , I knew it was all too good to be true . There was three weeks until the DDD debut and the nerves were getting real . Jisu snuggled my shoulder and squealed . "Three weekeu!" She aegyod. I smiled nervously . "We will be fine , we will succeed , be positive ." Everyone squealed . We danced to Summer for about the one hundredth time that day until our feet blistered . "Ok," Soomi said , as we fist bumped each other once we were done . "Have a good weekend and we'll be back better then ever on Monday for more work ? And we'll be fine ." She smiled her cheeky smile . I couldn't help but smile . "We got this ." I smiled and everyone laughed . I strolled to my apartment _yes I still don't have a car_. Sitting on my sofa I suddenly thought about how much I missed Taehyung . His cheeky moves , his sweet personality , our late night ventures to the park and the lake , star and cloud gazing , secret telling and of course _ice cream ._ I needed him back . As a friend . I just needed him . Dinner with Jimin that night was as nice as always . I wore a pretty black sequined dress and chewed my food carefully to ensure my lipstick stayed on. "Does Taehyung still hate me ?" I asked quietly As if thinking he was going to be around . I noticed Jimin shift uncomfortably . "I-uh ,no I don't think he ever _hated_ you, he was just a bit angry, he's over it now ." I had been to their house almost every day/night but I had only seen Taehyung a few times . He seemed to disappear whenever I was in the house . We hadn't conversed properly since the night we returned from the beach. "Oh." I stick my fork viciously into my salmon. "Why?" He asked raising an eyebrow . "I just , I don't want to have any problems with people anymore , just want to make amends you know ?" He smiled . "Your so caring ." He giggled . "I wish!" I shook my head smiling . We hobbled up the drive way slightly tipsy on wine. Next thing I knew I was lying in the bed getting pounded . I squealed in pleasure . _Bang Bang._ The wall shook from Taehyungs room. Jimins squeezed my waist and continued thrusting into me . I moaned loudly . _Bang bang! "_ Shut up!" Taehyung shouted . Jimin looked Into my eyes anxiously. "No keep going ," I gasped desperately . He covered my mouth and kept going but my squeal pierced through his hands . _Thud thud thud ._ The door flung open and I squealed wrapping my self in the covers , Jimin wrapped himself in a cover too. I seen Taehyung standing in the door way in his pajamas . He looked me up and down and then looked at Jimin and back to me and to Jimin continually in anger . "I told you shut up." He huffed . "I'm trying to sleep ." "Taehyung you can't just barge into someone else's room like that!" Jimin said angrily . "Your just embarrassing Yoona and yourself ." I looked at Tae and our eyes met for a split second . He looked so good when he was angry. He shook his head to move his long hair out of his face . "Be quiet ." He huffed and slammed the door behind him. "I'm so sorry ," Jimin said beckoning me to lie down . We lay under the covers and fell asleep . What a buzz kill. _***Taes POV***_ It's almost 2am when they start. The pounding bed frame slamming against the wall , Yoona screaming and squealing making me hard . I close my eyes and try to imagine anything but what I am . That I am in Jimins shoes . I can't . I slam my hands against the cold wall . It stopped for a minute . I released my breath . " _Aighhah!"_ I rolled my eyes and slammed my hands on the wall harder telling them to shut up. I felt bad . I wasn't even tired . Just _jealous ?_ No. " _Keep going ,"_ I heard a helpless beg which made my vived imagination return and I shook it out of my head . Another squeak . _That's it._ I've given them twenty minutes but I can't do it anymore . Opening that door was a mistake . I would never mean to do something with this level of disrespect to anyone but I couldn't take it now . My eyes immediately found Yoona who looked utterly shocked and scrambled under the covers . It was almost pitch black so I couldn't see her body . "I told you to shut up." I huffed , sounding angry. "I'm trying to sleep." I lied . Jimin spoke to me but my interests were elsewhere . I met Yoonas soft , scared gaze . Her widened shocked eyes Locked onto mine and I felt mine soften . The moonlight shone now and I saw her draped in the silk blankets pressed against the wall. Her whole body covered . _No._ I looked away as my heart burst . "Be quiet ." I huffed and left . Laying in my bed I heard silence . Why had I let my jealousy ruin someone else's happiness again ? Why did this girl have this changing effect on me? Made me a protective, angry person when really I just want to be happy and loved . Right that's it. I'm moving on. She obviously has . She's debuting , she's got a boyfriend and she's happy . And that's how I want to be . Tommorrow I am officially on the hunt for a lover . ***sorry for time change , shit chapter , will get better !****


	30. Chapter 30

***wanted to thank every one for reading to this point , I appreciate it a crazy amount, it's so hard to find time to write these as authors and we are all so thankful for you taking time to read them !***

—

I woke up lying close to Jimin . He was still fast asleep . He looked like a little baby when he slept . As peaceful as a baby bird in a warm nest. His soft breath blew on my forehead . I eased away slowly to not wake him up. He shuffled a bit but resumed his deep sleep. I was naked so quickly dressed . It was five am and no one else was up . I decided to go get some early breakfast as my stomach growled at me viciously. Walking into the cold hallway felt refreshing . I relished myself in how good life was . I looked to my Right to see Taes door . Sadness sept over me . I hated how I had made him like this . I didn't believe any of it was really my fault but he did .

I slowly crept over and opened his door slightly . Enough for me to see him . He looked so peaceful asleep. They all did . His hand cradled his cheek . His covers rose and fell as he breathed . I risked it all creeping over slowly . I tiptoed . I stood over his sleeping body . His breathing ensured me he was asleep. I slowly eased my hand in to brush away stray hairs off his cheeks . His mouth moved slightly so I withdrew my hand . His skin was so soft and his hair so fluffy. I wanted to run my hands through it. I slowly put my hand back .

"Don't you have a boyfriend ?" He mumbles suddenly with his eyes still closed . I jumped back scared and embarrassed .

"I - I ," I started extremely embarrassed . "It wasn't anything like _that."_ I splurged out .

"Mhmm really ." He mumbled half asleep. "Why then?" He said a little more clear . "Why not ." I smiled sarcastically and left , slamming the door behind me and running downstairs .

How utterly embarrassing . I don't think I can never be not embarrassing .

Its half five by the time anyone comes downstairs and it's Jimin first. I'm on my phone eating breakfast . "Good morning ." He smiled in his sweet clear voice that makes my heart melt . I smile . "Mornin. ." I chirped. "Would you like some toast?" I asked showing him the huge plate of toast I cooked for everyone . He gave it an unsure look as it was half burnt to a crisp . "Ehhahh..." He said unsure . We both laughed . "Whatever ." I pretended to be angry and he made a fake sad face at me . We laughed and he ate an apple as I ate the burnt toast. The rest came down together . Taehyung smiled at us as he got breakfast from the fridge . Me and Jimin furrowed our brows at each other in harmony . He even sat across from me and engaged in group conversation which was at this point not normal . Everyone looked suspicious but didn't say anything. I couldn't help but stare at him confused and once or twice he caught me making me spin quickly away. "Finally the weekend !" I sighed after everyone was done eating . "What's the plan today everyone ?" Namjoon smiled . "Let's go our separate ways." Taehyung smiled .

"The bay?" Jimin smiled at me . I nodded my head and looked at Tae who didn't look affected . I felt abit jealous . _Stop it._ I had always been one of _those_ people . Jealous when I had everything . I shook my head to rid it off my annoying thoughts .

We got into jimins car half an hour later . We were both dressed in shorts with sandals, his shorts were longer then mine and his top was blue where as mine was pastel pink. It was almost 25 degrees outside and my skin burned as I sat down on the black leather seat.

"I brought some food , so we don't have to worry about going to find lunch

somewhere ."

I glanced in the back . "We can have a picnic ." I said holding up a fluffy blanket that was there . He smiled turning on the car . "Good idea , we will."

Half an hour later we rolled up to the pebbly bay. There were eight docks stretching out onto the cold lake .

"Can you fish?" I asked holding up an abandoned fishing rod lying on the eight dock . He laughed . "No ! I can't do anything ." He frowned slightly . I nudged his shoulder . "Oh stop, your great." I smiled .

We lay on the dock sunbathing hand in hand. Every ten minutes we'd re apply suncream. "You would want to put a little more then that on! Your debut is in less then three weeks !" He'd gasp as I closed the bottle cap and he'd open it and rub half the bottle onto me .

"I don't care !" I pouted in a squeaky voice . "That's what makeup is for !"

He would give me a stern look and then laugh. He applied so much all his skin visible was coated and as white as a sheet of paper . I laughed at him as I scraped my name onto his leg and his slightly tanned skin appeared through the white suncream forming my name . I couldn't stop laughing and took a picture . He replaced the scraped sunscreen fake cursing at me through a smile . We lay there for hours talking .

"Look!" He gasped pointing at a flock of birds that was flying low across the lake .

"I envy the birds," he started . "I envy them so much."

"Why?" I asked .

"Because they can fly! And they can fly in and out of the trees and if they don't like it they can leave immediately ," I looked at him puzzled , sometime she said the strangest things , but he had a smile in his face . "They can fly with the nice cool breeze ."

"Animals evolve to fit the climate , Some evolve to have legs but some evolve wings ."

" I want to have wings , I always am wishing my shoulder blades would evolve into wings but not yet ." He chuckled stretching his hands towards the sky where a few birds swooped over head .

"You're a weird one ." I smiled sitting up . He laughed . "Will we start our picnic ?"

We ate sweets and countless calories but it was worth it .

"Wow , " I licked my fingers . "You would not think I am debuting in three weeks with how I was just eating there ." I frowned . He patted my stomach smiling . "You look great , who cares ." I smiled .

"You would not think promotions for our new album start next week but hey!" He half smiled eating a piece of bread .

"Don't you wish we were just able to eat and do anything we want ?" I asked . My limitations coming up to the debut were set so high. We were given a diet plan which I had already broken many times. Work hours were long and public appearances were so limited that my friend circle was very confined .

"You don't know the _half_ of it ," He frowned . "Maybe you will someday but I hope you don't have to ."

I knew what he was talking about . Being worldwide really took a toll on them . Longer work hours , pressure to look good . Although the relationship ban had been eased slightly , any spare time they had now was spent sleeping to regain all they had lost . I'd often find myself watching tv in my spare time when six months ago I would have been in the park with them or eating dinner . They had all lost considerable amounts of weight . I always tried to pressure them into eating the way they had for me .

I tried .

"I just want you to take a rest , all you guys , it's like your never not working." I looked out to the lake . "I know ," he gently rubbed my knee to comfort me .

"It's just hard because I never see you guys ." I looked into his eyes hurt .

"I know , but it will all be over soon," he smiled reassuringly . "Promotions will start and end within a month and then we'll be free for another bit." He smiled and I could see the excitement in his eyes .

"Lets go for a paddle ?" I suggested .

He nodded eating a grape . We paddled one length in the cold water eating ice cream we had brought . It was a bit dangerous to go further after eating anyway . It was six pm by the time we got back . Everyone was gone from their day out which mostly was shopping and everyone seemed to bump into each other whilst shopping and it ended up as a family day of shopping . Everyone showed up their new purchases which genuinely consisted of sunglasses and T-shirt's which were alone the cost of my living for a month . Tae showed us a new Gucci top he has bought and some "steals " he has picked up for under 300. "Wow " I gasped feeling the fabric of the 1200 top . He quickly snatched it off me grinning protectively . He was so protective of his clothes . Has he decided to forgive me ? I dared not ask .

"We're going to the Hollywood tomorrow night Yoona , if you'd like to come ?" Jungkook smiled as he placed a bag of groceries on the counter . _The Hollywood ._ That private club that all the idols and famous people went to , and _I_ was invited !?

"W-what? Will I be aloud in !?" I said confused .

"Yeah? Your with us ." He sniffed as he put away the groceries .

"S-sure ! I'll come !" I love a good party and the Hollywood is an achievement for me .

Later that night as I sat in bed with Jimin who by the way - had gotten a double bed four months ago.

"Will there be any idols at the Hollywood ?" I questioned nervously .

"Yeah , There's a lot of Comebacks happening right now so tomorrow night is a celebration party and a good luck party."

I gulped into his chest. I glanced at the book he was reading .

"Do they know about _us?"_ I asked .

He paused for a minute . "No, but the rule isn't in place for us , they won't care ."He reassured me but he didn't seen so sure himself .

"Oh okay." I rolled away I felt his head turn to look at me briefly as I did , wondering had he upset me .

"Goodnight ." I breathed .

"Night !" He sighed rubbing my shoulder .


	31. Chapter 31

I walked down stairs in the high heeled boots trying not to slip and die .

The minute I finished the stairs everyone's heads turned and their mouth dropped and their eyes widened .

"Woooowww." Hobi said in his shocked voice . Jimin smiled . I blushed and looked away. Soon enough everyone went back to getting ready and I walked over . "Wow , " Jimin smiled excitedly . "You look _amazing ."_

I smiled . "Thanks ." I pecked his lips.

"How did you pick out this outfit ? It looks like it's been styled professionally!" He gasped looking at it . I seen Taehyung smile proudly over Jimins shoulder .

"Taehyung helped me ." I smiled looking into Taes eyes for a second .

"Well," Jimin said looking slightly glum. "He's got good fashion sense !" He smiled weakly . I felt bad . I shouldn't have said anything .

I rubbed his shoulders comforting him . "You look handsome ." I smiled and winked. He smiled at that.

The car drive scared me . Every time the tyre would turn my heart would jolt .

I turn around from my seat beside Jimin and everyone looked up at me .

"Is anyone here drinking?" I asked .

Everyone laughed even Jimin and I felt stupid . He seen me being embarrassed and rubbed my knee to comfort me .

"I don't think there will be one person in there who _isn't_ drunk." Jungkook laughed .

"Maybe me ." I smiled .

"Oh come on that's not going to last." Taehyung rolled his eyes smiling .

"Stop it!" I rolled my eyes back .

We arrived outside a large building surrounded by gates and guards .

I hopped out of the limo with help from Jimin and clung to his arm tightly as we walked in the guarded gates to the entrance .

"Are you okay?" He laughed nervously as I realised I was digging my nails into him . I released immediately .

"What? No yeah I'm fine ."

At the door I could hear music pounding and people cheering and laughing . It was muffled but it was so loud it came out almost crystal clear .

The bouncer(guard) looked at all our ID cards . He threw me a strange look and then a concerned one at Jin who was behind me who nodded reassuringly and the bouncer let us in.

Once Inside my ears immediately started pounding . It was _so_ loud. The music was blaring from the Dj booth at the top of the huge room on a raised platform . People were squished together dancing and jumping to the music on the dance floor which lit up different colours with every step.

I felt nauseous and rested my head on jimins shoulder for a second , still holding his arm.

"Are you ok!?" He shouted sounded concerned . I just about heard him over the music .

"Yeah, it's just _loud."_

He smiled concerned. I could tell he wanted to say more but he knew I wouldn't be able to hear him. We all decided to go to the bar , which was in a raised platform to the left of the dance floor . We got a booth furthest away from the noise and although it was still _very_ loud , we could hear each other talk now .

I sat opposite Tae and beside Jimin , Jungkook was beside Tae and Jin beside him. Yoongi and Namjoon were beside Jimin. Hoseok had to pull over a huge chair and sat at the end of the table . We ordered our drinks from a pretty waitress who winked at Taehyung as she left causing him to smile. _Why am I jealous ._ I shot him the dirtiest look in the hope he wouldn't see but he did and kept glancing at me from them on .

I felt too embarrassed to look at him and hoped Jimin didn't see any of it.

We talked until our drinks came . Everyone else had order beer and whiskey and vodka shots and I was sipping on a cocktail . I seen so many famous faces come into the bar .

Every time they did I hid behind Jimin in the hope no one would see me .

I seen black pink take a booth and order fresh water making me feel bad . They were all _so_ pretty and I could hear them laughing all night . A few exo members came _over_ to our table and started talking to the boys for a while . They just smiled and nodded at me to say hi and bye . I seen a few twice members come up and order refills of their drinks . I seen so many idols that my heart couldn't cope . I felt like I was in a dream seeing all these people .

" I need to go to the bathroom." I said shakily but hoped it didn't show . Everyone looked at me . My row moved out and let me out . I walked down out of the bar . Behind me I heard one of the black pink members saying "wow who is that?" And shuffling as everyone turned . I hurried away embarrassed . I scooted through the outskirts of the dance floor trying to avoid the busy crowd . In the bathroom there were many girls up against mirrors fixing make up and dresses. I locked myself in the bathroom stall and sighed sitting on top of the closed toilet . Why was I getting feelings like this for Taehyung. Jealous ones . I had Jimin, and I was happy, I love Jimin and he loves me . And that's that, I'm not going to feel bad about him anymore . I flushed the empty toilet and washed my hands in the sink. My hair and makeup was still flawless so I dried my hands quickly and left trying hard to avoid the piercing stares I was receiving . Out in the dance floor I stopped for a minute to watch . People were flailing around drunk. I laughed to myself at how much fun they were having . I felt a hand wrap softly around my wrist and was surprised as I was dragged onto the dance floor . I looked up to see a familiar face . Lisa ? Black pink Lisa has my hands in hers and was swaying them as we jumped to the beat smiling .

"Hi I'm Lisa !" She shouted close to my ear.

"I- I'm Yoona!" I shouted back . She smiled .

"Are you friends with Bts?"she asked and I realised she must have seen me with them even though her back was to me from the bar . I considered telling her about Jimin but decided it was a bad idea and blushed .

"Yes, Im a trainee at Bighit !" I replied . She spun me around making us both laugh.

"Oh cool!You must be really talented to get that placement !"she smiled . I blushed through my foundation.

"I guess, thanks!" She smiled .

"Can I have your phone number ?" I blurted out spur of the moment . Regret seeped into my veins . What have you done . She smiled happily . "Yes ! Of course !"

I smiled ear to ear. We swapped phones and entered eachothers phone numbers . I couldn't believe I was holding Lisa manobans phone in my hand. We swapped back phones and she hugged me happily before telling me she had to get going . I smiled and said my goodbyes . Walking away I felt

The crazy adrenaline flow into me . It made me smile and shake excitedly . I looked down at my new contact so many times . Crazy. I almost tripped walking up the steps to the bar from looking at it so much. I returned to my seat and immediately noticed Tae was gone .

"Where's Taehyung ?" I asked everyone . Jungkook laughed slightly and pointed behind me . I flung around like lightning and felt my heart plunge from what I saw.

Taehyung and _that_ waitress were in a booth kissing . His hands were placed on the small of her back and she was kissing him furiously . My mouth opened slightly . My heart felt heavy and shallow as I sat back in my seat and listened faintly to everyone's conversations for an hour . I felt tears shelling in my eyes and occasionally stole a glance at Taehyungs booth . Still going .

After almost an hour and a half Taehyung returned smiling hazily . His hair was ruffled and his shirt crinkled . A permanent frown rested on my face .

He resumed his seat opposite me and I looked at his eyes . Everyone else crowded him asking him about her and nudging him like all boys do . I looked at him full of anger . I felt in that moment like ripping his head off his shoulders . He suddenly caught my eye . I didn't break my stare this time I kept it . My anger filled my eyes even more causing him to look away nervously . For another full hour we drank and I sat quietly still mad , backing into the corner to get as far away from Taehyung as possible .

Revenge . I ran my hand up jimins arms sneakily to his shoulders and brought my body close to his as I massaged them . He looked at me with his confused face . "Let's go somewhere , _private ."_ I whispered into his ear looking at Taehyung, who looked displeasingly back . Jimin smiled and squeezed my thigh under the table causing me to smile and bite my lip.

"We're going for a quick walk ." Jimin smiled to everyone .

Everyone except Taehyung laughed .

"A quick _walk?"_ Jungkook sniggered .

"Enjoy your _walk." Hoseok giggled ._

We left the booth and held hands as we walked away. I looked At Tae over jimins shoulder and seen his angry eyes looking back as I walked away.

 ***smut warning next chapter ***


	32. Chapter 32

I walked down stairs in the high heeled boots trying not to slip and die .

The minute I finished the stairs everyone's heads turned and their mouth dropped and their eyes widened .

"Woooowww." Hobi said in his shocked voice . Jimin smiled . I blushed and looked away. Soon enough everyone went back to getting ready and I walked over . "Wow , " Jimin smiled excitedly . "You look _amazing ."_

I smiled . "Thanks ." I pecked his lips.

"How did you pick out this outfit ? It looks like it's been styled professionally!" He gasped looking at it . I seen Taehyung smile proudly over Jimins shoulder .

"Taehyung helped me ." I smiled looking into Taes eyes for a second .

"Well," Jimin said looking slightly glum. "He's got good fashion sense !" He smiled weakly . I felt bad . I shouldn't have said anything .

I rubbed his shoulders comforting him . "You look handsome ." I smiled and winked. He smiled at that.

The car drive scared me . Every time the tyre would turn my heart would jolt .

I turn around from my seat beside Jimin and everyone looked up at me .

"Is anyone here drinking?" I asked .

Everyone laughed even Jimin and I felt stupid . He seen me being embarrassed and rubbed my knee to comfort me .

"I don't think there will be one person in there who _isn't_ drunk." Jungkook laughed .

"Maybe me ." I smiled .

"Oh come on that's not going to last." Taehyung rolled his eyes smiling .

"Stop it!" I rolled my eyes back .

We arrived outside a large building surrounded by gates and guards .

I hopped out of the limo with help from Jimin and clung to his arm tightly as we walked in the guarded gates to the entrance .

"Are you okay?" He laughed nervously as I realised I was digging my nails into him . I released immediately .

"What? No yeah I'm fine ."

At the door I could hear music pounding and people cheering and laughing . It was muffled but it was so loud it came out almost crystal clear .

The bouncer(guard) looked at all our ID cards . He threw me a strange look and then a concerned one at Jin who was behind me who nodded reassuringly and the bouncer let us in.

Once Inside my ears immediately started pounding . It was _so_ loud. The music was blaring from the Dj booth at the top of the huge room on a raised platform . People were squished together dancing and jumping to the music on the dance floor which lit up different colours with every step.

I felt nauseous and rested my head on jimins shoulder for a second , still holding his arm.

"Are you ok!?" He shouted sounded concerned . I just about heard him over the music .

"Yeah, it's just _loud."_

He smiled concerned. I could tell he wanted to say more but he knew I wouldn't be able to hear him. We all decided to go to the bar , which was in a raised platform to the left of the dance floor . We got a booth furthest away from the noise and although it was still _very_ loud , we could hear each other talk now .

I sat opposite Tae and beside Jimin , Jungkook was beside Tae and Jin beside him. Yoongi and Namjoon were beside Jimin. Hoseok had to pull over a huge chair and sat at the end of the table . We ordered our drinks from a pretty waitress who winked at Taehyung as she left causing him to smile. _Why am I jealous ._ I shot him the dirtiest look in the hope he wouldn't see but he did and kept glancing at me from them on .

I felt too embarrassed to look at him and hoped Jimin didn't see any of it.

We talked until our drinks came . Everyone else had order beer and whiskey and vodka shots and I was sipping on a cocktail . I seen so many famous faces come into the bar .

Every time they did I hid behind Jimin in the hope no one would see me .

I seen black pink take a booth and order fresh water making me feel bad . They were all _so_ pretty and I could hear them laughing all night . A few exo members came _over_ to our table and started talking to the boys for a while . They just smiled and nodded at me to say hi and bye . I seen a few twice members come up and order refills of their drinks . I seen so many idols that my heart couldn't cope . I felt like I was in a dream seeing all these people .

" I need to go to the bathroom." I said shakily but hoped it didn't show . Everyone looked at me . My row moved out and let me out . I walked down out of the bar . Behind me I heard one of the black pink members saying "wow who is that?" And shuffling as everyone turned . I hurried away embarrassed . I scooted through the outskirts of the dance floor trying to avoid the busy crowd . In the bathroom there were many girls up against mirrors fixing make up and dresses. I locked myself in the bathroom stall and sighed sitting on top of the closed toilet . Why was I getting feelings like this for Taehyung. Jealous ones . I had Jimin, and I was happy, I love Jimin and he loves me . And that's that, I'm not going to feel bad about him anymore . I flushed the empty toilet and washed my hands in the sink. My hair and makeup was still flawless so I dried my hands quickly and left trying hard to avoid the piercing stares I was receiving . Out in the dance floor I stopped for a minute to watch . People were flailing around drunk. I laughed to myself at how much fun they were having . I felt a hand wrap softly around my wrist and was surprised as I was dragged onto the dance floor . I looked up to see a familiar face . Lisa ? Black pink Lisa has my hands in hers and was swaying them as we jumped to the beat smiling .

"Hi I'm Lisa !" She shouted close to my ear.

"I- I'm Yoona!" I shouted back . She smiled .

"Are you friends with Bts?"she asked and I realised she must have seen me with them even though her back was to me from the bar . I considered telling her about Jimin but decided it was a bad idea and blushed .

"Yes, Im a trainee at Bighit !" I replied . She spun me around making us both laugh.

"Oh cool!You must be really talented to get that placement !"she smiled . I blushed through my foundation.

"I guess, thanks!" She smiled .

"Can I have your phone number ?" I blurted out spur of the moment . Regret seeped into my veins . What have you done . She smiled happily . "Yes ! Of course !"

I smiled ear to ear. We swapped phones and entered eachothers phone numbers . I couldn't believe I was holding Lisa manobans phone in my hand. We swapped back phones and she hugged me happily before telling me she had to get going . I smiled and said my goodbyes . Walking away I felt

The crazy adrenaline flow into me . It made me smile and shake excitedly . I looked down at my new contact so many times . Crazy. I almost tripped walking up the steps to the bar from looking at it so much. I returned to my seat and immediately noticed Tae was gone .

"Where's Taehyung ?" I asked everyone . Jungkook laughed slightly and pointed behind me . I flung around like lightning and felt my heart plunge from what I saw.

Taehyung and _that_ waitress were in a booth kissing . His hands were placed on the small of her back and she was kissing him furiously . My mouth opened slightly . My heart felt heavy and shallow as I sat back in my seat and listened faintly to everyone's conversations for an hour . I felt tears shelling in my eyes and occasionally stole a glance at Taehyungs booth . Still going .

After almost an hour and a half Taehyung returned smiling hazily . His hair was ruffled and his shirt crinkled . A permanent frown rested on my face .

He resumed his seat opposite me and I looked at his eyes . Everyone else crowded him asking him about her and nudging him like all boys do . I looked at him full of anger . I felt in that moment like ripping his head off his shoulders . He suddenly caught my eye . I didn't break my stare this time I kept it . My anger filled my eyes even more causing him to look away nervously . For another full hour we drank and I sat quietly still mad , backing into the corner to get as far away from Taehyung as possible .

Revenge . I ran my hand up jimins arms sneakily to his shoulders and brought my body close to his as I massaged them . He looked at me with his confused face . "Let's go somewhere , _private ."_ I whispered into his ear looking at Taehyung, who looked displeasingly back . Jimin smiled and squeezed my thigh under the table causing me to smile and bite my lip.

"We're going for a quick walk ." Jimin smiled to everyone .

Everyone except Taehyung laughed .

"A quick _walk?"_ Jungkook sniggered .

"Enjoy your _walk." Hoseok giggled ._

We left the booth and held hands as we walked away. I looked At Tae over jimins shoulder and seen his angry eyes looking back as I walked away.

 ***smut warning next chapter ***


	33. Chapter 33

* **Sex warning***

Jimin led me past the bathrooms to a hallway which was quiet .

"There's rooms back here ." He said experienced. Suddenly I regretted everything . I wasn't in the mood . I was just trying to rev Taehyung up . What am I going to do . We entered a small room with a double bed and a few cabinets . Almost immediately jimin presses me against the wall kissing me . I could tell he was extremely horny tonight . I felt his belt buckle press into me as he drove himself against me hungrily . I kissed him back but not as passionately as usual as all I could think of was _Taehyung ._ Why had my life come to this . I felt his warm mouth suck my neck gently but hungrily and I fake moaned when really, I felt nothing . I ran my hands to his crouch . It was extremely hard. He lifted me up almost ripping the dress Taehyung had bought for me and I felt dread and sorry deep in me . He put me on the bed and I helped him take off his shirt revealing his rock hard abs from hours of dance practice and workouts . I kissed them slowly as he brushed my hair with his hands . We took off our shoes and I took off my dress carefully placing it out of any harm . We kissed in our underwear with him hovering over me .

He kissed my chest and down to my stomach making me arch my back . It tickled . He furrowed his brow as he kissed so I moaned falsely. I felt his hand slip under my knickers and I just felt uncomfortable . Thinking Tae might be doing this to that skanky waitress . Did they swap numbers ? Would I be seeing more of her ? I shuddered. Half thinking of it and half in the discomfort of Jimin fingering me . I just wanted everything to be over quick so I focused on the feeling turning it into slightly uncomfortable pleasure . I just sat up and took off his underwear briskly revealing him . I massaged him causing him to moan . He looked in discomfort from having to wait so I made it quick .

"Are you ready?" He asked as always . Too cautious . I nodded and smiled as I spread my legs . He entered me and I winced in pain. I just wasn't ready or in the mood . He was vicious today . He was extremely sexually frustrated which is a first. Usually he's calm and collected but now he was letting loose . He was extremely fast and thrust deep , had I been in the mood I would have probably loved this . But every thrust felt like I was being stabbed inside countless times extremely fast. I rolled to my knees so my face was in the pillow and let him thrust into me from behind so he couldn't see my face as tears rolled into the pillow from sheer pain and upset from Taehyung . My head slammed against the bed frame so I propped a pillow against it . I felt his warm hands massage my boobs which he knew was my soft spot but I still felt nothing .

I was just lifeless . I fake moaned a lot to make him feel good . After what felt like forever I felt his warm fluids filling me . He rolled over onto the bed panting . I lay beside him .

"Are you okay? Was I ok?" He asked .

I smiled the best I could even though my heart and walls were aching .

"Yes , That was amazing."

We lay this for a few minutes .

"We better go!" He said quickly looking at his watch. We got dressed quickly and I fixed my hair and makeup which was extremely smudged . A fresh hickey on my neck was left uncovered as my energy was too low to cover it . We walked back to the bar and I seen Jungkook nudging Hoseok and giggling when he saw us . We resumed our seats as everyone smiled at us . Except yoongi and Tae .

"Do you get in a fight on this walk?" Jungkook smirked prodding my hickey . I brushed him off smiling . Taehyung looked at me upset and even a bit dissapointed. I cold stare back at him as I shift over back to my seat.

My insides burn badly and I feel swollen inside which I'm sure is not a good thing.

We order at least four more rounds of drinks and laugh and talk away. I only talk when I'm talked to as I sit in the corner pressed away from Taehyung sulking in a pit of jealousey and nausea.

"Will we call it quits?" Jungkook slaps the table making me jump slightly as I had been zoned out completely in a world of my own thinking about Taehyung.

Everyone agrees except Taehyung who doesn't even answer.

I escape the booth as quickly as posible and link arms with Jimin as I briskly set off half dragging him away trying to get far away from Taehyung.

"Woah!" He laughs at my eagerness. "Is there something on TV you want to watch." He jokes. I press a laugh down and kiss his shoulder to reassure him.

I sit with Jimin in the two seater area and rest against his shoulder but my eyes are open and I stared at the back of the drivers slide door coldly.

I felt tears and upset because I knew that things between me and Taehyubg would be sour again and after him buying me all these clothes today I felt extra bad. I remembered us telling eachother how we love eachother and hugging in the kitchen, and things just felt so right, safe happy and just right. I felt like how I did when we were friends.

I hobble up the stairs hungover already, and barely able to walk from the sex. Jimins hand supports my back as he remains a step behind me.

Jimin hogs the bedroom bathroom and I wait in our room sitting on the bed and taking out my earrings.

The door creaks open slightly for a split second and I swear I seen a face there but when I blink its gone so I stood up and went to investigate.

I walked slowly next door to Taehyungs room and peeked in. All I could see was his tall figure standing by the window looking out. The moonlight framed his strong body through his silky pajamas.

I admired his body from the small crack in the doorway. His fingertips stroking the wooden window sill deep in thought. His soft sigh filling the room. When he turn his body to get into bed I gasp and run back to my room in panic hoping he didn't catch me spying on him. Jimin returns minutes later and we snuggle up together under the blankets saying goodnight. But my eyes don't sleep for at least another two hours as I lie there feeling his soft warm breath on my neck as I fiddle with the skin on his knuckles which are placed beside my stomach.

 **Taehyung POV**

When the waitress comes back she beckons me to come with her, I really don't want to go but the boys rev me up and encourage me and I then remember the promise I made with my self to forget Yoona and move on. It also helps since she is in the bathroom and not looking at me.

Kissing her I try to imagine anything but Yoona as my tongue sinks into her tequila tasting mouth. Even with the growing grinds shes placing on my lap I don't feel any lust towards her. Its been ages, at least an hour and she finally releases me and sits back as she gasps and bites her lip. I play along and kiss her neck gently making her moan too loudly but she pushes me off and says she has to get back to work making relief flood me and I almost want to thank her for leaving. Yoonas furious at me, I don't know when she came back but the cold furious stare she's giving me tells me its been a while. I try to ignore her but her stare is like a hot knife bearing in on my eyes.

Great here she goes playing with Jimin and trying to provoke me. Does no one else see how she's staring at me as she whispers into her boyfriends ear.

As they disapear I think about what Jimins about to do to her body. I try to imagine what it must feel like to be inside her warm,wet body. The pleasure I could give her makes me shudder. Its a common thought for me, listening to her being pounded in the next door room three to four times a week has provoked this deep imagination inside me. Its almost like everyday my lust grows more and more and I don't know how to stop it. Jimin is my friend, a good good friend and I wouldn't dare of betraying him.

Looking in at her through the crack in the door I can't help it. The moon light framed her silky pajamas. Her melancholic face is highlighted by the furrowed brows and steep frown. It makes me sad to have caused her such pain. I realise now I just can't move on. But I will never betray Jimin so I will just have to try harder.


	34. Chapter 34

Its a rainy horrible day when I wake up. I can hear the rain beating agaisnt the window and the wind howling aggresively. I roll over to my side and see Jimin with his back to me fast asleep. I run my finger up and down his back gently, feeling the soft cotton of his tshirt under my fingertips. Even his back is precious to me. Even the tshirt on his back. I rest my head against his back my hand grabs his bicep as I close my eyes again and sigh.

Of course not a wink can be got in this house because a minute after Jungkook bursts through the bedroom door excitedly. The morning never affects him.

"Yoona-ah can you not make us breakfast?" He looks disapointed that I didnt set my alarm to get up early and make the breakfast like I usually did.

"I'm hungover." I wince as my head started pounding and ny stomach churned sickly.

"Okay well I'll make some then, what do you want?" He rolled his eyes.

"Actually I'll just come down." I looked at the clock which said eleven o clock. I reached out my two hands for him to pull me up and he helped me up. With a mighty groan I get out of bed and follow him downstairs. "Wheres your hangover!? You drank more then me!" I exclaim rubbing my head.

"Thats just because your a girl, weak." He teases.

"Your lucky I'm not a crazy feminist because I would slam dunk your ass."

He laughs my threats off and provides his arm as support down the stairs. We arrive in the kitchen and I looked around. Hoseok sits there rubbing his unruely hair from his face as he slumps over a bowl of cereal. Yoongi lies on the sofa asleep with one leg draping off it.

"Good to see I'm not the only one with a hangover! This one isn't normal." I point at Jungkook as I fill up a bowl with cereal.

Footsteps creak down the stairs and I turn to see Taehyung wrapped in his expensive black silk Gucci dressing gown. He ties the strap tighter and meets my glance for a split second before we both look away. I distract myself by getting a glass of water for myself. Nobody says anything but I can sense they can also feel the tension in the room.

"Plans for today?" Jungkook asks me as he pulls my ponytail.

"Ah! Jungkook ah!" I protest as I massage my scalp when he laughs. "No I'm not doing anything unless Jimin has anything planned."

"We have to go and practice." Taehyungs deep and grumpy voice fills the room as he sits dow at the end of the table and talks to Jungkook.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Jungkook clicks his tongue and pouts.

"Maybe you can come with us Yoona?" He turns to me who is scoffing down cereal.

"Mhm? Oh no I'd rather stay here and do nothing thanks." I have lots of TV in plan.

"Well your not allowed." Jungkook smiles evily.

"Why not? Who says." I flick my hair at him.

"Well I do and its more my house then yours, just because your fucking Jimin doesn't mean you own the place." He teases and jokes making me blush and look out the window.

"Fine I'll come, but only because its raining and I've already caught up with watching my TV shows."

"Yeah, on _our_ netflix account."

I wink at his reply as I agree "Yep! thats exactly right!"

We arrive an hour later at bighit HQ. I don't know how they all did it but they seemed to manage to pull themselves together quite easily, probably theyve had lots if experience of being hungover headed to work.

"Yoona, didn't think I'd see you." The receptionist smiles at me from behind the proffesional desk.

"Me either."

We walk through the complex maze of rooms and studios and finally arrive at studio 43 where they will be practicing today. Their choreographer Son Sung Deuk spins around from where he had been watching a video at the computer and greets us warmly.

"Here to watch?" He smiles at me.

"Yes had to come to check out the comptetition." I joke.

" _Competition."_ Jungkook laughs making me blush and slap his arm as he fends me off laughing.

"Very well then lets start!" Deuk claps his hands to silence Jungkook. I head over and sit with my legs crossed on the pile of mats in the corner. I put my thumbs up and grin at Jimin when I catch him glancing in my direction, he smiled back in response.

The music starts and Son Sung Deuks voice fills the room with counts and prompts as he directs them through their complex choreography. Their new music is so good. I can tell theyre going to do so so well. Jimins tells me constantly that my debut will be succesful and reminds me not to worrt too much. He's been through this run before and knows what to do so I trst him.

I clap aggresivelt when they finish from proudness and recieve mostly concerned looks.

"Taehyung, a minute please." Deuk calls Taehyung back from where he had been getting his drink. The boys surround me as most of their bottles of water are beside me but I try to listen to Deuk over their chatter to eachother.

" _Just not good enough today, you need to get whatever is on your mind off your mind okay!? Remeber work comes first."_ Is all I hear but its in a serious tone and by the way Taehyung returns with his eyes down at the ground I know it was bad. I gulp slowly. I get the feeling its my fault and I know I need to fix this mess before his career gets destroyed.

"You look like a wet dog." Jin pokes my cheek as I realise I got lost in thoughts. "Huh? - oh yeah sorry just tired." I rub my eyes as I return to deep thought.

" _Sorry?_ \- ok then." He whispers in confusion, I suppose its not the right answer.

They practiced at least twenty times over the same five or six songs until they all fall weak as they pant and pant. I must have filled up the water bottles fifty times.

Its seven o clock when we finally leave. I'm yawning away and I didn't even dance a step today.

"Will we go get food?" Hoseok beams, still not acting tired. "Well I'm not cooking." Yoongi huffs in the cold.

"Thats a yes." Jungkook smiles to an unsure Hoseok. We head to the normal restuarant and order our usuals which the waitress can almost guess for us by now.

"Delicioussss." Hoseoks eyes roll in happiness as he bounces up and down in his seat. "It is really nice." I agree as I eat my noodles.

The seating arrangement goes Me, Jimin , Taehyung , Namjoon and then Hoseok opposite me , Jin ,Yoongi and Jungkook.

I dip my spoon into Jimins soup and taste its sweetness. "Mhmm." I mumble at the taste.

The door bursts open allowing the cold wet breeze to become a customer to the shop. Yanka and Minseo enter dressed in skirts and long coats even though its raining outside.

"Baby!" Minseo squeals as she runs toward Jungkooks open arms and kisses him deeply on the lips. They smile in absolutr and pure love at each other once they break apart. I admire their love. Its so young and fun and even though they are both so young they have such a mature love and the way they look at eachother makes me cry inside. Minseo never seems to show is she minds the fact that Jungkook is always working. On her social media she's always out with friends and always smiling but I guess maybe that is her way of coping - distraction.

"Oh any space?" She frowns slightly as she notices the already filled booths. "Yah its okay Minseo you can sit on Jungkooks lap." Yanka teases.

"Best seat in the house!" Minseo smiled and sits gently onto a smiling jungkooks lap who wrapped his arms around her protectively and kissed her neck.

I smiled down at my food. Something about them always makes me smile. "Why are you smiling?" Jungkook smiles at me and I realise he'd been looking at me. "Just happy." I shrug. "Don't _always_ need an excuse." I roll my eyes. "Thats true."

"Ugh," Minseo sighed as she routed through her bag and popped a small pill out of its wrapping before draining it with some of Jungkooks water.

"Whats that?" Hoseok grabbed the now empty pack and inspected the rows of six.

"Oh the morning after pill." Minseo casually answered as she fixed her hair in her phone mirror.

"Mhm." Hoseok eyes widen a bit as he nods and pits the pack back down.

"Shit." I whisper slightly. Jimin and almost everyone turn to me and I blush because I didn't want anyone to her it only me, and maybe the exception if Jimin.

"What?" Jimin ask as he wipes his hands clean on a napkin. "I forgot to take it this morning."

His eyes widen slightly and I can tell hes a bit worried eve if he doesn't fully understand.

"Oh, you should be fine girl, I forget all the time." Yanka smirks as she looks at Jin who squeezes her knee from where she pulled over a chair. I cringe slightly and I think Hoseok did too. I don't understand how people can be so open about their sex life and not care what people say, I actually really admire it.

" _Uhm_ well...I just finished my cycle _."_ I blush at the table . I had just finished my cycle about two days ago and after your cycle is when your most fertile which is the origin of my worry.

Minseo looks abit more worried now and has a look on her face that tells me 'Your fucked' .

I take in everyones reactions, Minseo and Yanka look at eachother, Hoseok sips his tea as he looks the opposite direction, Namjoon sits back in his seat and sighs like a mother would, Jin smiles slightly to himself finding it abit amusing , Yoongi and Tae have slightly agitated and worried looks on their faces and Jimin just looks confused.

" _Well_ I'm sorry I just took the last one!" Minseo looks apologetically at me . "Its okay." I shuffle awkwardly and look at the table.

"I brought my wallet, we can go to tye pharmacy its just down the road - if you _want."_ Jungkook offers he threads carefully in his words as if he's scared he'll offend me incase I didn't want to end this potential baby. "Yep!" I answer almost too enthusiastically and start shuffling out of the bootg as everyone gets out for me. I don't look back as we leave together not wanting to see Jimin or Taehyungs opinion or any of them to be honest.

We walk down the road , I cross my arms in the icy breeze. "Cold?" Jungkook ask as he turn to me. "Just my hands." I blow warm breath onto my hands. "Do you have gloves?" He laughs at my lack of preparing. "No!" I whine as I try wiggling my stiff fingers. "Pockets?"

I pat my jeans and jacket to check "Nope!"

"Here," he smiles as he grabs my hands and we stop as he rubs them between his expensive cotton gloves. I look at our hands too embarrased to look at his face because I know he's looking at me. My hands warm up from the friction of his gloves.

"You can have _one."_ He smiles evily as he rips one of his hand and stuffs my fingers in clumsily.

"Oh how kind of you." I roll my eyes as we start walking again. "Well I'm cold too!" He protests. "But you have pockets!" I pulled the fabric of his pocket. I put my gloveless hand into his pocket. "All sorted" I smile proudly at my creativity.

"Right, not uncomfortable at all." He smiles.

We open the door of the pharmacy and I head to the counter as Jungkook stops to admire some skincare products.

"Plan B please.(brand of morning after pill)" I ask the shorg stubby woman behind the counter. She gives me a slightly displeased look as she heads to the cabinet behind her. I can already tell she's one of those people who are against contraception but can't keep it respectively to themsleves.

"12.99 please." She frowns. "Jungkook!" I whisper loudly as I catch his attention and becon him over. He looks up slightly confused from where he had been engrossed in reading the back of a bottle. He puts it back and strides over with his hands in his pocket as he gets his wallet.

He fishes out his wallet and opens it "How much?" He asks both me and the cashier at the same time.

" _12.99"_ she clenches her jaw as she looks him up and down.

He has a confused look on his face and glances at me a bit taken a back by her reaction. "Okkk" he hands over 20 and tells her to keep the change as he starts heading towards the door and looks back as he waits for me.

"Moody old bitch what was her problem?" He huffs and a thick puff of steam escapes his mouth in the cold.

"One of _those."_ I sigh as I open the tablets and swallow one without water not wanting to do it infront of everyone else at the table. Jungkook looks at me in disgust and I smile back. "What the fuck." He exclaims in disgust. I laugh and link arms with him as we head back to the restuarant.

"All sorted then?" Yanka asks as I shuffle back into my seat. "Uh - yeah."

I'm such an awkward person. "Well then, we bets be off," Minseo looks at her watch and widens her eyes realising its almost 10 oclock. Her and Yanka grab their bags. "Bye baby." She smiles on Jungkook lips and he smacks her ass as she leaves while she giggles in response.

I feel the tiniest prick of jealously inaide me which I brush away quickly and sip some one Jimins water to rid it completely. Why I do have to be such a jealous unappreciative person.

I rest my forehead on Jimins shoulder as he puts his coat on. "You okay?" He asks in a low tired voice as he strokes my forehead. "Yeah, I'm such tired." I lie, really I'm just confused and jealous, basically I'm mess right now.

"Right come on." Jungkooks voice rings in my sore ears as I realise me and Jimin are the last two in the booth.

Jimin takes my hand as we slide out of the booth and head to the car while Jungkook pays the bill at the desk.

 _ **Sorry for such a long boring chapter pffff**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**The day before Debut (three weeks later)**_

 _ **Time line is a bit fucked up SORRY but letz just say its 23rd December**_

"Shh don't worry! You'll be absolutely fine!" Jimin stroked my head as I panted and rocked back and forward pgently. The covers wrapped around my naked body from last night. Last night, _oh god,_ last night things got a bit too out of hand. I took all my nerves out on Jimins body. When I get nervous I get vicious.

" _Awh,_ I'm sorry Chimmy." I gasp as I notice deep scratch marks all over his bare neck and chest. My fingers stroke the wild scars as I frown. In fairness to me, I may have hurt him but he hurt me too, I'm not sure I'll be able to dance tommorrow. Oh and _Chimmy -_ the dreaful nickname I've gotten into calling him based off that little yellow dog.

"Hmf _Chimmy."_ He laughs quietly to himself as he smiles. "And no its _okay,_ it got a bit-"

"Scary." I answer for him as I scratch my head in embarrasement.

"I was going to say intense but yeah _scary."_ He laughs slightly nervously.

Rough sex was nevee my thing. Me and Lin had always been normal intensity in the very few times we did it. Jimin is such a gentle and caring lover, the way he is so soft yet so hard at the same time. So innocent yet so dangerous at the same time. I've never met anyone like him.

"Sorry." I whisper as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Its okay!" He laughs as he reassures me. "You really do apologise way too much."

I smile and shake my head.

"Breakfast?"

"Breakfast"

The cold air engulfs my body as I walk into the kitchen. Its so cold outside the air is white with frost. I soon noticed that it was the 21st of December so it was bound to be cold. I notice how all I'm wearing is a think, whitw over sized Tshirt that comes to half way up my thigh and is unintentially see through.

All I'm wearing underneath is a thong and some black fluffy slippers. I cross my arms protectively over my chest as I blush.

As I enter the the kitchen I see everyones there eating. Even Minseo who I didn't know was here, she stands in her bra and knickers beside Jungkook whos hand is firmly grabbing her ass. I frown at the sight and look back at Jimin who doesn't look fazed as if its normal.

When they see me sitting down at the large table and grabbing an apple their wide eyes look up at me. "W-what?" I ask as I notice them. My cheeks tint red. "What!?" I tap my fingers nervously on the table.

"Uh- Jimin sweetie are you okay?" Jin asks as Jimin lands beside me. His light tshirt showing his chisled abs and scratched chest. "Yes - do you want us to call for... _help."_ Jungkook whispers loudly as he looks from Jimin to me and back and shelters his mouth from me with his hand.

"Hm? What are you on about?" Jimin scoffs lightly as he picks up an orange.

"Jimin beastiality is illegal so you have to stop getting it on with wild animals in your bedroom." Hoseok strokes Jimins cheek like a concerned mother , hiding his cheeky smirk behind his acting.

"Ew!" Jimin and Hoseoks arms entwine in a wrestle match.

I shake my head and blush as I continue eating my apple quietly.

"No but for real what the actual fuck were you two doing because I could hear you and I was like six doors down." Jungkook leans towards me. Minseo giggling by his side.

"I was in the studio all night- in the _basement -_ and I could hear you Yoongi states and rolls his eyes as his head plonks down on the table in tiredness.

"Can't wait to hear the new track ft Yoona." Jungkook nudges Yoongi as he laughs.

"Oh very _funny."_ I make a sarcastic face and tone at Jungkook and roll my eyes.

"Imagine how p-poor Taehyung must have felt with his bedroom door right next door." Hoseok stutters through laughs as he bounces on his heels excitedly and points at an exhausted looking Taehyung who has been looking at his cereal bowl the whole time. He looks up now momentarily at Hoseok before looking down again and then up at me where he stays.

"Can we - can we change the uhm - the subject, please." I cleae my throat as I look down at the table to avoid his gaze.

"Okay, lets talk about tommorrow then!" Namjoon smiles happily.

"Uh- anything but tommorrow and last night..." I laugh awkwardly back.

"Hmm the night _before_ last night?" Jungkook teases. "Just as bad to be honest." He laughs.

"No- what!? No way last night was _waaayyy_ worse." Jin says shocked which leads to the whole table ( bar Taehyung, Yoongi and Jimin) to start a huge discussion about my sex life and which night I was louder on. Great. I roll my eyes furiosly and huff as I push my chair and head upstairs with my arms crossed. In my state of anger I head into the first room available - Taehyungs.

I leap onto the bed and hug the sheets close to me, breathing in a scent not familiar to me. This doesn't smell like Jimin...I think to myself through my crying closed eyes. I furrow my brow and open my eyes just as the door slides open and footsteps stop in the door. I look up slowly, seeing Taehyungs tall and confused body in the doorway. One hand on the handle the other on the door frame.

"Why are you crying?" He asks softly.

I sit up and wipe the tears from my face, hugging my knees into my chest as I realise my top is completely see through.

"Oh, its - its nothing, just being over sensitive." I sniff as I wipe my tears and look anywhere but at him.

"Wait this is about what the guys were saying!? Come on, you know you should just ignore them." He sounds angry, but at me or them I'm not sure.

I nod as I feel fresh tears forming again.

"Taehyung..." I whisper through a cracking voice.

"Yeah?" He asks slightly unsure.

"Can I...have a hug?" I look up at him. His pretty face lights up slightly but he doesn't show it, he looks so confused.

"Uhm...yeah."

I stand up immediately and run over, almost jumping onto his body as I wrap my long arms around his waist and squeeze myself onto him like a leech. I bury my face into his warm chest and the smell of him fills my head. My eyes close and a smile pricks my lips. His arms don't touch me at first. I can tell he's shocked, we haven't talked in over three weeks let alone touch. But his hands slowly find their way. One around my waist and one protectively on the back of my head as his chin rests on it and I snuggle into his neck. I want to hold this positipn for ever. I don't want to let go because I'm scared of losing him again. I don't think I realised it before but I liked Taehyung. Like _liked_ him, as in more then just a friend. And, I don't think I ever fully got over him.

At that thought I break apart from him and fold my arms over my chest. His arms fall slowly back to his side and the same sadness takes over his face again.

I sniff and look away uncomfortably.

"I gotta go." I lie as I edge out past him quickly and head to my room, locking the door behind me and jumping into my bed. I lie in the soft sheets hoping to regain the sleep I lost over the last few weeks. This is the first day off I've had since then and I plan to sleep it out.

12

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

 _Knock knock knock_

"Yoonaaaaa open up please."

I heard Jungkooks voice outside my bedroom door. My eyes peeled open slowly and I releass the tight grip I had had on my pillow. They all must be back from work.

I cover my mouth with the blankets and remain quiet.

"Yoonaaaaa," he sighs. "I know your in their open up."

I sigh as I close my eyes. A firm knock is placed on my bedroom door. "Yoona!"

I scoff as I stand up wearily and make my way over to the door folding my arms. I unlock the door slowly and open it even slower revealing his tall built figure and his deep eyes looking down at me apologetically.

"Look, I'm _really_ sorry, Taehyung told me-"

"What? Taehyung told you what!?"

I uncross my arms and clench them besidd my side, quickly crossing them again when I see him glance at my chest.

I didn't want Taehyung telling anyone especially Jungkook that I was crying over what they were saying because I'd sound just like such a cry baby.

He pauses when he sees the angry look on my face. "For god sake" I roll my eyes furiously. I reached out my hand and closed the door only to be stopped by this foot. "Yoona," he says calmy.

"Go away." I huff as I head over to my bed and collapse onto it. His footsteps are quick at first but then slow as he edges over. He sits beside me on the bed slowly. I feel his hand pull my tshirt down slowly as he covers my - not to my knowledge exposed ass. I blush into my pillow amd shake my head slowly in embarrasement.

"I'm sorry, I won't talk about you like that again okay?"

I remain quiet. "We don't mean any harm by it you know." His hand rests on my knee comfortingly. My heart flutters slightly. " _Yoona yah!"_ Jungkook is such an impatient person. He only puts up with so much before he gets agitated. His strong arms grab my resistant wrists as he pulls me up. "Jungkook!" I squeal and lash out slightly as I push my wrists against him.

"Can you forgive me." He almost pleads. I gasp slightly and look into his eyes. They look angry, yet scared. Yes I can see alot of fear in his eyes.

"Can you forgive me?" He repeats.

I've never known Jungkook to be aggresive but he has such a tight grip on my wrists I can feel my hands going cold. Fear builds up inside me. My eyes search his face. His eyes staring into mine, his nose breathing quickly, his lips spread slightly apart so his snoq white teeth show. My eyebrow furrows as he makes a really low groan, as if you would if you were thinking something out.

"Junkookah?" I whisper as he too furrow his brow. In a moment that moves so quick his lips move so closely to mine.

I gasp as I feel his bottom lip just millimeters from mine. My collarbones poke through my thin skin. "Jungkook...what are you d-doing." I whisper in shock. He drops my wrists slowly and I feel the blood rushing back to my fingers. "Im sorry." He whispers as he shakes his head in regret. He slowly pulls away from me as he brushes back his hair. "Im sorry." He cups my hands in his and strokes my wrists with his thumbs when he sees the red marks on my wrists. My body is still in complete shock. Was he about to kiss me? Before something in his head said no. I feel my underwear wet and I gasp wondering how long its been like that. I cross my legs a little too obviously and he looks at me slightly. "Uh.." he says lowly as he scrunches his eyes and rubs them. He shuffles away and stands up , walking towards the door.

"Jungkook..." I clear my throat slightly. He hesitates at the door slightly but doesn't turn around. His footsteps trace off down the hall. I hug my legs into my chest and hug them as a tear runs down my cheek. It cant be my fault I tell myself. I havent betrayed Jimin because 1) Jungkook led it and 2)We didn't even kiss.

Thats what I tell myself as I lock the door and refuse to come out for the rest of the night.


	36. Chapter 36

**Changing the song name to "Gashina" and stealing that catchy af song so if you wanna know the song and choreo search gashina on YT!**

Ding ding ding

My alarm clock screamed from my bedside. I clicked it off easily. I had been up all night sitting and thinking. I ignored the conversation Jimin was trying to have with me through the door. Pleading with me to open it, telling me not to do anything stupid asking if I was okay asking if we could talk. I also ignored Taehyung who talked to Jimin quietly outside the door.

I thought and cried all night. About a lot of things that had been brimming up inside me. _Lin, Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin too._ I thought about how badly I had treated Lin. How immature I had approached it and blocked his number. I didn't even break up with him like a normal person. Now it had been months since we'd talked.

Taehyung who had been a good friend to me was lost over a stupid stupid thing. And now he hates me and I don't belame him. Jungkook and I were best friends but now its going to be an awkward mess. The jealousy is the worst part. I'm such a jealous human, I can't ever be happy for others. I was jealous whwn Taehyung got with that bar maid. I was jealous everytime I see Jungkook with Minseo. But I should be happy. Jimin loves me so much. He tells me everyday. He thanks me for coming into his life and I'm still here being jealous. I hide it and try to forget it but its always there at the back of my mind. That _bored_ feeling. That feeling of wanting something new. Theres nothing wrong with Jimin and I love him but this horrible immature part of me always craves someone new. I'm begining to wander and I hate it.

 _Knock knock_

"Yoona? Are you alright? You know what day it is today right?" I hear Namjoons homely voice.

I nod in answed before realising he can't see me. "Yes." I reply.

I her him sigh in relief. "Do you want to come out?"

"Yes." I nod quietly as I brush invisible tears off my cheeks and go over and open the door. He smiles comfortingly.

"You okay?" He rubs my shoulder. Namjoon is so deep I can tell he knows its so much more condense then just some jokes made at a table.

I shake my head slightly. I'm really not.

"Come on, you must be starving." He offers his arm for a link. I hesitate slightly but then link and we head down stairs. My feet feel cold on the stairs. The same Tshirt and knickers both dirty but one from tears and sweat and one from Jungkook.

Everyone looks up slightly in relief when they see me. Everyone looks extremely worried and a bit disgusted by how I look. My hair is knotted and tangled. My face unclean and gloomy and my clothes are filthy dirty. Jimin rushes over to hug me immediately. His hands protect me and hold me tightly. "Please don't scare me like that again." He whispers in relief into my hair. I open my eyes and look at everyone from his shoulder. Jungkook looks down at his lap guiltily and clenches his jaw. I feel tears pricking because I know how awkward its going to be from now on.

We break apart slowly and I smile reassuringly. "I won't" I whisper as I let go of his hand. He looks at me unconvinced slightly but I head off to the fridge to get some food. I feel everyone looking at me as they continue their normal conversations.

I head to the table with my yogurt and sit beside jimin as I rest my head on his shoulder and spoonfeed myself.

"Nervous?" Jin smiles at me across the table.

"Oh- uhm _yeah_ yeah so nervous." I laugh awkwardly. In truth I was. I hadnt seen the girls in two days and I felt like I just needed to be with them now. "You'll be fine don't worry." Hoseok nods as he eats his banana.

"Jungkook ah was the same so nervous, weren't you Jungkook."

"Mhm hm." Jungkook answers as he looks guiltily at his phone. "Minseo - I've got to take this." He doesn't look up as he leaves the table with his ohone ringing. I look down guiltily at the table.

"How strange." Taehgung says suspiciously as he catches my guilty look. I turn away to hide my extreme guilty blush.

"Whats so strange." Jimin asks.

"Jungkook he just - doesn't seem himself."

"Probably probably stayed up too late." I sniff trying to end the subject.

"Ohmm wonder what he was doing." Hoseok smirks. Namjoon gives him the dirtiest look I've ever seen.

"I better get ready." I finish as I blandly leave. I head upstairs slowly and tiredly.

" _I-I'd love to come babe but I can't I really really can't."_ I pause outside Jungkooks room as I head to mine. I gently press my ear up against the bedroom door.

" _I told you why - yes - I told you I have practice all day tommorrow."_

I furrow my brow. Thats a lie, they all have the day of tommorrow. I lean in closer.

" _You have to listen to me - Minseo, stop , You knew before we started this whole thing that I'm tied to my work-pah!"_ Furious steps towards the door. I gasp as I jump back and walk quickly imto my bedroom to prepare my shower.

 _ **Jungkook POV**_

"Bitch." I whispered to myself as I made my way out of my room. Minseo can be so indeniale and immature sometimes. I glance at Yoonas room thinking I heard footsteps but dismiss it. I stomp downstairs.

"Those stairs are not made of paper and theyv'e had enough damage these last few weeks." Jin disgusts at my stomping. I sigh, "Minseo," I can't finish my sentence before everyone sighs in understanding. "She won't stop on at me about this dj thing she's going to and how she wants me to go." I roll my eyes and sit down.

"Well why don't you?" Tae presses. "Why don't I?"

" _Go?"_

"Oh," I shift uncomfortably. "Uhm I'm busy." I lie. "I'm meeting up with some friends tommorrow. They all furrow their brows. "I do have friends." I add before anyone can make a sly remark.

"Sureeee." Yoongi grins.

"So uhm, what are you going to do about this Yoona situation then?" Jin sips his tea and eyes us all up.

I look down at my phone and pretend to be busy.

"What do you mean?" Tae asks him.

"So we're going to act like she didn't lock herself in that room for almost a full fucking day then okay whatever completely normal behaviour." Jin runs out of breath and reduces to a whisper. He massages his throat and coughs.

"Jungkook, did you apologise?" Tae turns to me.

"Huh? Oh yeah - yeah she wasn't - wasn't too happy about you telling me though."

He creases his brow disbelievingly. "What!? So she's angry at me now too?"

He slaps the table lightly. I shrug. "Dunno."

"Jimin, whats your take on this." Namjoon asks Jimin who is too avoiding everyone.

"Well," he sighs. "I think she's just not in the right headspace today.I mean come on, you guys remember the day before we debuted right? I felt like locking myself in the closet!"

"Mhm yeah you haven't came out of it yet." Hoseok prepares for an attack and blocks his path to Jimin with his hands which doesn't stop Jimins slaps.

"I think we all just need to move on, stop acting different and it'll all go back to normal and calm her down."

I blink my input. Just as I do her footsteps coe down the stairs. She's dressed in a knee lenght light blue flowing dress and wears the thick black gucci belt that Jimin bought her as a debuting present. Her black tights hide her legs from the cold and her pullover white cardigan protects her shoulders. Her long black hair curtains her face and her makeul is minimalised to a dap of light red lipstick on her perfect lips.

I hear Taehyung sigh slightly as he sees her. Partial jealousy runs inside me.

Jimin rushes to her side like a love sick puppy and tells her she's beautiful. No one can ever keep their eyes off her.

These crazy feelings I have for Yoona started a while ago actually. It started at the beach those many months ago. I felt the first bud of jealousy grow. Knowing she slept with Jimin just made me a bit jealous. It just grew from there. Im not crazy about her I just, envy Jimin? I close my eyes in guilt as I remember last night. I took advantage of her. I physically had her in my grasp and I she emotionally wasn't there and I almost kissed her. Jimin popped into my mind before our lips touched. I thought about how Jimin would feel if he found out and although it was difficult, I pulled away.

I remeber seeing her accidentally exposed. Her black underwear on display. I covered her modesty if anything to distract myself. I lay in my bed all night regretting everything, from upsetting her to almost kissing her. I love Minseo _do I?_ I really love her _really?_ And I'm now just being selfish.

"Alright, I'm off to the studio." She tells us as she grabs her bag. Today she's debuting. The MV is released in two hours and the live performance on Inkigayo is in three. Everyone stands up.

 _ **Yoona POV**_

Jimin kisses my lips and hugs me as he whispers he loves me into my ear. I smile in response but don't say a thing.

Namjoon and Jin hug me and tell my goodluck with Jin ruffling my hair. I giggle. Hoseok high fives and hugs me and I laugh along. Yoongi surprisingly smiles at me with a goodluck making my eyes widen and my heart race. Taehyung smiles slightly and whispers good luck. I quickly hug him tightly and enthusiastically. I want him back so bad. "Promise me you'll watch me on inkigayo." I look up at him from his chest. "I promise." He smiles. I feel his soft lips on my forehead and I close my eyes.

I break apart quickly and sniff. I lost myself there for a second and realise Jimin is still here. Jungkook hesitantly makes his way over. "Uh.." he says lowly, hands behind his back. "Good luck, I know you'll kill it." He smiles.

"Thanks Kookie." I whisper into my knuckle. He opens his arms for a hug and I step in. My chin rests over his shoulder eyes closed. I feel his finger fiddling with my zipper. In a nervous way not anything else.

"Can we forget everything." I whisper so so quietly into his ear. "Yeah." He answers slightly hesitantly.

We break apart and I smile. He smiles too. I punch him in the chest slightly and run past him. "Bitch" he calls after me as he laughs.

"Bye!" I call to everyone as I head out the driveway.

Its a long way to work! I think to myself as I set iff in my journey. The nerves burning in my belly.

We arrive at the inkigayo studio aftee three hours of tiring practice. Jisu and Hana hold my hands tigthly as I'm in the middle and Soomi sits infront twiddling with her thumbs.

My phone beeps and I break hands to get it from my bag.

 _Good luck tonight_? _Fighting!_

 _Lalisa_

I gasp in surprise. "What is it?" Hana asks curiously as she peeps at my phone. Lisa and I never talked since she gave me her number. I was too nervous to start and she was probably too busy. I thought she had forgotten in all honestly. All the girls see my phone. "I wish I went to that party." Soomi sighs from the front. I smile to myself as I know she more then likely wouldn't have been allowed in.

"Didn't miss much." I smile weakly with nerves as I rejoin hands.

"Can you set me up with Taehyung?" Jisu bounces excitedly.

I shoot her a disgusted look.

"I'm not close them guys, not at all, actually I never talk to them ever." I snap quickly. I hadn't told any one them about BTS. I trust them dearly but just not enough to tell them. Not even my parents know. For all they know I'm still with Lin.

"But you get to help teach them their choreography." Soomni pouts. "We just get to work on our debut while your off having fun."

I shoot her a look of disbelief. "Uhm." I answer slightly annoyed at her.

"Hey can you guys stop fighting like please?" The driver turns to us. "We need chemistry and no hostility on stage okay."

We all sigh and sit back in our seats trying not to make it awkward. Five minutes later we arrive. The nerves hut me and as I get out of the car I wobble on my knees.

"Whoo!" A familiar face catches me. I look up to see Baekhyun. "Baekhyun!?" I ask in disbelief as I smile. It had been so so long since I seen or heard from him.

"I-I hi!" I laugh in disbelief and smile. Its like he's not real. "Hi." He smiles back as he fixes my pre made up hair.

"I came to wish you good luck." He breaks the smiley silence.

"Oh, thanks, well you could have rang you know you didn't need to go to all this hassle." I laugh.

"No hassle at all! Besides if it were my debut I'd want my friends here in the flesh."

"Uhm yeah, yeah." I smile slightly. I realise he's right and a sadness hit me.

I know the boys are busy and 'work comes first always' but, a small part of me is dissapointed that they aren't here.

"Uhm...I gotta go." I sigh and smile as I slowly head off following the girls.

"I'll be in the audience!" He calls after me.

"I'll keep an eye out!" I smile back.

Our makeup is retouched and our hair and makeup adjusted. I look in the mirror at my outfit. Short and tight black shorts with dimonte studded fishnet tights underneath. Thick black heel boots which I still after many practices question my ability to dance in. A blue corset top and a black lace body suit underneath that covers all my arms and up to my chin. Makeup is smoky on the eye and dark on the lips. My hair is sleekly pulled back into a high pontail and my ear piece and mic suits around it. I sigh nervously as I look at the other girls who are dressed quite similarly but in my opinion my outfit is the prettiest.

I turn to the swinging door as I see Bang Pd entering. I adjust my already perfect hair nervously.

"Girls." He calls us around him sternly.

We waddle in like lost chickens.

"Don't let me down out ther okay?" He warns us.

We all nod in response and fear. "I'll be watching." He smiles and nods.

We all nod once again.

He leaves the room with his hands closed behind his back.

We sigh a huge sigh of relief when he goes. We all form a circle with our heads together. "Okay, we can do this."

I sigh shakily. "Fighting!" Soomni squeaks.

We stand in the curtain at the side of the stage. I peek out at the crowd as we

wait. Theres about two hundred people. Its not much compared to what BTS face but I'm still scared.

The camera and broadcasting crew fiddle around for ages before they start.

"And were live in _3..."_ I gasp sharply.

 _"...2..."_ Hana squeezes my hand.

" _...1..._ Hello everyone, welcome to Inkigayo special stage, today we have a very exciting debut, Bighit entertainment debuts their first girl group to the new generation, I present to you DDD performing their debut 'Gashina'" I sigh rigidly. The lights dim and the crowd claps and cheers as we're ushered on in the complete darkness. The stage is so pretty. It looks so expensive. I can't believe I'm standing here. My in ear piece buzzes and the music starts flowing. I close my eyes and slow my breathing being thankful its not me who has the first line.

The drilled into my head choreography comes so easy to me. I execute every move as easy as a hot knife through butter. I sing the best that I can but I'm not the best singer in the group so I'm outshined. I just hope my dancing can make me stand out. I keep my eyes in the camera and off the crowd because I feel like I might literally piss myself if I catch sight of anyone even if they are complete strangers. The whole world seems to move in slow motion. For those three to four minutes all my nerves dissapear. When it ends and we finish in our final pose and the light dim and the cameras pan back to the sound proof studio box where the presenters will comment on us I let my breathing go. We group hug as we pant and curse happily. The crowd stands up to cheer. I look out at them in shock and amazement. This moment is one I've been waiting for for years. I never thought I'd see it so quick.

I feel tears prick my eyes but blinj them away.

"Uh..." Soomni starts. "We know our group hasn't had much- well any publicity actually," she sniffs throygh hard emotions as we all join hands.

"So we are so greatful for you guys who are cheering for us."

"We really hope you enjoyed our performance and that you will continue to support us!" I smile as I take over. The crowd replies with a simple

"We will!" As they keep cheering and clapping.

"Thank you" we all answer together as we bow and wave ourselves off the stage. The loud calls of the crowd don't die down and I can still hear them as we enter our dressing room backstage.

Soomni immediately runs to the sink and vomits down it. We all wince in disgust but we quickly recover and embrace eachother as we squeal and jump up and down.

"D-did we j-just do that!?" Hana wipes tears from her blurry eyes. "Like really?" Jisu covers her red face.

"Yeah!" I gasp as I too feel tears prick my eyes. "I love you guys!" I gasp in tears as I pull them all closer and we all "Awhh" as we hug and cry.

The door clicking open catches us by shock and we all catch a fright as we turn to see Bang Pd with a stern look on his face. My heart stops and falls heavy. I thought we performed well..I really thought we did.

His lips curl into a pleased smile as he claps his hands together once. "Well done girls." He laughs slightly in what sounds like disbelief.

"Thank you." We all sigh in relief as we cup our hands in blessings and bow to him.

"I will leave you with this news , the music video released an hour ago is already coming up on 75million views,"

My hands cover my mouth as I gasp. He simply _cannot_ be talking about us.

"Promotions will be starting in four days!" He tips his cap and with that dissapears from the room with his hands in his pockets.

I turn back to the girls who are just as shocked as me and our jumping and crying intensifies.

 _ *** this will continue to next chaoter sorry its sooo long ugh***_


	37. Chapter 37

**GRAPHIC SEX SCENE WARNINF**

 **YALL BEEN WARNED**

 **YALL BEEN WARNED**

"Maybe we can go clubbing?" Jisu suggests from the front seat.

"No clubbing allowed girls." The stern driver inputs. We all frown together.

"Maybe we can go to a pub." She smiles. Toning down the people and alcohol.

"No pubs allowed."

She rolls her eyes so hard I wonder if she can see her brain.

"We can just meet up someother time." I squeeze in before she can suggest anything else. I know this driver has strict orders and the only place we're going is home.

"Awh but it won't be the same - hey look can you pleass stop being so scabby right and just let up be." She spits out furiously as she turns back to the driver. He keeps a proffesional face.

"It will be even better , we won't be tired!" I desparately try to stop her. Truthfully I just want to go home.

"Ohh , alright then your right." She sighs as she slumps back in her seat.

I'm last to be dropped off and he drops me at my apartment. As far as bighit knows thats where I've been all this time. I wait until I see his car lights dissolve into the black night before I set off walking. I have high , high doubts that this is in any form safe, young woman walking the dark streets alone at night in high heels and a short skirt. Thats probably where my energy comes from making me walk briskly.

Five minutes later I arrive at the gated mansion. My frozen hands key in my pin and relief floods through me when the gate clicks and opens slowly. I trot to the door and press down heavy on the doorbell. I hear loud music thumping from inside and I frown as I try to listen. It takes a minute or two but finally the door is answered. Jin hangs from the frame. Immediately I smell the alchol off him. I wince at the strong smell off him.

"Y-yoona! _Yoona!_ Hi-heyy." He laughs drunkily as plonks a hand heavily on my shoulder.

"Uh- h-hey Jin." I smile as I side eye his arm and push it off slowly.

"Oh god put you tits away." He tuts and his face turns sour as he covers his eyes.

"Huh!?" I ask in disgust. My tits aren't exposed at all. "Jin!"

"Come in then." He mood changes in a second and his disgust turns to happiness.

"Yeah..." I shoot him a dirty look as I push past him into the warmth. I feel my body almost thawing and close

my eyes as I revel in it.

"Woah..." I hear a collection of sighs and gasps as the crowd gathered in the sitting room notice me. I turn awkwardly, forgetting they were all there. My eyes take in the star studded living area and my pupils widen. The guests for tonight include all of BTS - of which only about two and a half are sober, Baekyhun and _ who sit on the floor beside eachother spaced out. Empty budweiser and vodka bottles piled in the space behind them.

Namjoon smiles at me from a pulled over chair beside them. Jungkook sits on the armchair beside namjoon, I notice his furrowed brow from behind Minseos head as she sits on his lap and passionately kisses him. The veins in his hands pop out as his finger taps on the budweiser bottle in his hand.

Taehyung smiles his adorable box smile from the floor as he fiddles with a key in his lap. Yoongi has the next armchair no surprise, I can imagine him refusing to sit on the floor and all his subjects scared to test him. He holds a bottle too and has a congratulative expression on his face.

Hoseok shakes his fists as he holds back his excitement however his even brighter then usual smile gives it away.

Jin arrives behind me and walks past as he heads back to his spot beside Hoseok on the sofa and grabs a squealing Yankas tighs and spreads them as he lowers his pelvis onto her laying down body and nestles his face into her neck as she giggles. Hoseoks happy expression turns cold as he swerves from her legs.

Everyone looks at them and pulls uncomfortable faces.

Lisa Manoban and Jennie Kim sit on the other armchair. I gasp as I take in their beauty. Lisas hair is now blonde and wavy compared to the last time I seen her when it was orange. She keeps it casual in loose legged jeans and a white top with 'Balmain' printed on it in Black ink. It doesn't looks expensive but I already know it costs more then my entire closet. Jennie wears a short red and sparkly dress from chanel and her sleek black hair frames her perfect face so elegantly. Lisa smiles ear to ear and waves at me.

Jimin appears at my side with his mouth hanging open. "Well done." He manages through his innocent awe. He grabs my hands in his and pecks my lips gently. "Thanks." I smile as I whisper back. I lool into his eyes as he lools into mine. The reflection of the fire burning red in the fireplace dances in his eyes.

"Well done Yoona!" The rest of thwm shout in harmony and I hear a cracker being popped as I turn around to see them all on their feet smiling. Somw hobble slightly in drunkness and will probably forget it all tommorrow but its the thought that counts.

"Gah! Thank you!" I cover my smile with my hands as I rush towards their open arms. I recieve a crushing group hug. The only person I manage to get an arm around is Hoseok.

They all release me and I'm hit with praise and congratulations from all angles at once. "Thank you so much." I continuosly answer. My heart burns in happiness.

"Wow, this outfits looks even better in real life." Taehyung gasps as he pulls at a piece of silk hanging from my shoulder out of habit. I blush. I hope it was his fashion sense talking and not the fact its such a revealing number.

"Thank you." I smile.

"I watched you , well actually we all did , we were meant to wait for you to come _back_ before we started drinking but well yeah..." he shoots a look at Jin.

I laugh. "Its fine don't worry! I'm not drinking anyway." I shake my head as my hand nervously scratches the back of my neck. It had been a long time since me and Taehyung talked like, talked properly.

" _What?"_ I hear behind me. I turn my head to see Hoseok as he holds a bottle already drunk. "Of course your drinking, the celebrations have just begun and their all for you!"

That catches everyones attention and I sigh inside as everyone starts in a drunk frenzy of giving out to me for not drinking. I look back at Taehyung who smiles down at me as if to tell me its out if his control. Hoseok shoves a bottle into my hand and calls for a group cheers. Our bottles clink off eachother in harmony as we toast. "To Yoona!" Taehyung smiles. "To Yoona!" Everyone repeats except me. Ok, just one and then off to bed! My mind says.

 _Three hours later_

Wait who's shoulders am I on? Is it Baekyhuns? No Taehyung? No no Jimins? No way too slim to be Jimins shoulders. "Ah fuck!" I shout over the booming music and shouting as my drink spills all over my legs. My rides grip tightens on my knees.

"H-hey girl!" I hear a squeaky voice behind me and turn my body almost falling off these shoulders as I realise I'm not on the floor and turn my head instead. "Lalalisaa!" I squeal as I see Lisa coming towards me on Jacksons shoulders. "Hey turn around." I bend down and whisper into who I know know is Hoseoks ear. He turns around and me and Lisa reach for eachother as we hug and squeal. I hadn't got a chance to talk to her or Jennie since I got here. I stayed around Jimin and soon enough I was drunk.

"I'm so sorry for not replying to your text I was so busy!" I gasp as I suddenly realise I never answered her. I realise how snobby I must have looked.

"Ahh! _Yonaa!"_ She pouts before laughing and she pulls me in for another hug. When she's drunk she just becomes more clingy and sweet. "Drink this." She pushes a bottle briskly to my mouth and I hold it as I take a swig. My face scrunches up at the sour taste. "GAH! What is that!?" I wrench as I swallow it. She throws her head back and laughs. "Vodka, budweiser and wine all mixed together! I call it the toxic picnic! Unnie hates it!" She apologetically grabs my wrist.

I look around for Jennie and see her talking to Taehyung on the sofa. She laughs at something he says and he smiles. My smile drops. He's looking her in the eyes and smiling at her laugh. He keeps talking to her and soon the both laugh. Her hand falls onto his knee as she laughs but she withdraws it quickly.

"Oh look at that!" Lisa smiles as she spots them. "UNNIE! UNNIE JENNIE UNNIE!" She shouts. Jennie looks over from the sofa. She smiles and waves slightly shyly at me and I wave back slowly. She switches her attention to lisa.

"UNNIE ! UNnie Unnie unnie uh..." Lisa wobbles slightly before she completely slumps over onto Jacksons head and her drinks drops and smashes to the floor making me wince.

"Yah! Lisa!" Jennie tuts as she nervously runs over followed by Taehyung. Jennie tends to a passed out Lisa and aids Jackson to his knees as she gets Lisa down.

"Yoona!" Taehyung shouts up at me as I whirl my hands over my head to the music. "Yoona! I want you to come down." He shouts over the music. Hoseok jumps to the music as he holds me.

I feel Taehyung hands prising Hoseoks off my thighs. Hoseok is so wasted, probably the most wasted I've ever seen him. "Taehyung stopp!" I whine as I kick out my leg and snort laugh as I nearly fall backwards. "Yoona!" He shouts sternly. "Stop trying to ruin my _fun."_ I frown at him.

"We're going to go." Jennie returns from the floor supporting a barely there Lisa. "Maybe call me?" She smiles at Taehyung. As she struggles to keep Lisa up. "Yeah - Yeah here let me help you." Taehyung smiles as he goes around the other side of Lisa and slings her other arm over his shoulder as Jennie smiles in thanks and they both head off towards the front door.

My mouth drops as I follow them out the door with my eyes. My brow creases. What just happened.

"I-uh can you let me down?" I shout into Hoseoks ear. "Hwta?" He replies.

"What!?" I shout back. Is he even speaking Korean?

"W..."

"WOAH!" I scream as he collapses under me and we both come crashing to the floor. Thankfully I land on the armchair which is more then I can say for him. I cover my mouth as I laugh histerically thanks to the alchohol. Its not funny actually I'm pretty sure he hit his head. Jimin rushes over to me.

"A-are you okay!?" He hiccups as he laughs. "Yes!" I laugh back. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull my self up for a kiss.

"Can we..go somewhere quiet?" I whisper into his ear as I smile. He smiles back as he agrees and I squeal excitedly as I take his hand and he hauls me off the sofa. I walk behind him as we bend through the crowd. I catch Jin and Yanka a step ahead of us on the kitchen counter. Yankas head falls back as she moans. Her hair bopping up and down slowly as Jin thrusts into her.

Jungkook and Minseo walk down the stairs as we walk up them. Minseo smiling ear to ear , Jungkook looking rather ill. I keep my eyes to the floor as I follow Jimin.

Once inside the room the door shuts. I bite my lip as I walk backwards towards the bed. Jimin follows as he unbuttons his shirt. I fall back onto the bed as he struggled with his buttons. His brow furrowed in anger and annoyance at them. I spread my legs and my hand snakes to my wet crotch as I press my fingers deeply against it. I can see the pain In Jimins eyes as he catches glimpse of me.

" _Ahhh..."_ I moan as I lick my lips and close my eyes. " _Jimin I need you..."_ my teeth sink into my lips. " _Hurry up..."_ i scrunch my face as the throbbing in my loin intensifies.

He finally manages to unbutton his shirt and I shoot up like a starved animal. I lick the deep lines between each lump of firm muscle feeling the goosebumps on his skin prickle my tongue.

I trace the G's on his Gucci belt with my tongue before sliding it down to his pants and sucking on the fabric slowly creating a wet patch on his pants. He moans lightly.

My fingers fumble in the dark towards his belt as I unbuckle it. It snakes against my skin as I run it through my fingers, loosening its grip on his trousers. I look up to his eyes as I lick the belt slowly before throwing it away like its not worth shit and not gucci. My fingers grip under the stomach of his trousers as I pull them down slowly, revealing his boxers containing his leaking shaft.

My mouth encloses over his bulge and the room is filled with the sound of sucking as I suck him through his boxers. The taste of his precum hints in my mouth. I let my teeth scrape gently against him as I suck. His hand rakes through my hair as he moans loudly.

My fingers snake up and under the elastic waistband of his boxers as I slowly pull them down and expose him to the air. His dick springs up as its freed from his boxers.

His fingers impatiently entwine in my hair as he moans. I get straight to it and position my hands on the bottom and middle of his lenght as I gently massage it. I watch the precum oozing out of his tip and muster spit to try and mask the bitter taste as my mouth engulfes his sensitive tip. He shivers and his grip in my hair tightens. I slowly take in more and more of him as I aim to cover his whole lenght in saliva. A cough builds up in my throat as I all of him is in my mouth. It hurts but his soft moan encourages me. I slowly pull my mouth off him as I woek my hands up and down to replace my mouth as I feel my saliva under my fingers. I continue and gather speed as I suck him. He moan loudly as he whispers "fuck" under his breath. I quickly stand up before he can cum. He looks at me in shock, curiousity and desparation all at the same making me smile.

"Wow you've gotten good at that." He sighs as he runs his hand through his hair. "Are you saying I was bad?" I ask calmly, laying a trap.

"N-no! No!" He laughs nervously. I smile to myself at his innocence.

I sit down on the bed as I smile. Jimin slowly walks towards me. I lie down slowly as I undo my corset top.

I feel plump soft lips on my knees as Jimins hands slowly massages my legs.

"Break those tights I'll kill you." I whisper as I realise I still have the dimonte studded tights on. He pauses momentarily shocked but then smiles as he traces up towards my neck instead. I finally loosen my corset and raise my back as Jimin simultainously removes it. I lift my arms as he pulls the lace top off. His tongue strokes my skin as he kisses my breasts. I lowly moan as I close my eyes. My weak spot.

His fingers slip under the buckle of my bra but I stop him. "I want to keep it on." I whisper as I lean in and bite his lip. He looks so confused and I love it.

"Why?" He asks sadly.

"Its my favourite." I it is. I feel ten times sexier in it. "Its my favourite too." He smiles. I rack my hand through his hair as I laugh at his clever response.

"You can take my knickers off though." I tease as I prompt him to feed the burning desire in my groin.

He smiles as he lays me back down and kisses his way down to my knickers. He kisses my pelvic bone through my knickers making goosebumps form all over my body.

His slightly dry fingers - due to the cold weather no doubt, skunk under the thin straps of my underwear as he pulls them slowly off and down my legs. He immediately returns to tease me. Prodding and gently poking, spreading my labia between his two fingers. " _Uhh..."_ I moan as I cover my eyes with the backs of my hands.

He positions himself between my legs, I feel his tip running up and down my full opening. I imagine what he must be feeling, in school we learned about all the muscles and sensors in the penis tip. It always makes me pay much closer attention to how linked it is to pleasure.

" _Fuck.."_ I gasp at the throbbing in my loin. I just need him to do it. He places his hand on my lower stomach and gently presses down as it helps his slowly enter me. " _Fuck! Fuck!"_ I whisper as I pant frantically and scrunch up my face. With all the stretching and exercise and steer and drinking and dancing my body is ripped to the seams. Pain shoots up every nerve in my body.

He enters half way before withdrawing again, he enters again but thrusts deeper. It's a little thing he likes to do. I've noticed he does it a lot. He'll add about a 1cm girth each thrust and painfully remove it so slowly until he's fully in. That's when it really starts. He gains speed with every thrust.

He lifts my legs up into his shoulders and pulls my closer as he grabs my waist and thrusts deep into me. His back arched at an angle to work against my crumpled up body. " _Ah!"_ I gasped at every thrust. So fast and deep it pains, thankfully I'm so wet naturally that there's little friction.

I grab his arms for support and he doesn't seem to mind that My nails are digging into his veins with every thrust.

"Turn around." He pants as he pulls out. I weakest get into my hands and knees feeling vomit rolling in my throat and my vision blurring . My knees weaken until I fall into them but he lifts my up and supports me by holding under my hips. In a proposing position he slowly enters me again. I moan loudly and bite my lip as my face scrunches in pain. He gathers pace and dept as he thrusts into me so deep I can feel his hips against my ass with each thrust. The sounds of skin clapping and my wetness fills my ears although they are too ringing. One hand gently gripes my ass fat as it jiggles against the pressure. I hear him moaning with every other thrust. I push back against him wanting to pleasure him to the max. He groans and pushes forward heavily, flattening me onto the bed completely. I scream slightly before sobs escape. He's fully in me and the weight of his body on mine suffocates me. I see his strong arms either side of my head as he goes into a push up position. He starts thrusting into me again with a curve in his lower spine. My ass is forced into the soft mattress as he pounds into my with his hips. I sob in pain into the sheets but moan at the pleasure which is plentiful. My whole crotch is burning like the heat of a thousand fires. I feel like someone has set a match off in there. The soft clap of our skin coming in contact makes both of us moan. He lowers his head to mine to see how I'm doing. His lips softly caress my cheek and I turn my head the best I can to reach his lips but only manage to get half of them. My eyes are shut closed and the energy to open them is gone. The day and the drink is catching up with me.

"Fuck Jimin, I'm coming." I moan as I feel that familiar churning arising. "M-me too." He pants as his thrusts quickly pulls out and I feel his warm cum squirting out onto my back and ass as he moans so loudly. I climax seconds later. I sigh in pleasure. "Sorry, forgot the condom." He tuts at himself as he gets a tissue from the bedside cabinet and wipes the liquid off me.

" _Y-Yeah it's ok...it's o..."_

Literally passed out. My head pounds as I lose all consciousness.


	38. Chapter 38

So I think I'll go back to writing in the X READER type of form? I think...any way ill do it for this chapter.

Let me know which POV you prefer please!

You awoke slowly with a sick and pounding head. As a grown woman drinking was quite known to you but last night was a bit beyond anything you'd experienced before.

You groaned in agony as you slowly sat up supporting your weight with your hand. A couple of slow blinks managed to open your scrunched up eyes. A muscular naked body lay with their back facing you. White silk sheets covering their flesh and protecting them from the cold air that was seeping in from the cracked open window.

You rubbed your head as you sighed.

" _Jiminah."_ You gagged as vomit sept up your neck and you covered your mouth. It slowly crept back down your throat as you swallowed it back down.

The taste was foul. Yesterday you hadn't eaten much. In fact you'd just about eaten breakfast, but you'd drank a lot and thats what was creeping back up your neck. Most distinctly - Lisa's toxic cocktail. You knew drinking that was a bad idea.

You reach out and stroke your boyfriends shoulder slowly. His skin so warm and soft. You could almost feel his blood rushing underneath his skin. His shoulder rose and fell in harmony with his chest. Your chin replaces your hand as you let your body slip back down onto the bed and stay up with your elbow.

"Jimin shiiii." You whisper at him amd pout when he doesn't answer. "Wake up." Your voice rises impatiently. He doesn't even stir. Its like he's dead and immediately you know he's not waking up anytime soon.

Wrangling your hungover body over him and onto your feet on the floor is hard. Very hard. You accidently expose his bare body as you roll of the bed and bring the covers with you as you do.

"Sorry..." you whisper as you cover your mouth to stop the vomit which returns as you stand up and clumsily put the covers back on him.

The walk to the door feels ten times longer and it takes three turns of opening the sleek glass closet and walking confused into a collection of clothes worth more then your existence befors you finally step out into the hallway.

The cold air gropes your body making you gasp and grasp your arms as your eyes adjust and you realise the hall window is also cracked open slightly.

"What the fuck." You sigh. Do these people know its like -30 out!?

You head back into the bedroom as you realise your only wearing a red lace bra. Its really not easy to find clothes when your vision is blurry and your head is pounding.

You rely on your touch, one of your four senses as your fingers rake through Jimins closet. A few of your clothes are in there on the left hand side and when you think you felt and oversized top of yours you roughly drag it out of the closet and navigate it over your head and arms.

A swift check over your shoulder as you leave the room helps you see that Jimin is still fast asleep.

Your bare feet feel the polished expensive wood flooring under them as you walk. A dangerous task lays ahead, the enemy of the drunks , the hungover and the elderly. The stairs.

Your hand finds the slippy railing as your foot slides across the floor until it slips down the drop which is step 1.

A gentle sigh releases from your lungs as you know the first step is always the hardest.

When you enter the kitchen you gasp with the cold. Every window in the room gapes open allowing the freezing cold air in.

"Jesus christ what the fuck are the windows open for?" You ask Namjoon. He's the only one in the kitchen and he's furiously scrubbing the kitchen island and the strong smell tells me he's used a lot of bleach.

"Partly the bleach," he sighs when he sees me and straightens up his back in a stretch. "Partly the toxic smell of alchohol." He continues scrubbing.

Your brow furrows as you observe him. "Why are you cleaning that so much?" You chuckle at the concentration on his face.

"Trust me, you _don't_ want to know." He shakes his head.

"Right." You sigh. You still don't comprehend but your head is telling you its too sore to question.

You stumble off into the sitting room. The fluffy rug embraces your bare feer in a warm hug.

"Jesus!" You gasp in horror as you see Hoseok. He lies on the sofa with his face twisted in pain. His skin ten times paler then even and tinged green. A deep purple and red lump residing above his left eyebrow.

You swing your leg over the sofa and land beside him. Your eyes squint as you observe his face. He groans in pain.

"W-what happened to you?"

"Don't you remember?" He furrows his brow in question.

You sit back as your eyes flicker yo your brain as you reep your memory.

Suddenly it returns. Your legs wrapped around his neck as you sit on his shoulders. Him falling from under you. Taehyung leaving with Lisa, and Jennie.

Jealousy returns and you feel your nails digging into your thigh in anger.

"Oh. I remember now." You speak through gritted teeth.

"Yeah..." he sighs as he returns to closing his eyes and resting his head back on the sofa. "Bad idea huh?" He chuckles before drawing in a sharp breath in pain.

"Hm." You chuckle back and smile. "Well," you sigh as you stand up shakily. "Be c-careful." Vomit returns.

"Hungry?" Namjoon asks without a smile as he finishes scrubbing the counter. "No." I hold my sick stomach.

I sit on the high stools surrounding the table and rake my hands through my messy hair as my eyes close.

Ten minutes pass and they all come down in clumps. Mostly in the same condition as me, some even worse.

"You look rough." Jungkook smiles as he sits beside me and looks at me.

"Full of compliments as usual." I smile weakely. Minseo slinks up beside Jungkook and stands by his side as his hand wraps around her waist. I look away from Jungkook and back down at the table. He looks away too. Awkward.

Jimin sits opposite me, his hair messed up worse then mine, my lip stick staining his face, an old tshirt covering him along with shorts.

Jin and Yanka join us. Namjoon glances dirtily at Jin. Suddenly I remember. My vision returns to last night, Yanka on the table with her legs wrapped around Jin. Her legs trembling from Jins deep thrusts. Her head rolled back in pleasure and her hair bouncing with the rhythm.

You quickly pull your hands off the table and lay them on your lap.

Jin and Yanka sit beside eachother. Yankas bleached skin glows as white as paper as she and Jin huddle together and whisper. My heart warms when I see them.

Taehyung strolls down the staircase minutes later. He didn't drink much last night. I suppose he was too busy talking. I look up at him momentarily before returning my eyes to the table. I feel slightly embarrassed and angry at the same time. He sits at the end of the table opposite Namjoon and smugly observes our states.

"Wheres Hoseok? And Yoongi?" He creases his brow as he looks around.

"Uh...still in bed." You input. You don't want him to see Hoseoks state just yet knowing it was partially your fault.

"Oh." He sighs as he grabs an apple from the fruit bowl on the table.

"So...how about we go Christmas shopping today?" Jungkook breaks the icy silence.

"Christmas? Thats not for another month." I laugh weakely as I shake my head.

Jungkook taps my head. "Uh - its the 24th of December." He laughs.

"What!? Really!" You shoot up. Christmas was your favourite time of year. The presents, the food and the family all together. It was the time of the year you always relied on to heal all bad relationships and it always worked.

Last year, Lin had bought you a gold watch. He told you he had spent all his wages from three months just to buy it for you. You frown as you remember. Tears prick your eyes. You sniff them off quickly.

"So, uhm we have to to secret santa!" You beam.

Everyone looks at you strangely. " _Secret santa?"_ Namjoon smiles strangely. He must think I'm immature.

"Yeah...I mean why not?" I blush.

"I think its a great idea!" Jimin smiles as he nods his head. I look at the table rather then meeting his eyes. Namjoon fetches paper and a pen and roughly rips the paper and scribbles names on as everyone watches. He crumples the paper and bunches it in the middle of the table. "Pick one." He smiles and beckons everyone to pick one.

Your hand hesitantly enters the middle of the table as does everyone elses and you manage to grab one. You twist away from Jungkook as you open the paper and read the hurried hand writing.

 _'Taehyung'_

Your heart sinks slightly, Taehyungs taste is way too expensive for you. You sigh as you crinkle up the paper again and put it back in your pocket. You really don't want to let him down. You stroke your hair back from your face as you sigh.

"How about we get dressed now and meet back here at 7 and go skating? Or skiing?" Namjoon shrugs.

"Great!"

"Perfect!"

"See you then!"

"That's a plan!"

Everyone disperses from the table in a flurry. Jimin lingers behind as you join together at the end of the table. Namjoon heads to give Hoseok and Yoongi their names and tell them the plan.

"So, who'd you get?" Jimin smiles. His eyes close as he does. You smile inside at this cute feature of him.

"Can't tell." You smirk as you hold your pocket protectively. You look at the paper he holds in his hand and sees Hoseoks name. You can read it even though it's backwards and light.

"Hoseok." You smiles cheekily.

"Gah! Shh!" He blushes as he looks around and crumpled up the paper.

"Well if you don't have me should we go shopping together?" He suggests.

"Uhm -" You pause. You wanted to go alone. To be honest you didn't know why but you just didn't want to be with Jimin today shopping.

"That's not in the - in the rules!" You quickly make up a pretty white lie.

He frowns in confusion. "Oh-I didn't know!" He laughs. "Well do you want to break the rules?" He smiles.

You gulp quietly. "No! Nope! That's not how it's done!" You shake your head and laugh. "You should never break rules so close to Christmas."

"Right," He taps the table with his hand. "Well good luck!" He smiles as he leans in to kiss you. You hesitantly and awkwardly peck him back before pressing him away slowly with your hand on his chest. You don't bring your gaze to his eyes but instead stare at his chest. "Bets be off," You clear your throat. "The shops , they uhm they close early today." You smile weakly. You slowly slip out from his company and head upstairs.

Once inside your bedroom you close the door and sigh. Your hand takes through your hair shakily as your close your eyes. Poor Jimin. He must be so confused and upset standing in the kitchen wondering what just happened.

It's not his fault he fell for a girl like you. Jimin has been perfect, more then perfect. As a boyfriend he had no flaws. So why did you find yourself growing bored? Why did this fire in your heart that you tried to constantly extinguish, keep growing every day?

You shake these thoughts from your head as you turn in the shower and wash your messy hair. The warm water groping your bare flesh. Your hands travel your body with a bar of lavender soap as you cover your body in the thick, creamy lather. Suddenly the water shuts off leaving you gasping in the freezing air.

 _ ***sorry this chapter was sooo boring but I'll try make the next better. I just don't want to RUSH the story you know?!/ &/!&/ **_

_**Also comment if you prefer the "YOU" or "I" narrative of this story !**_

 _ **THANKS!**_


	39. Chapter 39

_Ew_

 _Fuck no_

 _What the fuck_

 _Ugh_

 _UGH!_

 _Oh my god no!_

 _*sigh*_

Your finger rake through the racks at STUSSY . It's the most high end shop you can afford and all the clothes look like 10000$ to you but you know that they will look like 10 to Taehyung. He wouldn't say anything, he never would but you know hw would probably never wear it.

"Do you need help ma'am?" A shop clerk sneaks up. Her raised eyebrows and concerned stance annoys you.

"No." You bark as you grab your bag and brush past her out the door. You immediately regret that as you glance over your shoulder to see her shaking her head and you can almost hear her sighing in disgust.

You walk to where you really wanted to avoid. Mainly because you knew that you would look like a fool in there and would not be able to afford anything. The Gucci store.

You push open the Huge gold doors and sigh as even the doors feel expensive. The shop smells like money, literal money and fresh clothes. Your eyes draw in all the clothes which could pay for so many college tuitions. You gulp harshly.

"Madam? Can I help you?" A small male assistant appears by your side.

"Uhm- no- no thank you." You quickly walk past him not wanting to talk. You don't want anyone to see how poor you are when they tell you the pretty prices.

The store itself is small but plentiful, with huge shelves that open up to cuboards and long racks hold hangers and clothes.

You bend down as you observe every shelf and see the cheapest item being a 185,000 (145) wool knit hat which you have seen lying dangerously on the fireplace since you got here, being covered by ash and dust.

You Stand up and search the tall racks furiously with a creased brow as you search for anything. The rack shakes as someone attacks it from the other side.

Your hand lands on a unisex top which you've never seen Taehyung in before. You grab it and pull furiously but it's pulled back from you. You frown as you pull again but it's pulled back and an ongoing battle occurs. Eventually the opposite person wins and you fall slightly forward at the force. "Bitch!" You grunt as you pull yourself off the floor and fix your hair.

"Uh..." A quiet familiar voice. You look up to see Taehyung and jump back slightly.

"Oh! Uhm - Taehyung! Uhm..hi!" You blush as you tuck hair behind your ear. Your cover is blown.

"Hi," He smiles slightly nervously. He steps forward lightly as he checks to see if your ok after your slight fall.

"Uhm- here." He holds out the top you had been unknowingly fighting over.

"No, no no it's fine you - you keep it." You step forward and push the top back to him. "No, here." He pushes it back to me. "No!" "No." "No Taehyung!" "Here!" "No!

The hanger clicks on the rack as he puts it back. You both laugh lightly.

"So...what are you doing here?" He puts his hands in his pockets.

"Oh uhm! You know last minute shopping ! What about you!"

You nervously tuck hair behind your ear and cringe when you realize he obviously knows your too poor to shop here and are probably here for Secret Santa.

"I'm getting the Secret Santa present." He hesitantly adds.

"Oh! Haha hah, uhm _same..._ Yeah." You look away awkwardly.

"Who'd you get?" You both ask at the same time. You both look away and laugh awkwardly.

"Yoongi." You both answer at the same time again. _Fuck._

You both look confused at each other.

"Uhm...I got you." You sigh and look at the ground.

"Yeah... me too...as In I got you not I got me!"

Surprise washes over you. What a coincidence once again. You both laugh.

"You were shopping here for me?" You ask surprised. You didn't own one thing Gucci. Excitement fills you.

"Yeah!" He smiles. "You'd look great in Gucci." He smiles. You blush awkwardly. "Well, maybe you can help me pick something out for you." Tae breaks the silence. "You really have no idea?" You ask. "Nope." He sighs as he admires the T-shirt you were looking at. "Were you going to get this for me?" He smiles. "Were you going to get it for me?" You smile back and you both laugh.

"Great minds think alike." He smiles.

"Yeah." You smile. He walks around the rack as you look at the ground blushing. "So you got anything in mind?" He arrives at your side.

"Uhm I've never shopped here before." You shrug awkwardly. "I'll leave it up to the expert." You smile up at him. "Pah!" He laughs.

You stroll around the shop as you refrain from pointing out anything as it's all so damn expensive. (Let's pretend Gucci does Lingerie)

We arrive at the Lingerie section and I gather my pace to walk past.

"What about here?" Tae asks slightly awkwardly as he stops at the Lingerie section. You close your eyes and fear rises in you. You turn slowly and walk back to him. He glances at the Lingerie hanging on the wall. Barely there items of clothing splashed with Gucci logos hang on the wall. The prices for such little material make your stomach sink.

" _Uhm."_ You shuffle awkwardly. Tae looks up at the clothing as he pieces through them with his fingers. You join in awkwardly, not taking in any of the information on them just wanting something to do.

Your fingers fall on a lace black thong which shows almost everything apart from the front with is just about covered with a thin black lace. The Gucci logo is printed on the very front. A mathching bra which is made of the same light lace and exposes all the breasts excluding the nipples which are covered by black Gucci logos.

"How about this for you?" You hold the bra up against his broad chest. He laughs and smiles. You admire the fabric of it. It's a pretty but it's also a pretty price. "Nah , I prefer this one." He holds up a bra which is literally two Gucci logos on a black band. You check the price tag and pull a devastated face at him.

"Do you want this?" He grabs the bra off me and picks up the matching thong as he admires it. You blush desperately. " _Uh-_ uhm...uh...I-I don't mind." You blush as you distract yourself by looking at a shoe rack beside you.

"What about you?" You ask briskly.

"They don't do men lingerie here." He pouts as he jokes. "Ew!" You laugh as you slap his chest.

"Uhm, we don't have to shop _here."_ He smiles reassuringly. You feel slightly angry. "No. It's fine." You smile as you return to looking at the shoe rack.

"How about this?" He picks up a small headband. You take it in your hands. Your pretty sure you've seen him wearing it somewhere before but it's the cheapest of the headbands at 249,000 (195) . You gulp. You smile falsely even though you die inside. "Yeah...s-sure!" You spin to cover your dead face as you walk away. 249,000 for a cotton headband!?

At the till you pay on two of your credit cards as one runs out. You blush in embarrassment and hide behind a pillar as Taehyung pays the 1,915,000 with cash and smiles familiarly to the cashier.

You rejoin at the door and head off together to no particular place. "Uhm so do you want yours now?" You ask Tae. He frowns in disgust. "No! That would ruin the whole thing wouldn't it?" He smiles. "Well we both already know." You smile up at him. "It's also going to be quite weird opening _this_ in front of Jimin." You blush.

"He'll never know who bought it though." He smiles and you can tell he's looking at you but your looking away.

"How's Jennie." You ask unnecessarily rudely. You don't mean it and immediately regret it. He looks away. "What do you mean?" He questions. "Oh, nothing it's just, you looked really cozy last night." You laugh slightly but your face is stern.

"Yeah-Yeah she's quite cool." He smiles. You closed your eyes for a second. "Yeah she's cool." You smile fakely back. An icy silence follows. "So uhm do you think you'd go out with her?" You boldly ask. "I think it'd be cute." You lie.

"Really?" He asks shocked. Your acting is quite good. "Yeah." You laugh. "Well, no, no I don't think so. It's early days." He shrugs. "Yeah." You hide your gritted response.

"You want food?" He asks as he notices your attitude. "Yeah". You smile as you follow him into a Café.

You both sit down with a coffee and brownie as you admire the Christmas lights.

"Look, I'm sorry for shouting at you last night or whatever, I just didn't want you to get hurt." He looks up at you worriedly. Your heart melts. You hadn't taken any offense by it. Suppose it was the drink.

"Shut up it's fine" You burst as you quickly try to dismiss his apology.

He continues to look at you as you sip your coffee.

"I mean it, I'm sorry. I know I can be a bit...Well a bit too much sometimes."

You continue to sip and brush off his continued apology with a laugh. "I said shut up. It's _fine."_ You smile. He smiles lightly in response and sits back as he sips his coffee. His phone suddenly buzzed and you steal a quick glance at the caller.

 _Jennie Kim_

Pops up in the screen. Your heart immediately sinks and your smile sinks with it. His finger moves to the Hangup button. "Take it." You deadpan as you watch him. He looks up slightly shocked and confused but then does as you say and heads of outside of the cafe to answer the phone.

You sigh as you sit back into your seat and finish your coffee. You close your eyes to focus your hearing in their conversation outside the cafe window. It's hard with all the chatter and shoppers outside but you catch a few words which piece together to form a meetup date, place and time. Actually right here, in this cafe with some shopping afterwards.

You sit impatiently waiting for his to return. While he's gone for almost fifteen minutes, you tuck into your brownie and then his. "That's what you get." You whisper evilly to yourself as you eat even the smallest crumbs. Even though it was you who told him to answer the phone you felt jealous.

You made sure your face looked unfazed when he returned. "Fuck you." He tuts angrily when he sees his brownie is gone. "Well that took quite some time. I got hungry." You shrug.

"Hm." He doesn't pay attention as he leaves money for the bill on the table while you stand up. You exit the cafe briskly not waiting for him. His long legged strides allow him to catch up with you quick enough.

"What were you talking about." You ask as warmly as possible.

"Hhm, life really, our careers." He sighs.

" .So you meeting up any day?" You try not to make it obvious that you were frying your brain trying to listen.

"Oh, no no not yet hah." He scratches the back of his head as he looks away.

"Right." You smack your lips together.

You stop at the square of the shopping center which contains the huge lit up tree. "I'm going to go home now." You lie. He frowns slightly in disappointment. "Oh, well I still have to buy some stuff for friends and family and all that, you want to come?"

"No, no thanks hah, I'm so tired." You rub your head. It's calmed down but it still rings a bit now and again.

"Okay, well see you later then!" He smiles and ruffles your hair gently. "Bye." You smile whisper loud enough to be heard.

You watch as he walks off into the busy crowd. Even though there's many of them he still stands out and your eye sees him all the way off until he disappears. You sigh and frown desparately. Why did he have to do this, the best thing to do is stay away from him. Its too late in the game to be hurting your or anyone elses feelings.

You sigh again as you head off to the 1$ shop to buy the rest of your presents. While you sit on a bench you text your mother and father in a quick group chat you make. It had been months. Everytime they tried to call you declined and text saying you were swamped with work or in a bad reception zone.

 _Eomma, Appa_

 _I'm sorry for leaving it this late._

 _Work has been so so busy. In fact life has been so so busy. I debuted! It was magical. Eomma if only you could have been there. I miss you. I miss your sweet voices. Maybe we can ring at new years? Please don't ring until then. I'm going to be very busy. I will send over your presents in the mail._

 _We will meet soon? Maybe at Easter?_

 _Enjoy Christmas._

 _Yoona._

A hot tear floats down your cheek as you send the message. You missed your parents. You missed their touch, their smell and their voices. It was hard being away from family for such a long time. You had been so busy with your life that you hadnt thought or cried over it until now. It all comes out now as you gasp in tears. Your hand wipes away the constant flow. Merry Christmas you whisper to yourself.


	40. Chapter 40

You sit beside Jimin in the car on the drive to the Ski resort. You sweat terribly in the huge protective clothes and scarves which Jin insisted you were supposed to wear to the resort instead of getting dressed there which you later found out was not true, ten minutes into the drive.

"Idiot." Yoongi huffs as he pulls the tight under fabric off his neck and fans himself.

"Ever been skiing?" Jimin smiles.

"Nope." You sigh nervously. Heights scared you. "You?" You return the question. "Every Christmas." He sighs as he too pulls at the fabric.

"I'll be relying on you so." You smile and adjust the sleeve of your coat.

Ten minutes later the car halts. Peeping outside you see a huge wooden cabin which is lit up dimly with a fire.

You all pile out of the car and you absently follow everyone else in as you admire the huge crystal white slopes.

The warmth of the cabin brings you back to reality. The cabin is a rustic styled wooden building. The only light source is a huge,bright fire that roars loudly. The furniture is all wooden and polished with hand made cushions and blankets placed on them. A huge fur rug lies infront of the fire.

"Okay folks,"

You turn from admiring the room to see the owner sitting behind the desk. "One luxury cabin, four bedrooms, four bathrooms including outdoor area and full use of the slopes." He hands us out keys.

"Four bedrooms? There's eight of us." You whisper to Jin who is beside you.

"That's the biggest they had." He whispers back. His soft voice in your ear so clear.

You trek through the thick snow to your cabin. It's absolutely massive and it's beautiful. The lights are all on already including the outdoor Christmas lights. Every pillar on the wooden patio is draped in white gold lights that twinkle like stars in thw galaxy. A bright blue jacoozy glows and bubbles in the cold air.

"Woah" Hoseok gasps in awe as his mouth drops and he eyes up the jacoozy.

You all move inside. The interior is almost the same as the reception, the furniture is old fashioned and wooden in every room. The curtains hide huge, clean windows lined with christmas lights and decorations.

You all run to get rooms as soon as possible. You hadn't been told that you were going to be staying over night but you werent complaining. You and Jimin manage to secure a room and lock it before anyone else can slink in.

In the end, Jungkook and Taehyung are in one room, Jin and Yoongi in another and Namjoon by himself.

Jimin produces a small backpack which he hands to you.

"We forgot to tell you we were staying over. You didnt get back till a bit after 8 so I packed you a bag." He smiles.

You hadnt shown back at the houss until twenty past 8. You walked around in the cold streets as you allowes your tears to thaw your freezing face. The rush to get going once you arrived back was so intense they forgot to tell you.

You open the backpack to see essentials like a toothbrush, toothpaste and some skin products. Pajamas and clothes for tommorrow lay under them. You smile at his thoughtfulness. What a pure human you think to yourself.

"Thanks." You smile up at him as you hang the bag up in the sleek dresser.

"Is uhm - is everything _okay_ with us?" He coughs slightly. You freeze in your steps. Yes, the answer is yes of course. There was nothing wrong.

"Hah-yeah, yeah it is why?" You laugh slightly awkwardly as you turn with a questioning face. You fold your arms as you question him. "Nothing! Nothing never mind I'm just being stupid, just tired." He laughs as he distracts himself with unpacking. You stroll over with an adrenelin rush as you cup his face in your two hands. You look up into his sweet, melting brown eyes as he looks down at you shocked and confused. You desparately search your heart for a reaction. Looking into this mans eyes six months ago made your heart leap and bound. Now it sits still and cold in your chest. The flame turnes to a spark and now coal. As much as you search his eyes you can't find a reaction and it hurts you. He looks adoringly down at you which adds to the hurt in your creaking heart. You reach up and plant a deep kiss on his bratz lips. Your brow furrows as you feel nothing once again. You cant maintain it anymore and break away, releasing his lips and his face. You look up dangerously at his face. Confusion seeps across you. This is him, this _is_ the man you love - you repeatedly tell yourself.

"I love you." You whisper out. The blankness in your heart finalises for you that that once there spark has been estinguished. "I love you too." He smiles as a slight sigh of relief exits his body. His eyes glisten with what looks like tears.

You turn and return to your back pack and he returns to unpacking. Your eyes shut as you sigh quietly. This feeling is one you are familiar with. You've felt it before with Lin, when you were falling for Jimin. This disinterest this horrible disinterest that always leads to someone getting hurt.

"You ready?" Jimin beams. You turn to see him holding two pairs of skiis that had been piled beside the bed. "Yeah." You smile back. "Go ahead join the others I'll be down in a minute." You smile as you nod. Jimin heads past you as you both smile. You wait until you hear him being greeted at the bottom of the stairs before you feel your lip trembling harshly. You feel warm tears running down your hot skin as your eyes become blurry and your trembling hands wipe your eyes.

The snow crunches heavily under your feet as you heas out with the gang to the slopes. You admire everyones footsteps to see who is sinking the most into the snow. Taehyung and Jin who are walking at the front are definately the two who are sinking the most. Its a shaky ride up the slope in the cart. Everyone huddles around the windows as you hide in the middle clinging onto the pole in the middle.

The top of the slope is so long and high you feel liquid dripping down your leg. Jin and namjoon speed down immediately with Taehyung. They all squeal and laugh as they zoom skillfully down. You distinctly head Taehyungs laugh as he tackles the slope. Jungkook impatiently slides down as he sees the others having fun.

"Ready?" Jimin holds out his hand. "Why did we have to do the highest slope?" You whine and stomp as you feel tears budding. "You said you could manage." He laughs. You sigh as you remember. You slowly take his hand.

"One..."

you close your eyes.

"Two..." the excitement rises in his voice.

" _Three!"_

You feel his body sliding forward as a weight pulls your hand but you squeal and dig your heels into the snow.

Your eyes open widely as you realize Jimin skiing down without you. You stomp your feet as you panic and whine.

You turn to trot back to where the carriage will return but your ski slips and you feel yourself sliding sideways down the slope. You scream loudly as you wobble in your feet. You manage to regain your feet as you slide recklessly and way too fast down the slope. The wind blows tears in your eyes and they blur leaving you helpless and sightless. You hear Taehyung and Yoongi shout "Catch her!" Frantically and you feel the land straightening out under your feet. The speed gathers and you feel yourself crashing into a pair of arms causing you to crash desperately to the ground, bringing another body with you. You groan as you feel the weight on your body. Your eyes slowly blink open and you see Jungkooks familiar face frozen inches away from yours. His pale skin is tinted red with the cold. He slowly levels himself off you and picks you up by the waist. You slump over into his arms once you stand.

"S-Sorry." You gasp in shock and embarrassment. You head and hip hurt slightly. "Are you okay!?" He rubs your shoulders and leans in close to your face. You look up into his eyes and feel a fire spark in your heart. "Y- _Yeah."_ You whisper. His eyes flicker to your lips as you speak. You see his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he gulps slightly.

"Yoona!" You head Jimins worried voice as he runs over. You don't let your eyes redirect from Jungkooks as Jimin arrives. Jungkook breaks the gaze as he releases your shoulders and turns to look away. You look at the snow as Jimin grabs your shoulders gently. "I'm fine." You smile reassuringly as you grab his hand are stroke it gently.

"Lets call it a day huh?" Hoseok frowns as he strokes your chin and admires your tiny head bruise. His is covered with heavy makeup and a band aid. You laugh.

You catch Taehyungs eye as you all head back to the cabin with Jimins hand supporting your waist. You see many emotions but worry is the main one.

You change upstairs into your plain black two piece bikini and cover yourself with a provided white dressing gown. You tie your freshly washed hair up into a small messy bun and slide the provided rubber slides on.

You admire the sucking sound of the rubber on the polished floors as you pace yourself down stairs. The boys had told you to come down to the huge jacoozi when you had recovered.

You open the glass slide door and step out into the cold air. The stars twinkle so brightly in the black sky. You hear the laughter and chatter around the side of the house and you slowly edge around. You observe them in the jacoozi. Their all wearing their swim shorts and no tops. You admire how all of them have toned arms and six packs. Jungkook was definately the most toned but he works out.

"Yoona!" Jungkook beams when he sees you. You must have been staring as you notice you were standing still.

"Grab a glass!" He looks towards the table where a tray with one glass of champagne remains. You grab it off the tray and edge towards the jacoozi. You untie the wrap around your gown and let it slide to the ground. You notice how Taehyung looks away to his champagne glass as his jaw clenches.

You step up the steps to the white bain and let your toe slip in. The hot watee burns at your thin skin but it feels great compared to the freezing air. You slowly sit down as the water creeps up your body. Jimin had besn saving a seat for you and his arm now lies behind your back as he cant keep his eyes off you. You grab your champagne and sip gently at it, feeling the bubbles fizzing in your mouth.

"So...come on then who did you all get?" Jin grins as he looks around.

"You'll find out tommorrow." Yoongi yawns.

"What do you mean?" Taehyung asks confused.

"That's how it works. When you open the present the person who bought the present tells you it was them. Surprise." Yoongi rolls his eyes and makes lazy jazz hands and he grabs his glass.

You glance at Taehyung who is nodding his head very slowly and he sips.

"Uhm actually the way - the way we used to do it is , it remained a secret." You place your champagne back. "That's how we'll do it." You look at Jin.

"Noooo," Hoseok whines.

"Yoongi way is better." He pouts.

"No." You bark. Everyone looks at you in shock. "I-it was my idea!" You quickly cover up your embarrassment.

"Oh _fine."_ Hoseok leans back and sighs.

"When are you guys going to start promotions?" Namjoon asks.

"Oh uhm. Soon, after Christmas anyway."

"Ugh I can't believe our comeback was delayed." Yoongi huffs. "I spent all damn Summer working on those songs."

"Dont worry Yoongi its only for another three weeks." Jungkook raises his glass.

"Yeah enjoy it while you still can...I know I will." Jin sticks his tongue between his teeth as he flips his phone around to show a racy picture Yanka just sent him.

"Jin-ah!" You squeal as you cover you eyes. Hoseok blushes as he looks away. A small smile perks on the corners of Yoongis lips as he admires the picture. Taehyung smiles brightly as he leans in to see better. Jungkook bites his lip as he uses his fingers to zoom in. Namjoon shakes his head and rubs his temples as Taehyung leans over him. Jimin looks away too. "Nice one mate." Jungkook pats Jins shoulders roughly as Jin nods his head and licks his lips as he admires the picture.

"Your gross all of you." You sigh as you fix your bikini strap. You notice Jimins champagne is nearly done and you empty yours into his. "I'm going to get an early night." You sigh as you haul yourself out of the water. You catch everyone looking at you as you stand and turn around making you blush inside. You unbuckle your wet bikini as you turn away from them and fling it into the wooden post as you walk inside. You can almost feel their eyes baring into you as you do so. You ensure they didn't see any thing too much as you slink inside and take off your bottoms inside the front door.

There's something freeing about walking around naked. The cabin is so warm you almost break a sweat as you walk upstairs. Your body is already dry as you enter your bedroom. You don't even bother washing your face as you leap into bed naked. The soft cotton sheets grope your flesh as you cover your self in covers. You click of the automatic lights with a clap of your hands and close your eyes.


	41. Chapter 41

You wake up quickly. Jimins hand draped across your bare stomach as he lies on his stomach. You peel his hand off you and head to the wardrobe as you route out a pair of plain black underwear and a jumper. You laugh to yourself as you remember when you first got here. You were way to scared to show flesh to the boys and even after a night of sex with Jimin you would get fully dressed before going down for breakfast.

"Wakey wakey." You slap Jimins face lightly as you wake him. He too wakes quickly. There's that note of innocence in all of us. "Santa came." You smile as you lean down and peck his lips. He smiles when you separate. "I already have all I could ask for." He whispers as he strokes the back of your neck. You pull away as you smile. "Come on." You pause at the door as you note him getting up slowly and you grab your present. You pound on everyone's door until you hear groans and "shut the fuck up." 's. You skip happily down stairs as you smile. You sit by the fireplace where you place your secret Santa present amongst where everyone else has. Everyone hobbles in tiredly and hits in a circle around the fireplace as they rub their eyes. Sleepy looks are the best on boys.

You route through the presents and hand everyone theirs. Hoseok starts by opening his to reveal a baleciaga scarf and glove set which he wraps around his neck immediately with a huge smile on his face. "THANKS" He squeals excitedly. Everyone smiles at the suns radiance.

Yoongi opens his which is the new iPod player. He nods his head slowly and smiles slightly. "Right." He smiles..

Jin pauses as he opens his and Jungkooks laughs as Jin produces a hot pink dildo. Everyone laughs and you cover your mouth as you do. "Already have the one." He jokes sarcastically as he throws it behind him. He pulls out a Rolex and hugs Jungkook lightly as they continue to laugh.

Jungkook opens up a set of five Versace ties which he beams at. You blush knowing that so far your present is tiny compared to everyone else's. Namjoon receives a pair of Nike air shoes that he'd been talking about all week.

Taehyung opens up his and smiles brightly as he pulls it on over his long hair and smiles lightly at you not wanting to make it too obvious. You smile back as you look at the floor proudly. Jimin opens up a Gucci loafer pair and he strokes the fabric happily.

"Your turn!" Jungkook reminds me and he dits a tie around his neck. I realize it had been my go about two minutes ago. "Hm mhm." You gulp as you see everyone looking up at you. You slowly open the gift. It's been put in a black box with gold dimonte studded ribbon around it, tied in a perfect bow on top. You pull the perfect ribbon apart and removed the top of the box where you see the lace set staring up at you. You head Jimin gasp slightly as he sees it. You burn red as you pull it out of the box and hold it up.

Everyone momentarily stops and looks around as they guess who bought it. They all throw the belame on Jimin and he defends himself as they attack him with smirks. "You couldnt have been a _bit_ more subtle huh?" Jungkook laughs and smirks. "Horny prick!" Jin laughs like a dishwasher. Taehyung sits back with a smug grin on his face as he listens to them argueing.

You place your gift back in the box and carefully wrap it up again. "So you uhm, you going to go to the _fittings_ tonight huh?" Jin winks at me.

"Please no." Yoongi whines.

"No," You answer casually. You look at Taehyung. "No this is only for _special_ occasions." You tease and you break away proudly as you see his face turn hungry and desparate.

Jin and Jungkook look at each other and grin. "Righttt special occasions." Jin smirks as he pulls on his Rolex.

You turn to Jimin and grin fakely. You want to believe you do it to show him love. But in truth it's just to piss off Taehyung and you can't lie.

What a horrible, horrible human being.

 _ **STORY WILL PROGRESS AFTER THIS CHAPTER**_

 _ **THE**_ _ **TEA**_ _ **WILL BE SPILLED**_

 _ **LOVE YAH**_


	42. Chapter 42

_***One Month Later***_

 **SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING**

The last month. The last month can only be summed up in one word. Chaotic. Promotions of Gashina has been going on for three weeks strong and only finished up last week as BTS's comeback began. Their promotions were over now as the Rookies needed much more promotion. You won ten awards which has put you in a great place and you now have two weeks off before you begin creating a new song. It has been over a month since you had had sex. There was no time to be honest and even if there was you couldn't bring yourself to it and would always have an excuse. You re read the text your parents had sent you back that Christmas morning every day.

 _Yoona we love you. Please talk to us when you can. We miss you our babygirl and we love you no matter what. Merry Christmas our baby angel._

You read it in the studio, in bed, in the bath , in the kitchen - every where.

Everyday you would admire your pretty black lingerie set. Jimin never once asked to see it. You kind of wished he would. Just so you could parade it and tease him. He wasn't a huge lover of lingerie. He liked touch and bare flesh. He didn't know how hard it was for you to feel sexy naked though. With any man so far.

You sit now on the sofa as you wait for them to return from work for the weekend. A hot chocolate mug wrapped under your fingers. The cold weather has well eased off now and been replaced by skin drying days and chapstick hours.

The door opens and a bunch shivering twenty year olds burst in the door carrying heavy bags of food. "Got you that damn chicken." Yoongi sighs as he sets his bag of food on the counter and begins taking out the food. You smile. It makes you happy how you don't even need to ask anymore, they just know what you need and want. The chicken you like is a special American fried chicken from KFC. The closest one is forty minutes away but they always go out of their way to get it for you. You thank him as you walk over to the island and help them empty the bags.

"Where's Taehyung?" You frown as you look around. You knew the room didn't look quite as full.

"He's gone on a date." Jungkook smirks as he opens his food. " _Oohhhhh lalaaaa!"_ Hoseok smiles to his gums and jumps excitedly. You feel your heart frown. "Oh. Lovely! With?"

You know _exactly,_ who he's with. You'd often here him talking to her at night. This was their first time meeting up though. Jennie Kim.

You stab your chicken with your fork and pick it up with your hands.

Your day had been going too good today and now you refuse to let this ruin it. Besides, you were still with Jimin and you did not own Taehyung.

"Tastes so fucking good." You revel in the tenderness.

"You know its good when she swears." Jimin laughs.

"Thats funny, you know I've never heard her swearing at night ." Jungkook rubs his chin. Jimin punches his arm as Jungkook shrieks and runs.

You roll your eyes remembering the time you had a mental breakdown over these sex jokes. Now yoi take them easily and in your stride.

You sit on one of the high stools at the island with everyone else as you pour yourself a drink and continue eating. You unlock your phone with your simple password 'Dildo' which was set by Jungkook two weeks ago. You never bothered changing it.

A text pops up from Lisa. In the last three weeks you and Lisa have grown so close. Every day you'd ring and text. Oddly Taehyung and Jennie would also be ringing while Lisa and Jennie were in the same room.

 _Wassshuupppp_

 _Wanna meet this weekend and do something? Im so bored :(( Jennie Unnie is gone on a date so I have no one to annoy :() help!_

You frown slightly. Why is everyone calling it a date. Its not really a _date._ Just coffee and shopping like he had said all those weeks ago.

 _:0 A date? What do you mean?_

You type back amd eagerly await her reply. Maybe theres more to this than you know about.

 _Unnie was really nervous even though they were just going shopping and getting coffe :1 she looked so pretty when she was leaving!_

You shut off your phone before quickly succuming and turning it on again to reply.

 _:0 Hope it goes well! Yes lets meet soon! Gtg bye! :3 xx_

You long hold the button to power off your phone amd shove it firmly into your pocket as you bite your nails.

"Dont bite your nails." Yoongi deadpans as he catches you. You remove your fingers and instead crack your knuckles nervously.

"Gives you arthritis." Yoongi adds under his breath.

You roll your eyes for once and hope he didn't see. "Anything good on this piece a shit?" Hoseok sighs as he leaps over the back of the sofa and lands on the plush cushions. He picks up the remote and flicks on the TV.

"Nah." I sigh. "Nothing."

Your mind has wandered too far you just about heard him.

"Hows sales?" You redirect your mind elsewhere. You know the last thing anyone wants to talk about it work. Every shoots you a weird look but answer to not be rude.

"Pretty damn awesome." Namjoon laughs happily. "Our fans, theyre amazing." Jungkook grins as he sighs happily. "Hm," You chuckle. " _Army."_

Just as you do so Taehyung enters the front door and is bombarded with the others as they tease him and question him. They all make their way over to the island where they sit.

"So come on would you! Spill!" Hoseok beams as he ran back when the door opened.

"Yeah we want _all_ the gorey details." Jungkook smirks. Taehyung frowns at him.

"We just went for coffee and then we went shopping." He vaguely answers. They all press on him to spill the details

while you smile through it. "Do you have pictures?" Namjoon breaks the pressure. Taehyung opens his gallery and taps on a selfie of him and jennie. You lean in to look at it. Shes so pretty, You think to yourself. In the picture she smiles kindly as her cheek poses close to Taehyungs. A bright smile spread across his face too. A visible chanel choker and hair clip can be seen. I know she's an ambassador but the prices of those things are so high.

I sit back and a tiny true smile appears for a split second. Taehyung looks happy. I sip my drink quietly as I look at the curtains. He clicks off his phone and slips it into his coat pocket as he taps his finger on the table. Everyone lays off him after they see the picture and conclude with themselves that there are no juicy details to reep.

"So have you made any plans for _next_ time?" Jungkook stirs his drink with his straw as he asks.

"No, not really." Taehyung furrows his brow. A slight tinge of worry on his face.

"Well you have to make the first move you know? You fool." Jin tuts as he punches Taehyungs arm.

"I know!" Taehyung pushes him off. "I will." He sighs as he fiddles with a piece of dry skin in his fingertip.

"Well when?" Jungkook laughs as he looks around at the others. You notice a thick bulge of muscle in his arms as he leans on his hands on the table, stretching his back.

"I dont know-"

" _Nan molla_." Hoseok whispers as he walks behind him, carrying a bowl full of popcorn that you hadn't noticed him making as he walks towards the sofa.

Everyone rolls their eyes. It was a popular line from a song in their new comeback and the fans had memed it including Hoseok. "Oh shut the fuck up." Jin kicks Hoseoks ass as he trots away.

"Soon." Taehyung shrugs. You keep your eyes on him but he doesn't look up from the deep focus on his finger.

"Running man is on shut up!" Hoseok shouts from the sofa. Everyone look over at the TV to see the hosts announcing their guests.

Everyone arises in mutters as they run over. You too hop off your seat and rush over. You sit beside Jimin on the sofa. An icy feeling overpowers your body as you feel his hand slide around your shoulders. This same icy feeling you'd been feeling for a month.

"You okay?" He smiles.

 _Ugh._ You think to yourself. You absolutely hated when he asked you that - which was recently quite often. You hated it simply because you weren't okay, and every lie you kept telling would break you apart bit by bit.

"Yeah." You whisper back as you stroke his hand dangling around your shoulder. "I know I haven't been around lately , you know with work, I feel really bad about that you know?" He presses on when you thought the conversation was over.

"Yeah, yeah I know you do , don't worry at all, I was busy too and honestly I don't care." You blurt. The sentence you just said repeats in your mind over and over. The text imprints on your brain and you review the harshness of that last part. You wince.

"Oh-Yeah yeah I know, sorry just me overthinking." He laughs stiffly as his face looks taken aback. His hands awkwardly shuffles.

"Didn't mean it like that." You laugh reassuringly but look away to the TV.

"No! - yeah I knew that!" He laughs awkwardly.

"Can you shhh!" Hoseoks whispers angrily at you. You fold your arms as glance at Jimins hand. His deep gold and silver rings glisten in the light of the TV.

Your bank balance has shown a small improvement in the last month. Since promotions began you have been receiving a slight increase in your wages. Your a smart girl though and always made sure not to waste money, although the Gucci slides and Louis Vuitton handbag in your closet were your little secret. You wiggle your toes in your fluffy socks as you pay no interest to the TV which has everyone else engrossed. You glance over to Taehyung who sits on the armchair. His legs spread naturally as his heels rocks slowly back and forward. His eyes glued to his phone as he reads and types slowly. A small smile pricks across the corner of his mouth as he reads. A small churning arises in your stomach. Like an angry fire which is estinguised with looking away. But you can't look away. Your eyes painfully glue to the man as he smiles at his phone. Your mind can't help but wonder what he is looking at, or who he is talking to.

" _You okay_?" Jimins voice asks again.

You feel your insides boil. Your blood temperature rises so high you feel it pulsing in your temples.

"I'M FINE." You shout angrily as you leap to your feet. Your hands shaking in anger and your chest rising and falling quickly. Everyone's eyes look up to you in shock. You avoid looking at them but catch a glimpse of Taehyung who has put down his phone and edged foreward on his chair slightly, his eyes wide and his face worried. Jimin backs away slightly, slowly like a puppy.

"Yoona?" Jungkook asks scaredy.

The fear in his voice annoys you. You tut as you spin on your heel and take off upstairs, gathering speed as you hear footsteps behind you, a deep voice calls your name. You pick up your speed as you run away from the voice, tears brim in your eyes until you can't see. You've just reached the top of the stairs when you feel a hand tightly grab your wrist. You gasp at the sudden force and turn around as your hand reaches to try prise the hand off your wrist. Your face lands inches away from Taehyung as you turn. His features are hidden on one half of his face but highlighted naturally by the moon light seeping in through the large moon window in the hallway. Your frantic eyes flutter up to his as he holds you.

His eyes full of worry and a tinge of fear. The slight shadow at the top of his brow as he concentrates on searching your face for answers.

"What just happened?" He asks calmly.

"Oh let go -" You scoff as you try to pull away but he grabs your sternly by your shoulders and turn you back to him, shaking you quite roughly as he repeats the question a little bit more intensely. You gasp in slight fear and shock but a small part of your likes it. You feel yourself getting aroused as you feel his tight grip on your skin.

"It just...doesn't feel right." You whisper as your eyes begin brimming again. Your eyes set on his chest as you can't bear to look at his eyes which you know are intensely looking down at you. Your brain flutters with your heart, it feels weird and wrong to be saying it out loud but it also feels right, and almost like a weight is being lifted off your chest.

"What do you mean?" He asks. You can hear the curiosity, confusion and attempt at calmness in his voice as he questions you.

"It hasn't felt right for a while..." You sigh shakily as you turn your head to the side and close your eyes.

"What do you mean?" He repeats slowly yet hungrily, the hunger for information in his voice is so deep it burns through your ears. "What are you talking about." He pushes in closer to you as you take too long to answer. His face so close to yours you feel his furious breathing in your bare neck. His intense stare burning through your eyes. You slowly turn your head toward him as your heart stops beating. Your eyes slowly head upwards to meet his gaze. Your so close your noses are nearly touching but you don't flinch or pull away. His eyes look so much prettier up close.

"Jimins...not right...for me..." you answer with little emotion. Your tears evaporate back and you suddenly feel stable and sure of something. You truely believe in what you just said and it feels good to say it.

You hear Taehyungs breath cease momentarily as he slowly pulls his face away and releases you. You rub your shoulders as they sting from his tight grip. A look of confusion and slight disgust in his eyes as he steps back and runs a hand through his hair.

"You don't mean that Yoona." He whispers. "Yes. I do." You nod your head slowly once as you follow him with your eyes. You hear him mutter under this breath in hesitation and confusion over what to do next. You make it easy for him and slowly turn around as you walk to your bedroom and shut the door behind you. Ignoring him calling after you. It's not long before the door opens and he enters, furiously slamming it behind him.

"You don't know what your talking about!" He accuses you furiously as he points at you. You pause at your mirror and pick up a small lip pot which you Dab your finger into and gently pat your lips down with it as your rub them together.

"Yes, I do." You repeat as you fix your hair slowly. You feel the floor shudder as in two strides he's beside you and his face is near yours.

"I won't let you hurt my friend." He growls. You bite your lip slightly and look down at your hands which are entwining in each other as that fire returns to your groin. A fire you hadn't felt in a while.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone!" You fight back.

"Yes you are ! Because that's what you do, you hurt people and that's just who you are!" He presses closer to you. His tall body looming over you. You feel anger rising inside you. Where was this insulting rant coming from. You hadn't hurt anyone. "What are you talking about!?" You exclaim as you shake your head. "You know what I'm talking about!" He scoffs.

"No, I _dont,_ and you don't know how I feel so get OUT!" You shout as you press yoir hands against his chest and try push him away. His hands meet you first however and in a moment of craziness and anger he pushes you on the chest forcefully, causing you to fall back harshly and land on the bed.

Your head cushioned by the bed but still recieving a harsh hit. Your arms fall out to your side in natural reaction as you try to break your fall, one hitting harshly off the hard wall and returning to your side as it burns. You feel the pain feel the pleasure and excitement as you look up at him. His face looks deeply regretful and hungry as he looks at you helpless on the bed. Your oversized T-shirt pulled up by the fall to reveal your stone white flesh and black under wear. Your heart pounds viciously as you look up at him. A hungry fire in your groin grows as tou look at his bulge which is growing and nudging against his pants.

"Sorry..." he whispers in regret as he clenches his jaw and turns hesitantly away. You feel your mouth open slightly as you almost plead with him in your head to come back and please you. But he kerps slowly walking with his head hanging low as he shuts the door after him.

You gasp sharply as you let go of the breath you'd been holding in. You look down at the bed sheets as you breath. It was blurry, yet your mind knew deep down what just happened.

You lay back and bite your lip as your eyes close from anticipation. How could something so bad feel so damn good.


	43. Chapter 43

***SEX WARNING***

You lay on the crisp sheets as you listen to Jimins voice echoeing through the door as he gently pleads with you to open it and let him in.

"I'm sorry..." "what did I do wrong?" And "Yoona please!" Are three phrases you hear repeatedly. You lie back and close your eyes as you try to drown out the voice. Suddenly you find his once calming voice extremely irritating.

"Shut up." You whisper to yourself.

"Jungkook! Come here!" You heard through the door as Jimin rushed Jungkook over to help.

"No way man she's crazy." You hear Jungkook sigh in hesitation as he refuses Jimin. Un audiable muttering follows. "Just _talk_ to her." Jungkook concludes and you hear a sharp slam as he closes his bedroom door, followed by a sigh from Jimin. You smile slightly. It was partly true , you did love causing drama. It wasnt your fault it just seemed to follow your around everywhere you went. Feeling all this chaos around you right now madd you slightly happy yet nervous at the same time.

"Yoona..." a quiet pleading voice begs after ten minutes. You sigh as you thought he had given up and it was all over. "What?" You ask clearly and loudly from the bed. No emotion in your voice. You hear a tiny gasp as Jimin sighs in relief. "C-can we talk? _Please."_ He slightly stutters as he moves closer to the door. You look to your brain as you sigh boredly and consider it. " _Mhmmmm..._ well okay I guess." You pout evily as you sit up and skip over to the door. A tinge of regret as you know your messing with someones feelings.

"G-great! _Uhm_ great!" Jimin sighs in relief as he hears you coming to the door and tries to open it. "Uh...can I come in?" He asks, thinking you had already opened it. You pausr again as you think. " _Mhmm_ no. We can talk through the door." You fold your arms as you look at your feet.

"O-kay." He nervously shuffles.

"Can you...can you tell me whats wrong? T-things havent been right for a while now Yoona, I felt it but I just- couldnt bring it up. Because, well...because I'm scared of loosing you Yoona. _I love you,_ I loved you since the day I met you - actually since the day I seen your audition tape. And thats _never_ happened to me before in all ny years on this earth. What did I do wrong? What did I say? I know I don't deserve you but -"

You bite your lip as you listenen to his voice quiver through his spiel. His voice isn't fake, and you can tell he means every word. He really does love you. Poor him. 'I love you' is a strong sentence. Lin has said it to you before but the way Jimin said it impaled your heart and suddenly you feel your lip quivering.

You hear a gentle sob as Jimin gathers himself up again and clears his throat. "I get it if you don't love me anymore. I get it Yoona, I wouldn't love me either heand I know I'm not good enough-"

You dont want to, but you cant help it. You cant stand and listen to him beltittling himself because that is your weak spot.

You sigh in defeat as you open the door. He stands in the doorway as his face captures a look of surprise. His small eyes wide and his mouth gently hanging open. You see the releif in his eyes.

"C-can you tell me what I did wrong?" He gasps, looking like a little lost puppy. Your heart melts as you realise what you have done to him. You look up at his face edtched with sadness, confusion and sadness and cant tell him the truth. That you simply do not love him anymore and that it wasnt him, its you.

"Nothing." You sigh in defeat as you lean foreward and wrap your arms around his neck. "You did _nothing."_

There was more then one meaning to that sentence. The first being that he did nothing wrong to make you be mad at him and the second being he couldn't do enough to please you anymore.

You didn't even have to 'forgive' him, hugging him and stepping back as he walked through the door was enough to end the whole situation. You knew he wasnt going to bring it up because that's just what he's like. Maybe that was the best thing about him as a partner. He never asked questions.

 **TAEHYUNG**

The warm air blew onto Taehyungs deep brown hair as it seeped out of the small heater perched on the window sill above his bed. He lay on his back with his hands entwined together on his stomach and one knee bent.

As much as he tried, the only thing he could think of was the girl next door.

 _Yoona_

He shuffled slightly when he thought of her name. He thought of what she was doing right now. He heard a muffled conversation between her and Jimin which made him clench his fists angrily into the bedsheets without realizing it.

A part of him wanted her to end her relationship with Jimin so he could take her without hurting Jimins feeling too much. That's all he wanted right now. Her. He had Jennie, pretty Jennie , their date had gone so well and he had been meaning to text her about a next one. But Jennie just wasn't Yoona and Taehyungs primal instinct he had commonly felt when he was younger and playing with toys with his siblings - you want what you can't have more then what you can easily have , was definitely seeping through. This mad crush he had had in Yoona since day 1 was crazy and definitely toxic to his relationship with Jimin, yet it just felt so right to him.

He rolled onto his side and sighed quietly as he stroked the corner of his pillow. His eyes closed but were quickly opened as a vision appeared in them. A vision of what he has just done. His hand forcefully colliding with Yoonas thin chest slightly cushioned by his breasts. Her face momentarily scared but hinting with anticipation and excitement. The loud crack as her hand hit off the wall, and her T-shirt ruptured from the fall, exposing her. Of course he hadn't meant to hurt her. He was just angry. She had hurt him by choosing Jimin all that time ago and he had never let go.

He closed his eyes again trying to revive the memory and take it further. He bites his lip deeply and moans slightly as he feels his pants wetting as he precuts from his thoughts. He think about what he _should_ have done. What he really had wanted to do but hadn't. Him quickly heading to the bed and pinning her down by the wrists. Checking to see if she was okay before kissing her passionately. Slowly feeling his way up her thighs and into her. Giving it to her so hard she calls it quits with Jimin the next morning. He can almost feel her tightness and wetness around him as his hand massages his cock desperately.

Just as he cums all over his Calvin claims his phone beeps. He picks it up as he groans in relief over his climax.

 _Tonight was great ! :)_

Jennie. He sits up as he wipes his hand in a fresh tissue from the box beside his bed.

 _Yeah :) It was, we should do it again some time?_

He quickly types and sends as he sees an opportunity.

 _Sure! :) how about Sunday?_

Sunday, Two days from now.

 _Perfect! What about dinner somewhere at 8?_

He bit his lip as he waited for a reply.

 _Sounds great! See you then ! x_

His eyes widened and he blinked as he observed the text clearer , ' x' he smiled to himself.

 _Great ! Good night x_

He clicked his phone off and smiled as he turned off his beside lights. His mind was cleared of thoughts of Yoona or anything related as he thought about the text he just received. He slept quite easy that night.


	44. Chapter 44

Blink blink.

Sleepy eyes need to be blinked awake,

You didn't understand why you were so sleepy today but your head felt heavy as you heaved yourself up onto your arms.

Your hands felt wet as you rubbed them against your dripping eyes. They finally adjusted to the morning light seeping in through the blinds.

You turned to your right to see an empty bed. The covers crumpled from where Jimin had lay. You delicately pick up a short brown hair from the pillow and inspect it. Imagine all the DNA floating around in there.

"Don't look back love..." you sing quietly to yourself as you get up and slip on Jimins Gucci slides by the bed. One of Taes lines from DNA. You couldn't help that it was your favorite. You pour yourself a small glass of wine from the glass table under the window and take a gulp as you remember last night. You know you and Jimin sorted it out (kind of) and all you had to do was ignore Taehyung unless he brought it up. You looked at your slightly purple hand in the sunlight, but a small smile pecked your lips. It was sore but it had filled you with such a rush of adrenaline.

You heard the wet sound of the slides as they walked you down the stairs. They were a size or two too big for you and were so hard to walk in but they was GUCCI okay.

Everyone except Taehyung looked up at you when you entered the room.

You sipped your wine as you ignored their looks and headed to the wine cabinet where you topped up your glass with a different wine.

"Wine? At this time!?"

"Did you just mix your wine!?"

"Wait did she!? Monster !"

"Ew."

"Yesss wine at 9 lets get it!"

" _Ughh_ Yoona."

"..."

The different reactions make you smile. You grab an extra glass and slam it on the table in front of Jungkook. You fill the glass to the brim with a smile on your face. "Thanks...didn't mean _I_ was up for it but!" He frowns at the brimming glass.

" _Okay..._ anyway, as you may know Yoona, we will be doing two concerts in Japan next month to close off this album tour." Yoongi clearly grabs your attention from where you had been sipping wine from Jungkooks glass so it wouldn't spill.

"Mhm hm." You nod as you lick the excess wine from your lips.

"Right. Well. Bang PD thinks it would be a good idea if you came too. He's even thinking of giving you a solo stage." He shudders as he struggles to say the last part. Your eyes widen big. This is huge! Bang PD selected _you_ and you have a chance to perform infront of thousands of people. You blush as wine dribbles down your chin in shock.

"Uh-uhm- I- I don't know!"

You stutter as you wipe your chin and look at Jimin who smiles proudly.

"So that's a no? Great!" Yoongi closes a folder he had open in front of him and stands up.

"Hold up! She never said no!" Jungkook slaps the table gently yet angrily.

"I- mean what will the girls say?" You think about the consensus CEO's this may have. Your fellow members may not be happy with this act of what looks like _favoritism._

"Think about yourself. Fuck them.

If they were good enough they would have been offered too." Yoongi rolls his eyes at your response.

"Uh-! Yoongi! But true." Jin frowns then shrugs as he taps away at his phone.

"Be nice." Namjoon frowns warninly.

"Fine! _Yes!_ Yes!" You bounce excitedly and squeal.

"Watch your _fucking_ wine." Hoseoks voice wobbles at he rescues the glass of wine from your path of excited arm waves.

You smile ear to ear as you picture yourself on the stage. It had been all you'd dreamed about since you were a young girl. Since you first stepped into that packed hip hop class at your local

Community hall and stunned everyone with your ability to move your six year old body to the music so easily and charismatically. And now, it was at your fingertips.

Jimins hand pats yours slightly awkwardly as he smiles proudly. You smile back happily but your attention flutters to Taehyung who's eyes are looking at yours. His jaw clenched but a forced grin on his face. You look away as your heart flutters.

"Well, there's a while until _that,_ and we have a week off so let's plan! Finish that will you?" Jungkook sips his wine before handing it to you and rubbing his head.

"Oh...uhm..." Jimin frowns as he looks at his phone. Everyone looks up at him.

"What's wrong?" You coo.

"Uhm...I - gotta go." He sighs in shock as he gets up and heads to get his jacket and shoes from the door. You look at Jungkook who shrugs at you.

"Why?" Taehyung presses as he turns to Jimin.

"My granddad has been hospitalized, he's not too well, I- I better go." He struggles with his shoes. You hurry over to him.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry...do you want me to come?" You rub his shoulder comfortingly.

"Uh-" he thinks as he sighs in hurry. "No, no it's fine, thanks." He smiles weakly as he pecks you on your cheek and waves to the rest who wave back and laid him with good luck and good wishes. You follow him outside into the crisp air. "Jimin! Wait! W-when will you be back!?" To I laugh slightly at the hurry and lack of information.

"Uh, I I don't know sorry, might be, four? Five days?" He looks to the sky as he thinks.

"Oh. Okay well, sent my good wishes." You frown as you hug him once again and step back. He smiles and you see his happiness return through the panic.

"Bye." He whispers as he gets into his car. You smile lightly and raise your hand as the car pulls out of the drive away. Well. That was unexpected and escalated quickly.

"Yoona, come in it's freezing you'll catch a cold."

You turn to see Taehyung standing at the door. You observed his cautious face in the doorway. His arms folded in the cold. You turn slowly and patter up to the doorway as your shoes nearly slip off at almost every step. He moves back to let you in and shuts and locks the door after you. You stand there as you heat up your arms by rubbing them with your hands. Admiring the concentration on his face as he re does the complex locks.

"Is he going to be okay?" You ask airily. How was he meant to know.

His lip frowns slightly but his eyes brows gently raise.

"Don't know," He sighs. "Don't worry."

You look down at the ground momentarily before heading off upstairs.

"Yoona." You heat after you. You pause as your foot reaches the first step. You turn. "What?"

"Can we talk?" He scratches his head. That had become such a common phrase between you and Taehyung.

There had been so many moments where you had to talk.

You shrug but look anywhere but at him as you slowly walk back to him.

"Sorry." He slightly pouts unintentionally as he looks down at you.

You don't say anything, just look st the floor. In your mind he didn't have anything to apologize for. Anger is normal and although his reaction was a bit harsh, it didn't feel over the top for what he was reacting too.

"Did you hear me?" He asks gently as he lifts your chin up to face him with his finger. You gasp very quietly as your eyes meet and his touch takes you by surprise. His thumb lightly strokes your chin as he looks down at your lips and then back up to your eyes.

"Yes." You whisper.

"I didn't mean to hurt you..." he closes his eyes for a second. "I would never hurt you on purpose you know that right?" A desperate tone in his voice as he tries to get his point across and reassure you.

"You didn't hurt me." You hold your head on your own and he takes his hand away hesitantly. You hide your hand behind your back slyly but he catches you and grabs your wrist quickly as he brings it close to inspect it. His eyes furrow in guilt as he looks at the purple and yellow bruises on your hand.

" _Sorry..."_ He whispers.

"It's fine." You whisper back as your brow furrows too. His guilt and regretful face has put you in a soft mood.

"Do you want to - do something today?" You hesitantly ask. You want to make it up to him for being such a bitch and to make him feel less sorry about your little fall.

His face momentarily lights up but you suddenly notice it dim slightly and his happiness is replaced by a tinge of embarrassement.

"Sorry, I...can't." He looks up and at your eyes. His palm still holding your palm. Your eyes squint slightly in confusion as you step back a bit. Rejection was new to you.

"What? Why?" You frown as you look up at him.

"I-uhm, I have a date."

 _I have a date_

 _Have a date_

 _A date_

 _Date_

The sentence repeats in your head a few times as you blink in anger and shock as your rejection. He monitors you closely. Almost afraid you'll do something stupid. You snatch your hand from him as you use it to rub your arm.

"Oh." You force a smile as you slowly walk backwards.

"Yoona," He starts quietly as he begins walking forward to follow you.

"Have fun." You smile again. Your gaze at the floor as you turn and start walking.

"Yoona?" He calls again from the bottom of the stairs as he gives up following you.

You ignore him as you quickly run up the stairs. Loosing both your slides as you do so.

You sprint to your bedroom and slam the door behind you. "Fuck you!" You shout into your sleeve as a hot tear slides down your cheek.

You kick the full laundry basket over and watch as designer clothes spill all over the floor. "Fuck off!" You growl at a Calvin Klein top as you trudge through the thick pile which entangles around your feet.

"Fuck you all! Fuck all of you!" You curse as with a swift swipe you knock all your makeup and perfumes off the mirrored cabinet. The satisfying crunch and crash as perfume falls to the floor.

A Mac artistry palette smashes as it hits the floor.

A thick punch to the mirror as you swing your knuckles for it. "AGH!" You gasp as your brow furrows and your hand burns desperately. You pull it back to you as you look at the damage. A thick shard of glass wedges into a knuckle. Blood oozing from each one.

"Fffff-UCK!" You gasp as your face scrunches in pain. You gently pull the shard from your hand and look at the mirror.

I'm the broken glass you see your scared, lost face. It's been like this for a while now. Your anger outburst had been exactly what you needed to see it clearly. You knew what you needed to do but didn't know if you could do it.

If I can't have you, no one can.


	45. Chapter 45

**SEVERE SEX WARNING**

 **SEX WARNING**

 **18+**

 **GRAPHIC**

 **LONG CHAPTER**

The eleven o clock alarm rang on her pink cased iphone. Her seductive red nail polished fingers tapped the 'end' button lightly, silencing the alarm.

Naked feet sticking the the perfume stained floor as she picked tiptoed around glass to her mirror.

Checking her pale, spotless complexion in the smashed mirror. Dabbing on rose scented chapstick to her lips. Tinting them baby red.

Brushing her brows into their company required waxed shape. Tilting her head in the mirror looking for any imperfection.

Taking her bare arms behind her head as she tied up her long, black hair into a high, sleek ponytail with a bright red, silk ribbon.

Letting her white dress I gown fall to the ground revealing her washed naked body. Stripped of the majority of its fat from trainee diets, previous disorders and heavy dancing. Her bruised hand. Her knuckles baring red cuts and purple bruising.

* _un clear *_

Fixing her straps in the mirror. Pulling her dressing gown back on. Hands on hips, closing her eyed and sighing shakily in the mirror. Opening her bright brown eyes to re focus on herself in the mirror. "* _unclear*"_

Sliding her feet into the un branded, white slides beside her. Looking in the mirror once more. Nodding slowly and walking towards the door. Her hand reaches for the handle and pulls it down slowly.

Entering the hallway and peeking around. The whole setup dark. The TV blaring loudly downstairs. Her tiptoes so light even a mouse wouldn't hear them.

Her hand on the doorhandle . _His door._

Her pretty face scrunching up in last minute nerves.

Her thin ankles bouncing one after the other as she hesitated.

A soft clink as she bit the bullet and predded down on the handle. The pale door creaking open quietly as she pushed it open wide enough to get in and closed it behind her. Her two hands back against the door as she held it closed. Quietly fiddling with a loose flick of wood.

"Yoona?"

A confused voice comes from the bed.

Your gaze falls to where Taehyung is sitting on his bed. Dressed in an all black suit, one foot up on the bedside cabinet as he leans towards it to tie his long, black laces.

You'd only been in this room five or six times. When you slept here once, when you needed something, when you were spying. Its very pretty. More expensive looking then any other room in the house. The walls covered in a 3D golden pattern of rearing stallions, printed onto a clean white wall. A large shelf built into the wall houses countless cameras and books, all organized by color and size. A drawer with mirrors and professional lights on it, cluttered with expensive skincare and Gucci headbands.

A huge, glass doored wardrobe houses hundreds of items of clothing.

A dense fluffy rug spread across the floor.

The lights completelt off apart from one of two ruby and diamond encrusted lamps at each side of the bed. The room lit up thoroughly with deep red and lapiz blue hues.

His eyesbrows slightly raised as he looks up at you. You stay put as you look at him. He looked twenty times better in a suit. So manly and smart looking. His hair brushed and fluffy. His face touched up ever so slightly with an extremely low coverage foundation. His lips tainted a barely there rosy red.

He finishes tying his laces and lets his foot drop to the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asks. As if to say 'What do you want?'

His elbows on his spread out knees as he tilts his head back slightly and sighs.

"Yeah, I'm okay." You smile as you clasp your hands in front of you and slowly start to walk over.

As you near he straightens up, placing his hand son his knees instead of his elbows.

A confused, slightly uncomfortable stained on his face.

You let your feet drag gently against the floor like a ballerina as you trace over to him.

Your heart pumping so fast you can almost feel it breaking through your thin skin.

You walk until you stand in between his thighs. Feeling the warm fabric of his expensive suit bottoms against the sides of your thighs. He glances down at your legs as he shuffles back on the bed the tiniest bit.

"What are you doing ?" He asks slowly and sternly as he looks up into your eyes.

You tilt your head to the side as you inspect his face. Confused. Scared? maybe enjoying it a bit¿

" _Shhhhh"_ You whisper as you press your index finger against your lips.

His face scrunches slightly in puzzlement. You tilt your head and smirk to yourself as your hand slides slowly up his arms and to his shoulder.

His eyes watching it as it moves.

His other hand gripping his other knee tightly.

Your skin tingles as the ironed fabric graces it. You focus on tracing a circle on his shoulder with your fingers.

His head turned to face it . His eyes head towards yours which focus only on your circle.

"Yoona, Yoona-"

You cut off his voice as you gently move your fingers to the tie of your dressing gown and watch his eyes as you untie it.

The warm air rids the anticipation goosebumps from your skin.

His eyes, widened and shocked. Her mouth open slightly as they drink in the sight. Flickering from chest to below waist to the floor and up again.

A gently gasp escaping his lips.

"I thought you'd like to see it first. Since you bought it."

You continue to observe his reaction as you stand in the Gucci Lingerie that lay unused in your wardrobe for all this time.

"Yoona." He whispers as he closes his eyes and rubs them as he turns his head to the side. You can tell he's trying hard not to return his eyes for second looks.

"I need to go." He says a little more clearer as he returns his eyes to your eyes.

"Do you though?" You pout as you grace your neck with your fingers subtly, seductively. His hungry eyes glance at your fingers.

"Do you _really?"_

You smile as you return both hands to his shoulders and bite your lip slowly as you slide a leg over each of his thighs and straddle him.

"Yoo-na," he breaks as he leans back from you slightly and looks the other way. " _Fuck."_ He whispers to himself as he bites his lip in resistance.

You smile to yourself as you see the panic in his eye. You trace your hands to his tie as you let its silky lenght slide through your fingers. You smile at his tensing, closed eyelids.

You gently rub his tie against your Gucci lingerie top and trace the G signs with the tip of the tie.

"Why don't you open your eyes?" You whisper as you bite your lip and drop his tie.

" _Yoona..."_ He whispers desperately as he bites his lip slightly. You smile at his response. The desperation. The weakening resistance in his voice.

You slowly move your hands to his neck and you shiver as you feel your skin tingling when it touches his warm neck. His blood rushing so fasts underneath his skin. His eyes scrunch and loosen.

Stroking his sharp jawline, tracing from his ear to the top in his chin each side. Concentration eating your face. His head slowly turns to face you. His eyes half closed, looking at you body as you trace his jawline. Unable to look at your face.

Your thumbs find his baby skin, soft lips as gently press dosn on the fat center of them.

His eyes flutter up to look at your eyes.

Your breath snatched sharply from your chest as you feel his warm hands move from the bed to your knees as he gently cups them.

You close your eyes slightly and smile as you dip your head forward slightly. Relieved that he wasn't won over and was going to leave and make it all awkward.

You gently cup his face as your nose hit off each other's cheeks. His hands moving up and down your thighs slowly. The skin slightly moving with his hands.

Your breaths gaspy as you feel yoirself becoming aroused and wet. His hand slides up to your ass as he gently squeezes it in his palms and closes his eyes. His eyes closing and his mouth finding yours but not touching it.

So close you can feel his bottom lip millimeters away.

You hips grind forward and back so slowly and lightly, feeling his hard erection on your inner thigh as you coax and tease it.

One hand remaining on your ass while the other slides up and down your back slowly, tracing across your stomach and lower stomach making your shudder.

His lips edge closer until they press against yours gently and release. Your first kiss. You smile on his lips as he grins too. Both your eyes still closed.

His hands slither up your thin waist, following the inwards swerve.

"When did you get so thin baby?" He whispers close to your mouth.

 _Baby._ His words repeat in your mind. Being called baby was your weak spot. His deep, husky voice made you feel wild inside.

You pressed your lips gently against his again instead of giving any answer.

Feeling your skin separate from his as you broke the kiss. The thick smack as you do.

His hands slowly travel to your breasts where he takes one in each hand and gently squeezes the fat.

"Your perfect." He smiles as he presses his lips against yours again. Your body smiles from his compliments. Making this is what you were missing with Jimin. Being showered with compliments during sex.

"What do you think of your purchase." You smile as you stroke the back of his head.

"Looks even better then I imagined it to look." He smirks as he looks at the bra.

You giggle like a virgin school girl and he chuckles at your response before he rejoins his mouth to yours. You feel his tongue gently pressing into your mouth and coliding with yours. Encouraging you to join with yours. You smile as you too use your tongue.

His mouth feels so warm and his tongue so experienced and sensual it makes you drip. The sound of two lovers tonguing filling the room.

His soft hands feeling from your knees to your breasts and up your neck, tracing your trachea and holding your chin and jaw so he can tongue you deeper. A slick smile on his lips.

His hands are much bigger then Jimins, his palm and fingers could cover your entire face easily.

His hand slowly tickles up your neck as your skin shudders and you deepen the pressure of your slow grinds.

You feel your hair falling to your back as he releases your ponytail and gently ties the ribbon around your neck in a bow as you cover your mouth and giggle. A cute smile on his face.

He pulls the small of your back in with one hand and your head with the other as he hungrily makes up for the kissing he missed.

Your hands route into his lavender smelling hair as his hands gently massage the back of your neck.

Your jaws moving in harmony.

He breaks apart as he looks into your eyes and you both smile. His charming smile melts right through you making you blush slightly.

His hands clasp the thin front of your bra as he rips it forcefully, releasing your breasts from the barely there fabric.

"Taehyung!" You squeal as you giggle slightly. He chuckles slightly high pitched like he does when hes excited.

"I'll buy you another." He smirks as he suddenly kisses the height of your breast passionately. Your head rolling back and your mouth opening softly as you feel his wet warm tongue slithering down your breast so slowly like a slug.

Your fingers clench in his hair when he finally finds your nipple. The millions of sensors on it vibrate and rea t to his warm mouth as he sucks it slowly ans swirls his tongue around it.

" _Ohh..."_ You moan at the feeling. Never have you ever felt a mouth so warm on any part of your body.

He leans deeply into you, supporting your back and head as he dips you making you giggle excitedly before bringing you back up.

He pays attention to both halves of you equally. Not wanting to leave any inch un licked. Your breasts glisten in saliva in the red and blue light. Your mouth at his ear as you moan gently into his ear encouraging his tongue.

Suddenly you feel his hands under your thighs as he flips you onto your back on the bed, making sure not to hurt you.

You gasp in excitement and shock. You hadn't been expecting it.

You look into his smiling eyes as he lays on top of you. Your hands cup his pretty face as you bite your lip at him, driving his eyes wild.

His tongue slowly passes down you neck, down the deep line between your breasts that leads down between your ribs and to your lower stomach.

He gently kisses the top of your lingerie set knickers and grips the thin strap in his mouth before he pulls it away from your skin gently and lets it fall back down again.

 _"Fuck !"_ You whisper and gasp as you stretch your hands above your head and squeeze your eyes as your teeth sink into you lip harshly. He slowly removes your underwear and tries it far away before his head returns.

His tongue slowly returns to its job and you feel his hands slide up where he grabs the tops of your thighs. You feel his tongue gently swirl around your clot making you gasp loudly . " _Oh my god! Oh my fuck!"_ You shriek and a hand traces to his hair where you route your fingers in gently.

No body had ever given you oral sex in your life. It wasn't popular in Korea, it was more so about the woman pleasuring the man. So far it felt absolutely amazing. Penetration was nothing compared to this feeling.

You felt his mouth smile as his tongue explores you more. His warm salvia covering your entire entrance as he slowly teases you. You feel his tongue almost enter you once or twice. He moans lightly sending the vibrations of his mouth so close to you through your entire body.

"T-Taehyung!" You gasp as you feel your self coming to a climax, something that hadn't properly happened to you in a long time.

You can tell he felt it coming too. His tongue sped up and a smile pricked his mouth. His grip on your thighs tightening as you move your hips desperately.

Surely it came, a sweet burst of fluid as you climaxed. His proud smile and his wet mouth as he kissed your lower stomach.

"W-where did you l-learn _that!?"_ You gasped as he slowly kissed up to your neck.

He smiled as his teeth gently pricked onto the skin on your neck. This time it was you who was left unanswered.

He slowly rises onto his knees where he removes his jacket slowly, not breaking eyes contact with your from where you lie on the bed. Your legs up as you recover. Knees together.

You sit up and hungrily unbutton his black shirt and tie to reveal his toned body. You never understood how they were all so toned from just dancing.

You admired his abs glistening in the light. His arms were so veiny they popped out of his arms. His V line was so deep it put anything you'd seen before to shame. He smirks as he sees you looking in shock and admiration at him.

You stroke his chest slowly and trace down to his abs where you use all five fingers to gently touch them. Watching as veins move in them.

You look down at his groin. A thick bulge is pressed against his trousers.

"You want it?" He asks seductively where he sees you'd looking.

You lick your lip lightly and bite it as you look up at him with and excited smile on your face. "Mhm hmm." You nod slowly as you slowly insert a finger into your mouth and remove it slowly, hollowing your cheekbones as you suck it. He takes your hand in his and inserts the same finger into his mouth as he takes your saliva off it. You smile at him as you return it to your mouth and bite your nail as you hesitantly reach for his belt with your other hand.

You slowly sit up and use both hands to open his Louis Vuitton belt as you slide it off and gently place it to the side. He stands up as he removes his trousers and you slink to the end of the bed.

Your nails teasingly graze his skin as you reach under his boxers and slowly pull them down as you expose him.

 _"F-fuck."_ You gasp and your brow furrows as you see what your faced with. _And you though Jimin was huge..._

It's too long for you to take easily and the thickness is going to be a problem. A thick vein bulges along the side of it. Curling gently.

You let your hands gently massage the base as you prepare your mouth in fear.

Suddenly his huge hand briskly grabs your as he takes it up in his and brings it to his face as a worried and sad expression curses his features.

"W-what?" He whispers almost in shock as he looks at the wounds on your knuckles. His thumb gently prodding at the disturbed flesh as he intensly looks.

A spring of pain washes over you and you retaliate your hand. "Its nothing." You brush his concerns off and lean in to kiss him. He stops you with his thumb as he pulls away. You sigh slightly as you too lean back.

"What happened." He sniffs as he looks at your hand.

"Punched a mirror." A answer quietly as you look away in embarrasement.

He tuts slightly as he looks up at you.

His fingertips gently coax your chin to face him. Your blurry eyes look up at him. A stern look on his face.

"Stop." He raises his eyebrow slightly and half nods slowly.

You not slowly as you hold back your tears. Your nod was a promise. To stop these outbursts you'd get like today.

He nods slightly before he leans in again and joins his lips with yours.

His wet tongue slips into your mouth eagerly, trying to make up for the lost action.

You break apart to gasp slightly to get your breath back and he acknowledges your distress as he moves to your neck.

He guides you to the bed as he pushes you down with his kiss. The soft pillows that greet your head smell like the male on top of you. Specifically his shampoo.

You turn your head to the side to smell his pillow more as a distraction from the growing tension in your groin.

You feel his hand snaking down to your thighs and you gasp slightly. His large hands squeeze the inside of your wet thighs. You feel his finger gently tease the slit of your slick entrance as he continues to kiss your neck.

"Mhmm" you moan and furrow your brow as you feel him. This encourages him and he slowly pushes the full lenght of his long finger into you.

He groans in his low voice and you moan in your desparate one as your muscles clench everywhere. He slowly removes ut and you feel the deep pounding as your vagina throbs for more.

He returns with two fingers. One warm from your juices and one cold making to quiver.

"Fuck!" You whisper as your hands reach for his hair as he leaves a deep hickey on your neck.

He slowly pulls out his fingers and plunge them in deeper. You can tell hes a slow, deep lover which you've never truely experienced before. Its always been fast and hard.

He returns with three fingers and speed. His fingers thrusting in and out at a moderate pace but at full force. So deep his knuckles pound into your skin.

Your neck covered in saliva as he breaks away his lips and his cheek rests against your wet skin as he breathes deeply onto your shoulder.

You open your eyes as you moan and kick out a foot in response to the heat rising in you. You catch a glimpse of the thick veins popping out of his arm as he hammers it into you.

"You ready baby?" Taehyung whispers into your ear and your skin goosebumps.

"Mhmm nmm..." you moan as you grasp his hair.

He laughs lightly at your response. At the pain and lust in your voice.

He grabs his cock in his hand and gently massages it. Pulling the skin forward and back as he looks at his fingers thrusting into you.

His fingers release from you and your warm liquid oozes out of you as he rubs whats on his fingers on his cock.

"Mhmm hurry..." you moan as you close your knees instinctly.

He glances up at you slightly. His hands grab your knees and he pulls them apart making your hip crack slightly. You wince and allow your fingers to rub your clit as you throb hungrily.

He moves up on his knees and places his hands either side of your head. His shaft moves slightly with him as it sticks upright against his stomach. You massage his tip gently as he adjusts his knees and his mouth encloses over one of your nipples.

He lowers himself onto his elbows and looks into your eyes momentarily. You feel his shaft tip prodding against your stomach .

He leans in and pecks a kiss on your lips before reaching down and grabbing his cock in his hand and bringing the moist tip to your entrance.

You clench the bedsheets with your nails as you feel his tip pressing against your small opening.

He hesitates before arching his back and pushing half of himself into you slowly.

You feel him shudder and sigh as he closes his eyes and breathes out.

"Fuck!" You squeal as you kick out a leg slightly and try escape your hips from him.

The immense pain and discomfort rising.

"Are you okay?" He mumbles as he silences your foot with a hand on your knee and his face inches away from yours.

"Y-Yeah." You gasp and bite your lip as you nod.

He pushes himself fully in, you feel your walls clenching tightly around him as he moans.

 **Taehyung PO**

I glance down to where our bodies have become one. My cock fully inside the woman I had been dying to get inside for almost a year. I thought about it every day and now it was here and better then I could imagine.

" _So tight baby."_ I moan. Her wet, warm walls cushion me inside her. The gentle rushes of her tunnel against me.

Her moan and squeal make me almost cum inside her but I hold back. Her bright eyes close as her fingernails entwine in my hair.

I pull out to the tip and hear her mumble and groan. The cold air clings the her warm juices on my shaft and I immediately plunge back into her deeply to get warm.

" _Ow!"_ He yelps and moans as her face writhes and her grip in my hair tightens.

I can tell its been a while since she's had sex. It was like taking a virginity from someone.

I pushed even deeper into her as I felt juices building up in me.

"Am I hurting you?" I whisper into her hair covered ear.

"No." She lies shakily. Her hips closing and her bent knees rest against my hips.

I pull out again and thrust deeply and faster, pulling out and plunging in before she has the chance to feel the pain.

Her yelps turn to deep and high moans and her grip of my hair increases making me smile. A pleasureful smile pricks her lips.

The bedframe knocks against the wall gently and her body slams into the memory foam mattress with every thrust as I go balls deep.

"F-f-f-f-f _uucckk!"_ She squeaks out between gasps. Her boobs bobbing up and down makes me harder inside her, makes me thrust deeper into her with more speed.

As I feel myself coming towards a burst I pull out making her gasp and wail, her hands grab my arms and squeeze as she vocally begs me to enter her again.

My cock twitches as I grab her legs and swing them over my shoulders. I grab my slimey shaft and slowly push it into her again with difficulty. She was already tight before but with her legs more together its almost impossible for me to fit in.

A sharp piercing squeal escapes her lips and she covers her mouth as he bites down on her lip causing it to bleed lightly.

I pull out slightly to release her pain but feel her walls sucked around me disabling me to pull out anymore so I hungrily plunge back in.

Our deep moans fill the room in almost harmony complimented by her gasps and my cursing.

The warm wet feeling of her against me drives me insane. I cant remember a woman ever feeling so good.

I give my thrusts everthing I have got as I hold onto her legs on my shoulders and thrust fully into her deeply and passionately.

" _Say my name."_ I moan.

 _"T-Taehyung.."_ she moans deeply.

"Again." I demand as her voice makes me quiver.

"Taehyung!" She blurts as she moans.

"Good." I bite my lip as I rub her clit and grab her shivering hips.

" _Fuck me hard."_ She gasps as she grabs my arms.

I smirk and pull out quickly and watch in proudness as milk dribbles out of her.

"Knees." I demand to her confused yet excited face.

She smiles as she slowly turns onto her knees. I grab her thin stomach and use my other hand to finger her gently. Her moans drive me insane and I can't resist surprising her with a deep thrust as she adjusts herself onto her elbows.

"F-fuck!" She gasps as she gets knocked onto her side. I hold her up by wrapping one arm around her waist and cupping a breast in the other as I bend over her and thrust into her deeply.

My stomach lays against her boney back. Her upper body completely limp as she realeases a mixture of moans and inhumane noises.

My head and eyes rolling back as her ass claps against me. I love the feeling of control. Her limp body under my control. Her body being invaded by my cock.

My hands hesitantly slide to her neck as they close around her thin neck easily.

" _Choke me.."_ she gasps as she reads my intentions. A spring of joy rises in me as I tighten my grip on her throat.

My thrusts continue as I tightly choke her neck, feeling her trachea folding under my force.

A deep raspy noise escapes her lips as she suddenly claws at my fingers and I look down from where I had been looking at the her fat jiggling around my shaft.

Her face pale and tinted blue. My fingers white. I gasp as I realize how carried away I got and I release her immediately.

She claws at her neck as she gasps and coughs. " _Don't worry daddy."_ She coughs as she wheezes.

 _Daddy?_ I smile to myself. I liked how she called me that. It gave me a sudden energy which I used by pounding harshly into her and driving her into the bed until I was on top of her back.

She moans in defeat with me. I feel a sudden flush of liquid swim around my cock and flood out of her onto my thighs. She moans as she gasps in surprise.

Two deep thrusts into what feels like a swimming pool finish me off and I explode inside of her making both me and her moan.

" _Fuuuck."_ I groan as I feel myself milk inside her messily. I sit in there for a few seconds. Feeling her walls throbbing around me before pulling out.

My cock is covered from root to tip in sticky fluid who I now don't know whom it belongs to. I watch as her entrance throbs and thick blobs of white liquid oozes out with every throb.

She slowly turns onto her back as she fixes her hair and I regain my breath.

"Oh my god." She laughs as she pulls in her knees.

I laugh back as I too run a hand through my hair and lie beside her.

We look up to the ceiling as we pant.

"Im sorry." She frowns suddenly.

"Mhm? For what?" I ask as I turn my head to her.

"For ruining your date." She holds back an evil smile but I don't mind. I wrap my hand under her head and rest one of her belly as she scoots closer to me and smiles. Her cheek resting on my shoulder as she looks at me.

"Theres no where else I'd rather be then right here, with you." I smile and deeply kiss her smooth lips. She smiles as we break apart and snuggles into me.

I pull a blanket over us and make sure shes fully covered.

A smile on my face as we fall asleep.


	46. Chapter 46

Even waking up beside a different person feels strange. A new lover , a different mate. Even the smells are different. The smell of bodies, the smell of sex, the smell of perfume and sweat mingled together.

A warm heavy hand lies on my lower back and a soft breeze blows constantly onto my forehead,blowing the baby hairs gently. You glance up as much as you can to see Taehyungs sleeping face. A small grin pricks your lips as you slowly try to shuffle out of his hands, being careful not to wake him.

You shuffle away from him to the edge of the massive bed, pausing for a minute as he groans and repositions himself. Sighing in relief as he doesn't wake up.

A bad habit, running away. You'd never really had a one night stand, maybe once with Lin on your first time.

An attempt to flee. You were trying to flee this knowing there was no real point since you lived together.

" _Fuck"_ you breath as your brow furrows and your emotions seep back. So may of them, all at once. Pain from your bruised damaged knuckles and your aching groin, it had been a while. And regret and sadness, you'd just cheated on your boyfriend , who's grandfather was dying while you were being unfaithful. Regret at that and the fact that a tinge of happiness now resides in you.

Last night was the happiest and most pleasured and fulfilled you'd felt in ages.

You look around the floor hastily for any items of clothing to put in your naked body. You find your lingerie top that's been ripped apart and the front and weep a tiny bit as you remember the price tag. There's nothing salvageable and you can't find the bottoms so you find Taehyungs shirt which he was wearing last night and throw it on doing up a few middle buttons. It drapes half way down your thighs. The think fabric exposes your nipples as the cold air ignites them.

You quickly tiptoe to the door as you make little to no noise. Your hand reaches the door handle and you gently apply pressure to it.

"Yoona."

Your eyes widen in shock and you gasp slightly.

The deep mumble sounds slightly confrontational.

You turn slightly to look at the source.

Taehyung sits up, leaning on his elbow as he looks over at you. His hair ruffled. His lips slightly under moisterized.

"Come here." He says a little more clearly.

Fuck, you think to yourself, what woke him up. You slowly sulk over awkwardly as he pats the bed beside him, beckoning you to sit. You crawl over to him. And sit on your ankles as your knees tuck under you.

He grins sleepily as hes reaches up to cup your cheek. You hesitate nervously as your eyes flash but once his soft hands reach your cheeks you feel at home. Safe and secure. You closd your eyes and grin slightly as your head snuggles into his hand.

His other hand entwines with yours on your knee and you stay still like this for a few seconds.

"Did you mean it?" You whisper as you open your eyes slowly. They trace up to his eyes where he looks back at you.

"Mean what?" He whispers back as he lets his hand caress your neck.

"What you said, when you said I hurt people, that thats just what I do, did you mean it?" You breathlessly ask as a tear brims in your eye. Thats what you had just done. Hurt someone. Hurt Jimin.

"No, _hey,_ no," he chuckles slightly and symphathetically as he wipes the small tears that start falling from your eyes. You grasp his hand for comfort as he does so. He cups your face with both hands.

"Look at me." He demands gently as you look at the covers. You look up to his eyes slowly. They intensly look at you. Melting you.

"Your a good person." He states clearly. "Your one of the best people I know." He laughs slightly, making you laugh lightly between sniffles.

"And, _I love you."_ He smiles.

You gulp slightly at the words he just uttered. You look into his sparkly eyes.

"I love you too." You whisper as you look down slowly. It was hard to say but you meant it. He smiles and you lean in letting your head rest on his chest as he wraps his arms around you.

"What will you tell Jennie." You pull away as you ask the awkward question.

His eyea flutter nervously for a second before he looks back at you.

"I'll tell her the truth. I'm tired of lying. I've been lying for too long. To her, to you , to _Jimin."_

Your brow furrows slightly when he says that. He can't tell Jimin about this, _ever._

 _"_ What's the truth?" You push.

"That we weren't meant to be, that I've finally justified what I've been thinking for months, since I first met you. That you're who I want, you're the one for me." He smiles.

You grin back.

"What will you tell Jimin." He looks away momentarily.

Your expression slips.

"We can't tell Jimin, actually we can't tell anyone." You awkwardly look away.

"What?" He asks slightly angrily.

You ignore him, resulting in him grabbing your chin and pulling it to face him. "What?" He whispers as his eyes furrow in frustration and confusion.

"We can't." You whisper, your lips trembling. "It'll destroy him."

"We have to-"

"No!" You interrupt him firmly. He closes his mouth clenching his jaw and sighing. "This isnt fair on him. Tell Jemnie what you want, but Im not destroying someones life like that."

"So what? Youll just keep on living like your his girlfriend!? Like your his!? Like he won? I cant let you do that!" His voice rises angrily.

"Ssshh!" You cover his mouth and look around. Scared someone will hear.

You release slowly. His angry expression still there. "You cant keep playing games."

You frown slightly. "I'll break up with him. But not _now,_ not like _this._ Give me a few weeks."

He thinks for a second before sighing amd nodding slowly. Its evident thats not exactly what he wanted to hear but hes not going to get a better deal.

"But you cant sleep with him." He quickly retorts with his rules.

You nod gently. "Okay?" He asks wanting a vocal answer. "Okay." You smile reassuringly. "Promise?" He laughs lightly. As he puts out his pinky finger. You look up at him as if to say are you serious. You both laugh. "You child." You laugh as you entwine pinky fingers with him and you both laugh.

" _Promise."_

He smiles so happily. "Come here!"

He grabs your waist as you squeal and he turns you onto your back. " _Taehyung!"_ You squel and laugh.

"Id prefer if you called me _daddy_ like last night." He teases as he gently kisses your neck as he lies on top of you.

"Shut up!" You cant help but laugh as you slap his back. Wrapping your legs around his back.

"Round two?" He whispers seductively in your ear as his hands glide down to your thighs. Trying his luck.

"Hah-hah , nice try." You brush off him attempts as you slide yourself out from under him as skip over to the door smiling as you look back to see him scrambling to catch you and try get back inside you. You close the door behind you and run to your room locking the door shut. You smile and you hear him sigh outside your door.

Your smile beaming ear to ear as you bite your nails and laugh.

"Maybe later?" He asks defeated.

"Maybe," you smirk. "Maybe _not."_ You tease as you gather your stuff and head into the shower. "See you at breakfast!" You smile as you walk past the door.

"Hmmm." He sighs.

You beam as you head into your shower to clean up.

The start of a new chapter in your life. Let's make this the best yet.


End file.
